Der Weg einer Dienerin
by secret2013
Summary: Das Leben nach dem Sieg Voldemorts. Wie sieht es aus ? Eine etwas andere Fanfiction. Autorisierte Übersetzung von Alley b "The Long Way Down", zu finden auf der Seite "The Petulant Poetess"
1. Chapter 1

**Der Weg einer Dienerin**

Autorisierte Übersetzung der Geschichte „The Long Way Down" von alley_b. Das Original ist auf der Wegseite „The Petulant Poetess" zu finden.

Alley: Zu dieser Geschichte wurde ich von Margaret Atwood Roman „Die Geschichte der Dienerin" inspiriert.

Wenn die Geschichte Elemente des Romans enthält, so gehören diese nicht mir, sondern Miss Atwood.

* * *

><p><strong>Wofür es sich zu kämpfen lohnt<strong>

Severus saß in einem gepolsterten Stuhl und starrte den Minister für Zauberei abwartend an.

"Dein Antrag hat mich überrascht, Severus," sagte Lucius Malfoy.

"Eigentlich hatte ich auf eine Ankündigung Deiner Heirat mit einer reinblütigen Hexe gerechnet. Nicht hiermit."

Lucius runzelte die Stirn und hielt Severus Snape ein Pergament entgegen.

"Ich will keine Ehefrau. Ich will einen Erben", erwiderte der angesprochene Zauberer mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

"Ja, das habe ich durchaus verstanden. Diese Anfrage ist allerdings ziemlich unorthodox."

Severus zuckte mit den Achseln.

"Das glaube ich nicht. Du hast sicher viele ähnliche Anträge auf Deinem Schreibtisch gehabt. Der Dunkle Lord hat die Möglichkeit eingeführt, dass man muggel-geborene Hexen engagieren kann. Und wenn ich richtig informiert bin, dann erwartet eine gewisse Eleanor Branstone derzeit Dein zweites Kind, nicht war?"

Lucius rutschte unbehaglich auf seinem Stuhl hin und her.

"Ja, das ist richtig. Und nein, normalerweise entscheide ich über solche Anfragen nicht. Die Zuteilung dieser „Dienerinnen" fällt unter die Zuständigkeit der Abteilung für Sozial-und Bildungsreformen - Yaxley's Abteilung. Sieh mich nicht so an, Severus. Wir beide wissen, du hast mich angesprochen, weil ich als Minister die Formalitäten umgehen kann. "

Severus grinste.

"Du schuldest mir etwas, Lucius."

"Ich weiß", gab Lucius zu, "aber Du verlangst viel von mir. Das Programm ist umstritten und streng reguliert. Es gibt einige die, nicht damit einverstanden sind, dass seine Lordschaft die Reinheit des Blutes im Interesse der Stärkung der magischen Gemeinde opfert, auch wenn es nötig ist. "

Severus konnte sich viele Gründe vorstellen, warum sich die Untertanen betrogen fühlten. Zum Beispiel protegierte der Dunkle Lord diejenigen, die ihm total ergeben waren, egal aus welchen Kreisen sie stammten. Dass die magische Elite so etwas nicht gern sah, war mehr als verständlich. Auch Severus hatte von dieser Tatsache profitiert, aber viele Zauberer meinten es ginge zu weit, ein wildes Tier wie Fenir zu hohen gesellschaftlichen Veranstaltungen einzuladen.

Natürlich war dem Dunklen Lord die unterschwellige Kritik seiner Anhänger nicht entgangen und so hatte er vor kurzem den reinblütigen Lucius Malfoy zum Minister ernannt. Eine strategische Entscheidung, die die Elite beruhigen sollte.

Severus Gedanken waren abgeschweift und er brauchte ein paar Sekunden um zu Lucius Ausführungen zurückzufinden.

"Ich sehe nicht, wie wir das ohne Aufsehen zu erregen über die Bühne bringen können - angesichts Deiner besonderen Umstände."

Severus hob eine Augenbraue. "Du meinst, meinen Muggel-Vater."

"Ja, das und die Tatsache, dass Du Dich hartnäckig weigerst, den Wunsch unseres Herrn zu erfüllen und zu heiraten und einen Erben zu zeugen."

Ein kleines Lächeln erschien auf Lucius Gesicht. Wie es schien genoss er die ganze Situation.

"Nein!"

Severus Stimme schallte laut durch das Büro und schnitt Lucius das Wort ab.

"Sei vernünftig, Severus. Diese Dienerinnen sind eine Notwendigkeit, eine, die die meisten von uns nicht mögen und viele sofort abschaffen möchten. Wie soll ich es begründen, dass ein treuer Gefolgsmann unseres Herrn bereit ist, so eine Frau in sein Haus und in sein Bett aufzunehmen?"

Diese Heuchelei war zu viel für Severus.

"Ich weiß nicht, Lucius. Fragen wir Yaxley, warum er seine reinblütigen Freunde aus dem Ministerium mit solchen Frauen versorgt? Wollten die Ehefrauen ihnen keine Kinder mehr gebären? So ganz nebenbei, wie fühlt sich Narzissa? Was hält sie von diesem Arrangement?"

Severus kannte Lucius gut genug um nicht zu wissen wie sehr diesen seine Worte treffen würden.

Wenn es eine Sache gab, die sein Freund mehr als Geld und Macht liebte, dann war es seine Familie.

"Deine Bemerkung war unnötig. Du weiß genau, dass Narzissa und ich lange versucht haben ein weiteres Kind zu bekommen. Das „Programm" ist ein wahres Geschenk für uns, und Narzissa ist ... widerwillig dankbar."

Severus nickte.

"Sicher. Aber Du kannst nicht leugnen, dass das Programm für manche eine bequeme Ausrede ist, sich eine Sexsklavin zu halten. Bildlich gesprochen natürlich."

Es war ein Hauch von Ekel in Lucius Antwort.

"Natürlich."

Severus wusste, dass Lucius das niemals offiziell zugeben würde und zum ersten Mal sah Severus die wahre Last, die sein alter Freund trug.

"Wir leben in beunruhigende Zeiten, Severus und was Du vorschlägst, ist zumindest fraglich. Noch kümmert das unseren Herrn nicht. Aber hast du vergessen, wie es in den ersten Jahren war?"

Wie konnte Severus diese Zeit vergessen haben?

Bekannt als „Säuberungsperiode" war sie Abbild der Paranoia des Dunklen Lord. Eine Welle von Gewalt überrollte das Land und forderte zahlreiche Todesopfer. Mord und Folter waren an der Tagesordnung.

Jeder kleinste Versuch von Widerstand wurde im Keim erstickt.

Der Schrecken der Erinnerung zeigte sich auf Severus Gesicht und Lucius Ton wurde etwas milder.

"Ich würde nicht dein Freund sein, wenn ich Dir keinen Rat geben würde. Warum gehst Du nicht in ein Bordell, wenn Du auf der Suche nach Sex bist. Wenn Du eine Familie haben möchtest, such Dir eine gute Frau und heirate. Wie auch immer – vergiss diesen Unsinn."

Lucius warf die Petition auf dem Schreibtisch.

Es war nur zu verständlich, dass dieser so einen Ausweg vorschlug.

Lucius, mit seinem guten Aussehen.

Er, der jede Hexe haben konnte und der noch nie erlebt hatte, dass ihn eine Frau voller Abscheu ansah.

"Ich brauche keine Hure. Und ich möchte auch keine Ehefrau. Ich wünsche mir einen Erben", sagte Severus.

Er war bereit darum zu bitten, wenn es sein musste.

"Ich verstehe Dich nicht, Severus. Sag mir warum."

"Ich habe meine Gründe."

Lucius lehnte sich zurück und warf die Hände als Geste einer Niederlage in die Luft. Für einige Momente sagte er nichts.

Er studierte Severus mit zusammengekniffenen Augen, als ob er sorgfältig seine Möglichkeiten abwog.

"Also gut", sagte er schließlich und durchwühlte die Schriftrollen aus Pergament auf seinem Schreibtisch.

"Es gibt eine Möglichkeit, die vielleicht keine Aufmerksamkeit erregt. Sie wurde drei Mal platziert, zweimal erfolglos. Der dritte Haushalt brachte sie zurück als das Kind geboren wurde. Eine Unruhestifterin, unverbesserlich, habe ich gehört."

Lucius zog ein Pergament hervor.

„Trotzdem, ich habe volles Vertrauen in Deine Fähigkeit, sie zu kontrollieren haben."

Lucius überflog ein langes Stück Pergament.

"Nummer 2-8-3. Ich soll ihre Verbannung heute unterzeichnen."

Lucius ließ ein leeres Stück Pergament mit seinem Zauberstab herbeischweben und tauchte seine feine, silberne Feder in einen Topf mit schwarzer Tinte. Mit einer dramatischen Geste, setzte Lucius Federkiel auf das Pergament und begann zu schreiben, während er sprach.

"Du wirst den Antrag direkt zu Wishington bringen - er schuldet mir einen Gefallen."

Wohl einer von Lucius Spionen, dachte Severus.

Aber im Moment zählte das nicht, so lange dieser Mann sicherstellte dass seine Petition schnell und lautlos bearbeitet wurde.

"Da man sie verbannen wollte, ist ihr neuer Aufenthaltsort für eine gewisse Zeit unbekannt. Sie hat ein Jahr, dann wird man sie endgültig verbannen, wenn sich ihr Benehmen nicht verbessert hat. Aber das kann Dir ja egal sein. In dieser Zeit hat sie ihre Aufgabe erfüllt, nicht wahr?"

Lucius hielt inne und sah Severus an.

Der antwortete mit einem knappen Nicken.

Lucius faltete das Pergament, versiegelte es mit dem Wappen des Ministeriums und reichte es Severus.

"Wishingtons Büro befindet sich im ersten Stock, aus dem Aufzug, links, vierte Tür auf der rechten Seite."

Severus nahm das Stück Pergament dankbar entgegen.

"Danke, Lucius. Ich wusste, dass ich auf Dich zählen kann."

"Natürlich kannst Du das", erwiderte dieser.

„Jetzt raus aus meinem Büro und lass uns einfach hoffen, dass uns dieser kleine Trick nicht alle umbringen wird."

Severus war nicht von Lucius mürrischer Entlassung überrascht - es war so typisch. Freundlich und trotzdem immer auf der Hut.

Wishington war ein kleiner Mann mit einem kahlen Kopf, dünnem Schnurrbart und einer nervösen Ausstrahlung. Seine Augen überflogen das Pergament.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass das ein Problem sein wird", sagte er schließlich mit einem strahlenden Lächeln seine kleinen Spitzenzähne zeigend.

"Gut. Wann kann ich mit meiner Lieferung rechnen?"

"In ein paar Tagen, ich muss nur die Formalitäten regeln."

Mit einem knappen Kopfnicken, wünschte Severus Wishington einen guten Tag und verließ das Büro. Als er die Lobby durchquerte, kam er an der Mauer der Verräter vorbei.

Das monolithische Denkmal, bestehend aus dem Blut und Überresten von den Unglücklichen, die in den ersten Monaten der Herrschaft des Dunklen Lord getötet wurden, stand in der Eingangshalle - eine makabere Hommage an den Triumph über seine Feinde und eine Warnung an künftige Generationen.

Severus wandte sich schnell ab und eilte zu seinem Apparationspunkt.

* * *

><p><span>Bemerkung der Übersetzerin:<span>

Mich hat diese Geschichte sehr beeindruckt. Sie ist anders als andere Fanfiction und ich hoffe, dass Ihr sie ebenfalls mögt.

Ich habe bereits ein paar Kapitel fertig, würde aber die Reaktionen abwarten. Ansonsten verspreche ich, dass Ihr nicht so lange auf die Updates warten müsst.


	2. Chapter 2

2. Wunschdenken

Nahezu bewegungslos stand sie da. Ihr Blick war auf den braunen Teppich gerichtet und sie fragte sich wo sie gelandet war. Man hatte sie in den Floo gezerrt und nur gesagt, dass sie jetzt ihren zukünftigen Herren treffen würde.

Um wen es sich handelte, wusste sie nicht, niemand hatte sich die Mühe gemacht ihr etwas zu erklären. Aber jede Dienerin wusste, dass nur die treuesten Gefolgsleute des Dunklen Lords ihre Dienste in Anspruch nehmen konnten.

Wishington stand nervös neben ihr.

Der Mann erinnerte Hermine an eine Haus-Elfe, allerdings ohne deren Würde. Es kostete Hermine einiges den Blick nicht zu heben als jemand den Raum betrat.

Dieser Mann bestimmte ihr zukünftiges Schicksal und sie konnte nur hoffen, dass es nicht einer der Todesser war, die sie von früher kannte.

Einige Namen gingen ihr durch den Kopf - Nott und Dolohov, Carrow und McNair, Lucius Malfoy, Rodolfus Lestrange.

Sie betete inständig, dass es nicht der letzte war - Hermine konnte sich nicht vorstellen in einem gemeinsamen Haushalt mit Bellatrix zu leben.

"Miss Granger, darf ich fragen was Sie hier machen?"

Die sanfte Stimme war wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht und alles Blut schien aus ihrem Körper zu weichen. Sie war plötzlich wieder in einem Kerker, der als Klassenzimmer diente.

Ihre Kehle war wie zugeschnürt und sie kämpfte gegen den Drang zu weinen.

"Nun?", fragte Snape nach.

Überraschender Weise kam ihr Wishington zur Hilfe.

„Mr. Snape, Sir. Dies ist die Dienerin Nummer 2 - 8 -3, Eigentum von Snape während der Dauer ihrer Dienstleistung."

"Wie kommen Sie darauf, verdammt !"

Snapes wütende Stimme hallte in den Raum und Hermine zuckte wider Willen zusammen.

Wishington wurde plötzlich unsicher und sie fühlte einen Anflug von Mitgefühl für den Beamten.

"Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass kein Fehler gemacht wurde. Alle Papiere scheinen in Ordnung zu sein."

Er beugte sich zu Hermine und flüsterte: "Du bist doch 2 - 8 - 3, nicht wahr?"

Sie hatte sich noch immer nicht von dem Schock erholte und nickte nur.

"Sehen Sie, Sir. Alles ist in Ordnung", erklärte Wishington.

Langsam kam Hermine wieder zu „Bewußtsein" und die Begegnung mit diesem Mann löste in ihr widersprüchliche Gefühle aus. Auf der einen Seite, war Snape jemand, den sie kannte, sogar widerwillig gelegentlich vertraut hatte und das war irgendwie tröstlich.

Sicher, der Mann konnte grausam sein, aber sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass er seinen Schülern geschadet hatte.

Auf der anderen Seite war Snape ein Verräter der übelsten Art - jemand, der vielleicht mit Schuld daran war, dass sie den Krieg verloren hatten und ihre Freunde tot waren.

Sie war nicht sicher, ob sie ertragen konnte in den gleichen Raum mit ihm zu sein, geschweige denn die Dienste zu leisten, die man von ihr erwartete.

Wie durch einen Nebel hörte sie den Streit von Snape und Wishington.

"Wenn das ein Witz von Lucius ist ..."

"Ich bitte um Verzeihung, Sir", warf Wishington ein.

"Dann muss es ein Irrtum sein."

Hermine fand, dass Snapes immer verzweifelter klang.

"Ich glaube nicht, Sir. Sie haben ausdrücklich um eine Dienerin gebeten und der Minister ist dieser Bitte freundlicherweise nachgekommen."

"Ich habe nicht nach ihr gefragt!"

Snape zeigte anklagend auf Hermine.

"Sir, wenn diese Anordnung für Sie inakzeptabel ist, kann ich 2-8-3 in die Verbannung schicken. Aber es ist meine Pflicht, Sie zu warnen. Es gibt keinen Ersatz. Der Minister hat sich bereits sehr viel Mühe gegeben, um Ihre Wünsche zu erfüllen. "

Etwas in Wishingtons Worten gab Hermine Hoffnung. Es war das Wort Verbannung.

Immer wieder hatte sie davon gehört, dass der Dunkle Lord unerwünschte Personen weggeschickt hatte. Wohin wusste zwar niemand, aber im Moment schien Hermine diese Strafe sehr erstrebenswert. Ja, sie hoffe darauf.

Sie war nicht sicher, was die Verbannung brachte, aber sie würde weg sein - weg von dem Ministerium, weg von Todessern.

Vielleicht könnte sie dort sogar Gleichgesinnte, ehemalige Mitkänpfer finden, die bereit waren gegen die Tyrannei des Dunklen Herrschers rebellieren.

Sie könnten sich zusammentun und kämpfen, wie sie in alten Tagen. Es war nur eine Fantasie, aber es war genug um ihr die Hoffnung zu geben, die sie am Leben erhielt.

Für die beiden Männer überraschend, sah sie hoch und öffnete ihren Mund.

"Mr. Wishington, ich möchte nicht bei Mr. Snape zu bleiben", sagte sie.

Die Stille im Zimmer war schlimmer als Snapes harsche Worte zuvor.

Wishington starrte sie mit offenem Mund an.

Snapes Reaktion sah sie nicht. Sie hatte viel zu viel Angst in seine Richtung zu schauen.

Ein Stück Pergament rutschte aus Wishington Hände und landete auf dem Boden, aber niemand rührte sich um es aufzuheben.

"Was?

Wishington hatte es endlich geschafft seine Stimme wieder zu finden.

Seine nervöse Blicke in Snapes Richtung gaben ihr zu denken.

Vielleicht hatte sie doch das Falsche gesagt, aber nun war es zu spät.

"Ich sagte, diese Platzierung ist für mich inakzeptabel. Ich würde eine Verbannung bevorzugen."

Hermine hoffte mit genügend Nachdruck gesprochen zu haben.

"Miss Granger."

Als Snape nicht weiter redete, schaute Hermine zu ihm hinüber und was sie auf seinem Gesicht sah, erschreckte sie – sein Blick war voller Hass.

"Miss Granger", wiederholte er, "Sie irren, wenn Sie glauben in dieser Sache etwas zu sagen haben."

Snapes Stimme war ruhig, zu ruhig und damit tödlich. Das schien auch Wishington so zu sehen, denn er rückte von ihr ab.

Aber sie weigerte sich nachzugeben.

"Ich bin kein Kind mehr, Professor, Sie können mich nicht einschüchtern."

"Wir werden sehen."

Snape griff nach seinem Zauberstab.

Hermine straffte die Schultern und wappnete sich für das, was als nächstes passieren würde. Allerdings war sie sehr überrascht, als Snape seine Aufmerksamkeit in Richtung Wishington wandte.

"Ich glaube, Sie sagten alle Papiere sind in Ordnung?"

Wishington nickte. Er umklammerte den Stapel Pergamente, als ob er sie von einem drohenden Ansturm von Flüchen schützen wollte.

"Sehr gut. Dann können wir ja auch weitere Formalitäten verzichten. Mir wurde Mis – Dienerin 2-8-3 zugeteilt und dabei bleibt es."

Er lächelte.

Wishington zögerte nicht.

"Ja, natürlich. Ich bin mir sicher, das wird das beste sein. Es gibt nur ein paar Dokumente, die Sie unterschreiben müssen."

Hermine sah mit sinkenden Herzen zu wie der Beamte Snape das erste Stück Pergament gab.

Snape berührte es mit seinem Zauberstab und sein Name erschien am unteren Rand des Dokuments in blau leuchtenden Buchstaben, die in das Pergament sanken. Das war sie - die unauslöschliche und magisch verbindliche Unterschrift.

Jeder Nerv in ihrem Körper protestierte gegen die Ungerechtigkeit dieser Vereinbarung.

Und sie verstand nicht warum Snape sie behalten wollte.

Er hatte deutlich sein Missfallen zum Ausdruck gebraucht und hätte sie sofort wegschicken können.

Stattdessen hatte er ein Dokument unterzeichnet, das sie an ihn für eine ungewisse Zeit binden würde. Warum war er bereit ihre Anwesenheit zu ertragen? Wollte er sie bestrafen?

Jedenfalls kam es er ihr wie die Unterzeichnung eines Todesurteils vor.

* * *

><p>Na toll, ich wollte das nächste Kapitel nach 3 Reviews posten. Dankt allen die Euch das neue Kapitel so schnell ermöglicht haben. Falls Euch Fehler auffallen, bitte melden !<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Regeln**

Hermine sah wie Wishington eine Handvoll Flohpulver in den Kamin warf und in den grünen Flammen verschwand.

Als Snape sich zu ihr umdrehte, sah sie Wut in seine Augen, die aber schnell hinter einem starren Gesichtsausdruck verschwand.

"Sie enttäuschen mich, Miss Granger. Ich dachte immer, Sie wären die einzig intelligente Gryffindor im Orden. Offensichtlich ein Irrtum."

"Sir, ich ..."

Sie biss sich auf die Lippe, unsicher, was sie sagen sollte.

Eine Entschuldigung wäre ratsam, aber heuchlerisch - sie hatte gemeint, was sie sagte. Die Verbannung war ihre einzige Hoffnung und er hatte ihr diese weggenommen.

Glücklicherweise schien Snape weder eine Entschuldigung noch eine Erklärung zu erwarten.

"Folgen Sie mir", zischte er sie an und drehte sich auf dem Absatz um. Hermine folgte ihm so schnell sie konnte.

Dabei versuchte sie sich den Weg genau einzuprägen.

Ihr letzter Herr hatte sie hart bestraft als sie eine halbe Stunde zu spät zum Essen kam, weil sie das Wohnzimmer nicht gefunden hatte. Für einen Außenstehenden hörte sich das merkwürdig an, aber die großen Herrenhäusen waren nicht nur verwinkelt, sondern oft auch nicht Zaubern belegt.

Snapes Haus war ein riesiges Labyrinth aus dunklen Gängen und Treppenhäusern. Sie konzentrierte sich auf ihren Weg und versuchte, nicht über den Mann, der vor ihr lief, nachzudenken.

Sie gingen aus der Wohnstube und in einen angrenzenden Speisesaal, bogen nach links durch eine Tür und stießen dann auf eine Wendeltreppe. Nach etwa zwanzig Schritten in einem schmalen Durchgang, nahmen sie die kleine Treppe auf der linken Seite - nicht die auf der rechten Seite und kamen zu einer kleinen Sitzecke mit Bücherregalen. Der langen Korridor auf der rechten Seite schien ins nichts führen, aber Snape ging selbstbewusst durch den Wandteppich am Ende und Hermine folgte ihm einfach.

Sie gelangten in ein anderes Wohnzimmer, das mit Porträts von mehreren wachsam schauenden Zauberer und Hexen dekoriert war.

Rund 12 Schritte später blieb Snape vor einer massiven Holztür stehen.

"Das, Miss Granger, ist Ihr Zimmer."

Die Tür öffnete sich und Hermine schaute in einen Raum, der in helles Sonnenlicht getaucht war.

Wie die anderen Zimmer, die sie gesehen hatte, war er geräumig, aber einfach eingerichtet. Es gab ein Bett, einen Tisch und eine Lampe.

Das große Fenster wurde von weißen Vorhängen eingerahmt, darunter stand eine Bank.

Dann gab es noch einen Schrank, einen ovaler Teppich und ein Bett.

Sonst nichts - keine Spiegel oder Blumenvasen, keine Bilderrahmen.

Der dunkle Kreis an der Decke, von wo offensichtlich ein Kronleuchter entfernt worden war, wirkte wie eine leere Augenhöhle.

Hermine sah ein Fenster, das nur durch den Herrn des Hauses geöffnet werden konnte.

Das Zimmer war nach Vorschrift vorbereitet worden - nichts Zerbrechliches, nichts Scharfes, nichts mit dem sie sich umbringen konnte.

Das Ministerium hatte diese Vorschriften nach zahlreichen Selbstmorden im ersten Jahr des Programms eingeführt.

"Es ist ein großes Haus", sagte sie.

"Eigentlich ist das Haus nicht so groß wie es scheint. Es ist verzaubert. Eindringlinge sollen verwirrt werden. Wir sind nicht mehr als ein Flug und zehn Meter von dem Platz entfernt an dem wir begonnen haben."

Sie wandte sich überrascht an Snape.

„Das ist genial."

"In der Tat", er räusperte sich.

„Ihre Kleidung kam heute morgen und hängt im Schrank. Ich lasse Sie jetzt allein."

Snape wandte sich hastig ab und war fast verschwunden, bevor Hermine reagieren konnte.

"Warten Sie, Sir! Darf ich eine Frage stellen?"

Snape drehte sich mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue zu ihr um und seufzte.

"Wenn es sein muss, Miss Granger", zischte er.

"Wann werde ich sie treffen ?"

Snape runzelte die Stirn.

"Wen?"

"Ihre Frau."

Snape trat einen Schritt zurück und seine Augen flackerten kurz.

"Es gibt keine Madam Snape. Ich bin nicht verheiratet."

"Sie leben hier allein?"

"Das sind zwei Fragen, Miss Granger, aber ja. Wir beide werden für den Moment die einzigen Bewohner sein."

Hermine wusste, was er meinte - bis ihr zukünftiges Kind geboren wurde. Sie wollte nicht weiter fragen.

Sie fühlte sich plötzlich sehr müde.

"Ich glaube, ich würde mich gern für eine Weile hinlegen."

Snape nickte.

"Wie Sie wünschen."

Er schloss leise die Tür hinter sich.

Durch die Massivholztür hörte Hermine wie er einen Schutzzauber über ihr Zimmer legte.

Sobald sie allein war, setzte sich Hermine auf die Bank vor dem Fenster und starrte auf die schnell untergehende Sonne. Sie hatte keine Ahnung wo sie war, es gab keine Gebäude, nur Felder und Gärten.

Sie nahm an, dass sie sich irgendwo in den Highlands von Schottland aufhielt, aber auch das war natürlich nur eine Vermutung. Es war auch nicht wichtig, denn sie würde nicht von hier wegkommen.

In der Vergangenheit hatte sie mehrfach versucht zu fliehen. Jedesmal wurde sie gefasst und hart bestraft. Ihre Fußsohle waren ein sichtbares Zeichen und sie hatte nicht vor weitere Narben zu bekommen.

Seufzend erhob sie sich und ging zum Bett. Sie zog sich aus, faltete ihre Kleidung ordentlich zusammen und kletterte hinein.

Die Matratze war weich und das seidene Laken duftete leicht nach frischen Äpfeln. Es war nicht so hart wie ihr früheres Bett, dass eher ein Feldbett war.

Das Bett hier war für etwas anderes gedacht. Dennoch schloss sie die Augen, genoß den seltenen Moment der Ruhe und Privatsphäre.

X

x

x

Sie erwachte plötzlich und sah Snapes finsteres Gesicht vor sich.

„Das Frühstück ist fertig, wenn Sie soweit wären."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn und blickte zum Fenster. Strahlender Sonnenschein.

Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass sie so lange geschlafen hatte.

"Entschuldigen Sie", sagte sie schläfrig.

"Miss Granger, Sie haben haben wie eine Tote geschlafen. Ich war zweimal hier. Wenn jemand durch das Schutzschild gedrungen wäre, hätte man sonst etwas machen können."

"Bei allem Respekt, Sir, niemand würde es wagen Ihre Schutzzauber zu durchbrechen. Und wenn doch, dann nicht ungestraft."

Sie erinnerte sich an so einen Zwischenfall auf Hogwarts und der Schüler hinkte noch zwei Jahre später.

"Leichtsinn, Miss Granger, ist ein Luxus, den sich wenige leisten können und die meisten bezahlen ihn mit ihrem Leben. Sie tun gut daran, sich daran erinnern," erklärte Snape, aber das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht sagte ihr, dass er sich an den Vorfall erinnerte.

Hermine fiel plötzlich auf, dass sie noch immer in ihrem Nachthemd vor Snape saß.

"Sir, wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben, möchte ich mich gern anziehen."

"Sicher. Ich werde vor der Tür warten."

Snape verließ den Raum mit ein wenig mehr Eile als Hermine für notwendig erachtet hätte.

Sie entdeckte eine kleine Tür in der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Raumes und vermutete dort das Bad.

Es war klein, ohne Spiegel und Badewanne - nur eine Toilette, ein kleines Waschbecken und eine Dusche. Sie schaute diese sehnsüchtig an, ihre Haut juckte. Aber Snape wartete auf sie und er was alles, nur nicht geduldig.

Sie ging schnell auf die Toilette, putzte sich die Zähne, spritzte Wasser ins Gesicht und fuhr mit einer Bürste durch ihr kurz geschnittenem Haar. Zurück in ihrem Zimmer, zog sie ihre verhassten Roben an. Nicht nur, dass der Stoff rau war und ihrer Haut reizte, nein auch die Farbe war an Hässlichkeit nicht zu übertreffen.

Hastig schlüpfte in ihre Schuhe, ebenfalls vom Ministerium gestellt, und ging hinaus in den Flur, um Snape zu treffen.

"Dieses Mal, Miss Granger, werden Sie die Führung übernehmen."

Sie war überzeugt den Weg zurück zu finden. Aber heute morgen schien alles anders zu sein. Wie sie sich auch bewegte, alles was sie sah, war ein unbekannter, scheinbar endloser Korridor.

Verwirrt schaute sie Snape an.

"Dort", sagte er und deutete in die Richtung einer Tür.

Sie ging ein paar Schritte, bevor sie angehielt.

"Diese Tür war in der vergangenen Nacht nicht hier, oder?"

"Nein, das war sie nicht. Gehen Sie hinein."

Hermine gehorchte, in der Erwartung in das Wohnzimmer mit den Porträts gehen, aber sie fand ein fremdes Zimmer - eine Art Speisekammer mit Regalen gesäumt.

Es gab keinen anderen Weg aus dem Raum als den den sie gekommen waren. Sie wandte sich abermals an Snape.

"Das Frühstück wird kalt, Miss Granger."

"Es tut mir leid, Sir, ich weiß nicht, wo ich bin."

Er schien über ihre Aussage einen Moment nachzudenken.

"Vielleicht würde es helfen, wenn ich Ihnen sage, dass sich zwar die Aufteilung des Hauses ändert, seine Struktur aber erhalten bleibt."

Hermine dachte über die neuen Informationen nach.

Sie schloss die Augen und visualisierte den Weg, den sie in der Nacht genommen hatte, konzentrierte sich auf Richtung und Entfernungen und ignorieren alles andere.

Als sie zu einem Ergebnis gekommen war, öffnete sie die Augen und deutete auf die Regale zu ihrer Rechten.

"Das ist die Mauer, durch die wir in der letzten Nacht gegangen sind."

Snape nickte.

Hermine ging darauf zu und war mühelos auf der anderen Seite. Sie landete in einem anderen Gang, diesmal zögerte sie nicht. Sie folgte dem Korridor, zählte ihre Schritte und wandte sich dann nach links.

Plötzlich hielt sie Snape fest.

"Wie viele Schritte waren es in der letzten Nacht?"

"Zwanzig", antwortete Hermine.

„Korrekt."

"Die Treppen ändern ihr Aussehen, aber nicht dem Standort."

Damit hatte sie alle Informationen, die sie brauchte und stand dann endlich wieder in dem Wohnzimmer.

"Das war genial!" rief sie aus.

"Danke, Miss Granger. Zehn Schritte nach rechts und hinter dieser Tür ist die Küche."

Snape war kurz angebunden, aber Hermine hörte keinen Zynismus in seinem Ton.

Die Küche war kleiner, als sie erwartet hatte, aber gemütlich, mit einem runden Tisch und vier Stühlen.

Snape deutete auf einen der Stühle und ging zum Herd, wo er zwei Schalen aus einem Schrank nahm und begann sie mit Brei zu füllen.

Hermine setzte sich, war aber noch zu neugierig auf das Haus um ruhig zu bleiben.

Sie hatte in verwunschenen Häusern gelebt - Grimmauldplatz und Hogwarts mit seinen wechselnden Treppen und geheimen Zimmer - aber sie hatte noch nie ein Haus wie dieses gesehen.

"Aber, Sir, da ist eine Sache, die ich nicht verstehe. Wenn die Zimmer sich ständig ändern, wie kann ich wissen wo ich am Ende ankomme?"

"Es ist einfach, Miss Granger. Nicht alle Zimmer wechseln den Standort oder das Aussehen. Die wichtigsten Räume, diese Küche, Ihr Schlafzimmer und mein Zimmer ändern nie Ort oder Aussehen. Andere Räume, wie meine persönliche Bibliothek, mein Labor und ein paar andere, ändern die Lage, aber nicht Aussehen.

Der Rest der Zimmer dient nur zur Verwirrung, sie haben keinen praktischen Nutzen."

Der Teekessel pfiff und die beiden Hausbewohner begannen mit ihrem Frühstück. Sie aßen schweigend, Snape hielt die Augen fest auf seine Schale gerichtet, während sich Hermine umsah und auch verstohlende Blicke in Snapes Richtung warf.

Sie studierte ihn zum ersten Mal seit ihrer Ankunft. Fast sieben Jahre waren vergangen seit sie ihn zuletzt gesehen hatte, aber er hatte sich nur wenig verändert. Er hatte seine offizielle schwarz-silberne Robe der vergangenen Nacht gegen eine einfache aus schwarzem Leinen getauscht.

Seine Bewegungen waren methodisch, aber elegant.

"Stimmt was nicht mit dem Frühstück, Miss Granger?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und senkte ihren Blick.

"Nein, ich bin fertig. Vielen Dank."

"Gut."

"Wir haben ein paar Dinge zu besprechen bevor ich in mein Labor gehe."

Er lies ein offiziell aussehendes Pergament zu sich schweben.

Hermine rutschte unbehaglich auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her.

Dies war der Moment, den sie seit ihrer Ankunft gefürchtet hatte.

Snape entrollte das Pergament.

"Es ist mir aufgefallen, dass Ihre bisherigen Platzierungen durch eine Reihe von unglücklichen Zwischenfällen beeinträchtigt wurden. Also sollten wir über die Regeln dieses Hauses sprechen, so dass es keine bedauerlichen Missverständnissen geben wird."

Sie nickte.

„Es gibt kein Spucken, Treten, Schlagen. Sie werden mein Eigentum respektieren."

Hermine zuckte zusammen, sie war wirklich nicht stolz auf ihr Verhalten.

Abwesend kratzte sie sich.

„Miss Granger, ist es etwas mit Ihrem Arm?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und fing an, den anderen Arm zu kratzen.

"Ist das Kratzen Zeichen eines nervösen Zustand? Weil das vererbt werden kann."

Snape sah Hermine besorgt an.

"Nein, Sir. Der Stoff reizt meine Haut."

Snape legte das Pergament ab und ging um den Tisch.

Er griff nach ihrem Handgelenk und schob den Ärmel ihrer Robe hoch und sah sich die roten Flecken an, die durch das viele Kratzen sehr unschön aussahen.

Seine Hände waren überraschend sanft und warm. Aus unerklärlichen Gründen hatte sie immer vermutet, dass seine Haut kalt sein würde.

"Und niemand hat etwas dagegen getan?", fragte er.

"Der Heiler im Center verschrieb eine Salbe, aber die roch nach Desinfektionsmittel und verbrannten Knochen. Ich habe sie weggeworfen."

"Ein Märtyrerin? Wie inspirierend, dass Sie lieber unter dem Schmerz leiden als dem Gestank."

Hermine hatte nicht gelitten. Während ihrer bisherigen Platzierungen hatte sie wunderbar duftenden Lotionen von ihren Meistern erhalten, natürlich nur im Austausch gegen besondere Gefälligkeiten, wenn die Ehefrauen nicht da waren.

Aber das versuchte sie zu verdrängen.

Es gab eine Menge Dinge in Hermines Vergangenheit über die sie einfach nicht mehr nachdenken wollte. So war es einfacher zu überleben.

Und letzlich wollte sie das – Überleben.

"Unterlassen Sie das. Es ist störend."

Snape ließ ihren Arm los.

"Also weiter mit den Regeln in meinem Haushalt. Sie haben absichtlich kochendes Wasser über Oliver Crispus Schoß gekippt?"

Hermine wurde rot.

„Er hat sich schlecht benommen und seine Frau wollte ihn nicht stoppen", erklärte sie kleinlaut.

"Ich verstehe."

Snape sah sie an.

"Sie werden Ihr Zimmer nicht ohne meine Erlaubnis verlassen. Die Mahlzeiten nehmen wir hier ein. Sie werden nicht herumschnüffeln. Ist das klar?"

"Ja, Sir."

"Sehr gut. Ich habe zu arbeiten. Ich nehme an, Sie finden in ihr Zimmer zurück", sagte Snape als er das Pergament zusammenrollte und in seine Robe steckte.

Hermine zögerte.

"Sir, wir haben nicht über den anderen Teil der Vereinbarung gesprochen."

"Welchen Teil meinen Sie, Miss Granger?"

"Ich gehe davon, dass ich Ihnen ein Kind gebären soll. Meine fruchtbaren Tage beginnen in einer Woche", erklärte sie.

"Ja, natürlich. Sie sind mit dem Prozess vertraut?"

"Ja, aber ..."

"Dann haben wir nichts mehr zu diskutieren."

Snapes Ton ließ keinen Raum für Argumente zu, so nickte sie nur. Sie verließ die Küche und ging in ihr Zimmer.

X

x

x


	4. Chapter 4

**Bin ich zu schnell ? Keine neuen Reviews ? Egal, hier das nächste Kapitel**

* * *

><p><strong>Das Tal der verlorenen Seelen<strong>

Snape war nicht in der Küche als Hermione zum Mittagessen kam, aber es stand eine Platte mit Sandwiches auf dem Tisch. Sie aß allein und kehrte in ihr Zimmer zurück.

Auch am Abend war sie allein, dabei hatte sie gehofft Snape zu begegnen.

Sie hatte den ganzen Tag allein und gelangweilt in ihrem Zimmer verbracht und musste dabei ständig an die vielen Bücher denken, die sie am Tag zuvor gesehen hatte. Sie hatte gehofft, Snape würde ihr vielleicht erlauben etwas zu lesen.

Auf den ersten Blick schien es sich um Bücher zu handeln, die den Dienerinnen veboten waren, aber vielleicht durfte sie eine wissenschaftliche Zeitschrift oder sogar eine Kopie der Witch Weekly lesen. Alles was gegen die Langeweile half, war ihr mehr als willkommen.

Die anderen Häuser waren „lebendiger" gewesen. Sie war die Attraktion gewesen und wie ein exotisches Haustier in den Salons gezeigt worden.

Hier herrschte nur Stille und Einsamkeit und sie fragte sich, wie Snape das verkraftete.

Aber er konnte ja auch das Haus verlassen oder in seinem Labor arbeiten. Wo auch immer sich das befand.

Die Versuchung, die verbotene Gänge erkunden war groß. Aber sie wußte nicht welche Art von "Vorsichtsmaßnahmen" Snape ergriffen hatte, um sein Haus zu schützen.

Inzwischen war es fast Mitternacht und als Snape noch immer nicht aufgetaucht war, entschloss sich Hermine zurück in ihr Zimmer zu gehen.

Nach einer unruhigen Nacht wachte sie früher als sonst auf und nutzte die zusätzliche Zeit um eine lange Dusche zu nehmen.

Als sie aus dem Badezimmer kam, stand auf dem Tisch ein hellgrünes Gefäß. Neben dem Glas lag ein kleines Stück Pergament.

„Reiben Sie damit Ihre Arme ein. Werfen Sie es nicht weg."

Hermione schraubte den Deckel auf und roch daran.

Nicht schlecht, dachte sie. Ein schwacher Hauch von Wacholder.

Sie begann die betroffenen Stellen einzureiben und fühlte sofort wie der Juckreiz nachlies.

Sie kleidete sich schnell an und eilte in die Küche, in der Hoffnung Snape zu treffen und ihm für die Salbe zu danke.

Auf dem Weg hörte sie Stimmen, die aus dem Wohnzimmer kamen. Sie erkannte Snape und auch die andere Stimme war beunruhigend vertraut.

„Severus, mir ist klar, dass Du nicht weißt wie man Frauen behandelt. Und auch Dienerinnen sind Frauen. Man muss sie hegen und pflegen."

"Oh, ich verstehe", sagte Snape. "Sie sind wie zarte Pflanzen."

„Genau."

„Zählst Du Deine Schwäägerin Bella auch zu dieser Spezies?", fragte er sarkastisch.

"Bella ist ... etwas Besonderes", gab Malfoy lachend zu.

Die beiden lachten über Bellatrix ?

Sie musste unbedingt herausbekommen wer der zweite Mann war.

Vielleicht, wenn sie sehen konnte ... Die Tür zum Wohnzimmer war nur angelehnt und Hermione schlich näher heran und schaute vorsichtig hinein.

Sie sah Snape und ihm gegenüber saß Lucius Malfoy. Er hielt eine Teetasse in der Hand und wirkte gelangweilt.

„Warum richtest Du Dich nicht etwas besser ein. Alles ist so … einfach."

Das andere Thema schien beendet.

„Glaub mir, Severus, ich weiß wovon ich rede."

Hermine war sich nicht sicher warum, aber die Überheblichkeit Malfoys ärgerte sie. Sicher ihre Mahlzeiten waren einfach, aber ausreichend. Und obwohl Snape Haus war weit entfernt von den prachtvollen Herrenhäusern in denen sie schon gelebt hatte war, fühlte sie sich sicher.

Lucius stellte die Tasse ab und stand auf. Seine eleganten Roben machten ein leises Geräusch als er auf und ab ging.

"Aber es gibt wichtigere Dinge, die ich mit Dir besprechen muss. Du hast Wishington verängstigt. Der Mann kam ganz aufgeregt in mein Büro."

"Ich habe ihn so behandelt, wie er es verdiente."

Alle Fröhlichkeit war Severus Stimme verschwunden.

Hermine spürte die deutliche Veränderung seiner Stimmung, obwohl sie nicht wußte warum. Malfoy jedenfalls reagierte nicht darauf.

"Er hat mir erzählt, dass Du Deine neuen Dienerin Miss Granger genannt hast. Wenn ich nicht irre, gab es eine Miss Granger auf Hogwarts. Ich hoffe, es handelt sich nicht um die gleiche Person?"

Hermine war gespannt auf Severus Antwort, aber bevor es dazu kam, erschreckte sie eine hohe Stimme.

„Miss, das Frühstück ist fertig."

Hermione drehte sich um und versuchte sich schnell in Sicherheit zu bringen, aber es war zu spät.

Neben ihr stand ein wütender Snape.

"Sie lauschen, Miss Granger? Diese Gewohnheit sollten Sie sich ganz schnell abgewöhnen."

Hermione stotterte.

"Ich war nicht ... Ich habe nicht ... Ich hatte gehofft, ich könnte mit Ihnen sprechen, Sir."

Snapes Augen huschten zu Malfoy, der die Szene einer seltsamen Mischung aus Unterhaltung und Überraschung in seinem Gesicht beobachtete.

"Gehen Sie in die Küche. Ich werde in Kürze bei Ihnen sein," befahl ihr Snape.

Hermione nickte und lief an Snape vorbei.

* * *

><p>Der ging zurück is Wohnzimmer und legte eine Schweigezauber über den Raum. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass diese Szene nicht schlimmeres anrichten würde.<p>

Hermine indessen hatte die Küche betreten, die heute morgen ganz anders aussah.

Auf dem Tisch lag ein weißes Leinentuch und in der Mitte stand eine Vase mit Blumen.

Der köstliche Duft von Speck und Marmelade erfüllte die Luft, und die alten Teekessel war durch einen aus Porzellan ersetzt worden. Die größte Veränderung war allerdings die Anwesenheit der Hauselfe. Hermine zuckte zusammen als die winzige Elfe neben ihr erschien.

"Miss wollen Ihr Frühstück ?"

"Ja bitte."

Wenn sie schon bestraft werden würde, dann wenigstens mit vollen Magen. Sie blickte auf ihren Teller und begann ihre Rühreier zu essen und es waren die bei weiten besten, die sie je gegessen hatte.

"Entschuldige, wie ist dein Name?" fragte sie nach dem dritten Bissen.

"Ich Fritzlee, Miss", antwortete die Hauselfe und ein Teeservice schwebte sanft auf den Tisch.

Hermine griff nach der Teekanne.

"Ich wusste nicht, dass Snape Hauselfen hat", kommentierte sie und beobachtete wie sich ihre Tasse mit heißer Flüssigkeit füllte.

"Master Snape hat keine Hauselfen, Miss. Master Malfoy sagt Miss brauchen Betreuung."

Fritzlee Aussage erklärte einen großen Teil des Gespräches, obwohl sie bezweifelte, dass Snape seinem Freund für diese Geste danken würde.

In diesem Moment stürmte ein wütender Zauberer in die Küche.

"Master Snape wollen sein Frühstück ?" fragte Fritzlee hoffnungsvoll.

„Nein, ich habe plötzlich keinen Appetit mehr."

Er fegte um den Tisch herum und stand direkt vor seiner ehemaligen Schülerin.

"Tun Sie das nie wieder", schrie er Hermine an.

"Dann Tee, vielleicht?" versuchte Fritzlee ihn zu unterbrechen.

Snape wollte schon ablehnen, schien es sich aber zu überlegen. "Tee ist in Ordnung ", blaffte er die Haus-Elfe an.

"Sie haben keine Ahnung was Sie angerichtet haben, Miss Granger."

"Zucker?" fragte Fritzlee.

"Nein!"

Snape schlug mit der Hand auf den Tisch. Das Geschirr klapperte und der heiße Tee schwappte über die Tischdecke.

Fritzlee verschwand mit einem lauten Knall und Hermine kämpfte gegen das überwältigende Gefühl der Verlassenheit - sie wusste, dass sie nun ganz allein Snapes Zorn ausgesetzt war.

„Ich wollte nicht lauschen, Sir. Ich wollte mit Ihnen reden,

aber als ich jemanden hörte, wusste ich nicht was ich machen sollte."

Das war nicht einmal gelogen.

"Lügen Sie mich nicht an, Sie undankbares Wesen," schrie Snape.

Sie wollte nicht weinen, dabei würde ihn es nur noch wütender machen.

Aber so sehr sie es auch versuchte, die Tränen kamen.

„Sir, wenn Sie mich nicht ertragen können, warum lassen Sie mich denn nicht gehen?", bot sie leise an.

Snape starrte sie an als wenn sie verrückt geworden war.

„Sie gehen lassen, sagen Sie? Ein faszinierender Vorschlag. Und wohin, bitte, würden Sie gehen?"

„In die Verbannung. Ich habe gehört, was Wishington gesagt hat. Wenn Sie mich zurückschicken, dann werde ich verbannt und Sie sind mich los."

"Wirklich verlockend. Es gibt nur einen Haken an Ihrem außergewöhnlichen Plan."

"Der wäre, Sir?" , fragte Hermine mit leiser Stimme.

Aber sie war nicht sicher, dass sie die Antwort hören wollte.

"Es gibt kein Exil, du dummes Mädchen!"

Snape musste lügen. Sie hatte die Nachricht im Daily Prophet gelesen: Verbannung aus der magischen Welt für alle Unerwünschten. Percy Weasly war als einer der ersten, zusammen mit Colin Creevey. Viele andere waren ihnen gefolgt. Sie mussten doch irgendwo hingegangen sein.

"Ich glaube Ihnen nicht", forderte sie ihn heraus.

"Dann sehe ich nur einen Weg Sie davon zu überzeugen. Fritzlee!"

Die Haus-Elfe erschien.

"Master Snape wollen ...?"

"Miss Granger Umhang, sofort!"

"Ja, Sir."

Hermione versuchte zu sprechen, zu fragen, wohin sie gingen, aber bevor sie irgendwelche Worte zu formulieren konnte, war Fritzlee mit dem Umhang zurück.

Hermine zog ihn mit zitternden Fingern an und folgte Snape nach draußen.

* * *

><p>Es war angenehm frisch draußen, aber keinesfalls brauchte sie für diese Temparturen einen Umhang.<p>

Ohne Vorwarnung umfasste sie Snape.

"Bleiben Sie nah bei mir und zappeln Sie nicht", wies er Hermine an.

Im nächsten Moment begann die von ihr verhasste Apparition.

Als sie wieder gelandet waren, war es dunkel. Eisiger Wind peitschte über sie hinweg. Durch den dichten Nebel konnte man nichts sehen.

Snape stand dicht hinter ihr, den Zauberstab in der Hand. Als sich der Wind legte und der Nebel verschwand, sah Hermine dass sie auf einer Klippe standen. Unter ihnen war ein dunkler Wald zu sehen, aus dem ein merkwürdiges Geräusch kam.

Jemand stöhnte, dachte sie voller Angst.

Aber im nächsten Moment sah sie Menschen - Hunderte, vielleicht Tausende von Menschen - ihre zerfetzten Kleidern hingen in Fetzen von ihren abgemagerten Gliedmaßen. Sie schwankten wie im Sturm, rührten sich aber nicht von der Stelle.

Hermine trat einen Schritt zurück und sties mit Snape zusammen.

"Wo sind wir, was ist das ?", fragte sie.

"Das, Miss Granger, ist Ihr Exil - das Tal der verlorenen Seelen."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte, den Sinn des grausigen Anblicks zu erfassen.

"Ich verstehe nicht, sind sie ...?"

"Tot? Ihre Körper sind tot und längst verrottet. Das hier sind ihre Seelen. Gefangen für alle Ewigkeit. "

"Alle ? Alle die wegen geringfügiger Delikte ...?" , flüsterte sie.

"Nichts ist geringfügig in den Augen des Dunklen Lord. Denken Sie an die Mauer der Verräter im Ministerium. Das war nur eine Demonstration, ein Schauspiel für die Massen. Hier sehen Sie was die größere Strafe ist."

„Sie wissen davon und haben nichts getan um ihn zu stoppen?"

"Was schlagen Sie vor, einen geharnischten Beschwerdebrief an den Dunklen Lord? Obwohl, Petitionene sind wohl eher Ihr Stil."

Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass man nichts gegen dieses Unrecht tun konnte. Aber je länger sie nachdachte, desto unsicherer wurde sie. Auch ihr fiel nichts ein und was noch schlimmer war, sie könnte einer dieser Seelen sein.

„Warum haben Sie mich gerettet? Ich habe Sie beleidigt und provoziert und trotzdem bin ich am Leben. Warum ?"

"Ich hatte den Eindruck, dass Sie leben wollen. Aber vielleicht habe ich mich geirrt."

Ein Schrei durchdrang die Dunkelheit und Hermine kämpfte gegen den Drang auf die Knie zu fallen. Stattdessen fuhr sie mit der Hand über ihre Wange und wischte die Tränen weg.

"Nein, Sie haben Recht, ich will leben."

Snape trat näher, bis sie seinen Körper fühlte und fragte sie leise:

„Selbst wenn Sie meine Aufmerksamkeiten ertragen müssen?"

Es war eine Ironie des Schicksals, dass alles was Snape ihr antun konnte, nichts im Vergleich zu dem war was sie dort unten sah.

"Ja", antwortete sie schlicht.

"Bitte, ich möchte nach Hause."

* * *

><p>In dieser Nacht träumte Hermine von ihren Freunden, ihren offenen Mündern, den stummen Schreien.<p>

Und sie war eine von diesen Seelen.

* * *

><p>Eine traurige, aber doch sehr beeindruckende Fanfiction, oder ? Vielleicht habt Ihr Lust zu spekulieren was passieren wird ?<p>

Das nächste Kapitel kommt am Montag oder Dienstag.


	5. Chapter 5

**  
><strong>**Wie angedroht hier das neue Kapitel. ****Vielleicht merkt Ihr, dass immer mehr Hinweise auf das Leben unter Voldemort auftauchen. Bleibt dran. Es lohnt sich.**

* * *

><p><strong>Quid Per Quo? <strong>

In Hermines neuer Welt hätte Severus das Recht gehabt, einen Gegenwert für sein Tun zu fordern. Aber noch immer hatte er nichts von ihr verlangt, obwohl doch schon eine Woche seit ihrer Ankunft vergangen war.

Sie wusste allerdings, dass sich ihre Situation heute ändern würde. Das Ministerium würde Snape davon unterrichten, dass ihre fruchtbare Zeit begonnen hatte.

Verbunden mit der Aufforderung etwas für die magische Welt und deren überleben zu tun.

Sie fragte sich was er von ihr verlangen würde. Schließlich waren sie allein und hinter verschlossenen Türen wäre alles möglich.

Diese erste Nacht könnte Maßstäbe für den Umgang miteinander setzen.

Was waren seine sexuellen Vorlieben?

Wollte er sie erniedrigen? Sie auf allen vieren sehen?

Bevorzugte er Gewalt? Peitschen und Ketten ?

Oder benutzte er seine Zauberstab für andere Dinge als …  
>Sie wollte nicht daran denken, aber in den letzten Jahren hatte sie viel gehört, gesehen und erlebt. Trotz aller Vorschriften des Ministeriums.<p>

Bisher war sie in Häusern gewesen, in denen die Ehefrauen auf die Einhaltung bestimmte Regeln geachtet hatten.

Es gab keine Romantik, kein Vorspiel. Auch weil die Aufseher des Ministeriums jederzeit Rechenschaft fordern konnten. Schließlich ging es um die Zeugung eines Kindes. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger.

Es war peinlich, demütigend und relativ sicher.

Aber sie hatte alles hinter sich gelassen, als sie Snape bat sie nach Hause zu bringen.

Es bestand plötzlich eine unausgesprochene Abmachung zwischen ihnen.

Das Klopfen an der Tür schreckte sie.

"Herein", rief sie.

Snape kam herein und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Dann blieb er stehen und musterte sie.

Hermine fühlte sich nackt. Sie trug nur ein weißes Nachthemd und hoffte, dass sie nicht falsch machen würde. Die Situation war so ungewöhnlich, so unbekannt.

Nachdem Snape noch immer nichts sagte oder tat, ergriff sie die Initiative.

"Wie wollen Sie mich?"

Snape antwortete mit klarer Stimme.

"Auf dem Bett. Legen Sie sich auf die Seite und sehen Sie mich nicht an."

Hermine tat was er von ihr verlangte.

Snape dimmte das Licht, ein Zauber vielleicht?

Kurz danach setzte er sich zu ihr aufs Bett und berührte sie vorsichtig.

Seine Berührung war sanft, kein Grabschen oder obszönes Keuchen begleitete seine Handlungen.

Er erforschte ihren Körper langsam und genau.

Sie fühlte sich unwohl bei dem Gedanken, dass er ihre unrasierten Beine berühren musste oder ihr Haar unter den Achseln als störend empfand. Aber was konnte sie dagegen tun.

Nichts von diesen Dingen schien ihn zu entmutigen.

Geschickte Finger glitten in sie hinein bis sie stöhnte und wimmerte.

Sie wollte ihn berühren, ihn ansehen, aber er erlaubte es ihr nicht.

Plötzlich fühlte sich seinen Penis und erstarrte.

„Entspann Dich", flüsterte er.

„Ich will Dir nicht wehtun."

Seine Worte sollte sie beruhigen, aber der Tonfall machte sie total an. Ihre Erregung wuchs. Sie wollte ihn endlich in sich spüren.

Seine Hände kneten ihre Brüste durch das dünne Nachthemd. Sie schob es ungeduldig hoch, damit sie seine Haut spüren konnte.

"Magst du das?"

Snape war erstaunt.

"Ja", stammelte sie.

Er drückte sich noch enger an sie.

"Ja!", wiederholte sie, diesmal sicherer.

Plötzlich lag sie auf dem Rücken, ihre Beine einladend gespreizt.

Sie grub ihre Nägel in seine Schultern und ließ sich von ihm küssen, als er in sie eindrang.

Es dauerte nicht lange und er begann sich in ihr zu bewegen.

Sie folgte ihm in allem und spürte wie seine Erregung zunahm. Viel zu früh für sie, nahm sie seinen Orgasmus war und fühlte seine Samenflüssigkeit in sich.

Er stöhnte laut auf und rollte sich neben sie.

Nach kurzer Zeit stand er auf, nahm sein Kleidung und verlies Hermines Zimmer ohne ein Wort zu sagen.

Diese fühlte eine große Erleichterung. Wenn es das war, was er von ihr verlangte, dann konnte sie das für ihn tun.

Am folgenden Abend kam er wieder und der Vorgang wiederholte sich. Hermine war etwas forscher, sie stimulierte ihn und hoffte, dass er zufrieden war.

Aber auch diesmal fielen keine Worte und sie verbrachte den Rest der Nacht wieder allein.

* * *

><p>Hermione saß am Frühstückstisch als Snape die Küche betrat.<p>

"Master Snape wollen sein Frühstück?"

Fritzlee war glücklich ihn endlich bedienen zu können.

"Ja", antwortete Snape und setzte sich zu Hermine.

"Guten Morgen, Miss Granger."

"Guten Morgen, Sir."

Fritzlee tanzte praktisch durch die Küche und tischte Unmengen von Köstlichkeiten auf.

"Ich bin überrascht, Sie hier zu sehen", bemerkte Hermione.

Sie war nicht sicher, was sie sagen sollte und ob Snape überhaupt an Smalltalk interessiert war.

Snapes zog seine Augenbrauen hoch.

"Sie sind überrascht mich in meiner eigenen Küche sehen?" fragte er trocken.

Ihre nächtlichen Begegnungen hatten anscheinend nichts geändert.

"Nun, nein. Es ist nur, dass Sie in der Regel nicht mit mir essen."

"Ich bin hungrig", erklärte er.

Snapes Erklärung löste noch mehr Aktion bei Fritzlee aus. Der Tisch bog sich fast, so viele Dinge hatte sie „herbeigezaubert".

Sie aßen schweigend. Nachdem sie fertig war, wollte Hermine in ihr Zimmer gehen als Snape sie stoppte.

"Ich habe etwas für Sie."

Hermine war überrascht. Dienerinnen war es nicht erlaubt persönliche Dinge zu besitzen. Ob Snape das wusste?

"Was ist?", fragte sie. Sie versuchte nicht zu gierig oder zu hoffnungsvoll zu klingen, aber ihr Interesse war offensichtlich.

"Wenn Sie mir erlauben zeige ich es Ihnen."

Schweigend liefen sie durch das Haus als Snape plötzlich vor den Bücherregalen stehenblieb.

Hermione versuchte sich nicht zu große Hoffnungen zu machen.

"Was?"

"Ich habe diesen Raum „verankert". Sie dürfen jedes Buch lesen, das Sie interessiert."

Hermine war für einen Moment sprachlos.

"Ist das Ihre persönliche Bibliothek?" fragte sie schließlich.

"Kaum, Miss Granger. Einige der Bücher hier stammen aus meiner Schulzeit, aber die meisten gehörten meiner Mutter. Und obwohl sie alt sind, werden Sie bestimmt etwas Interessantes finden."

Hermine konnte ihren Blick nicht von den Regalen lösen. In Gedanken machte sie schon eine lange Liste. Es war eine Menge Lesestoff und sie konnte ihn nach Themen kategorisieren. Beginnend mit ihren Lieblingsthemen, Geschichte oder sie konnte…

Sie hatte fast vergessen, dass Snape war noch in den Raum.

"Das ist phantastisch, Sir! Wirklich, ich weiß nicht, wie ich Ihnen danken soll", sagte sie.

"Gern geschehen, Miss Granger."

Snape drehte sich um und verschwand durch die Wand.

* * *

><p>Allein im Zimmer begann sie an Snapes Motiven zu zweifeln.<p>

War es eine Falle? Vielleicht würde er sie an das Ministerium verraten, wenn sie verbotene Bücher las?

Ihre Hand zitterte als sie für ein zerlesenes Buch berührte. Es war einer der Titel den sie für ihr siebtes Jahr in Hogwarts gekauft hatte und nie lesen konnte. Es war ein Buch über magische Zahlen und sie würde damit anfangen. Vielleicht war es weniger gefährlich.

Hermine verbrachte die meiste Zeit des Tages lesend. Fritzlee tauchte in ein paar Mal auf und versuchte sie ihr etwas zu essen zu bringen, aber Hermine schüttelte nur den Kopf, nicht bereit sich von dem Buch zu trennen.

Der Tag war grau und kalt und am Nachmittag fing es an zu regnen.

Hermine klappte das Buch zu und blickte durch den Nieselregen auf die fernen Berge. Trotz aller Bemühungen sich zu konzentrieren, dachte sie an ihre und Snapes Situation.

Während ihres sechsten Jahr in Hogwarts hatte sie eine widerwillige Bewunderung für den Halbblutprinzen entwickelt. Dann hatte er sie verraten und sollte sie die Mutter seines Kindes werden.

Wieder einmal dachte sie daran was ihr Dumbledore vererbt hatte.

Nach so vielen Jahren, konnte sie es sich endlich eingestehen wie groß die Enttäuschung gewesen war.

Als das Paket ankam, waren ihre Erwartungen, denn sicher würde er ihr etwas Wertvolles hinterlassen haben. Stattdessen war es nur ein kleines Stück Pergament mit dem Wort Hoffnung.

"Hoffnung worauf?", murmelte sie vor sich hin.

Trotzdem war es ihr gelungen, das kleine Erbstück über alle die Jahre zu retten.

Ihr Gedankengang wurde von der Hauselfe unterbrochen.

"Fritzlee fragt sich, ob Miss hungrig ist. Miss nicht zum Mittagessen kommen."

Hermine schenkte ihr ein Lächeln.

"Ich glaube, ich bin ein wenig hungrig. Vielleicht einen Tee und Sandwiches. Würde es Dir etwas ausmachen die Sachen hierher zu bringen?"

"Fritzlee habe nichts dagegen. Fritzlee gerne dienen!"

Sie verschwand um eine Minute später mit einem großen Tablett zurückzukehren.

Als der Tee eingegossen war, nahm sie Hermine ein Sandwich und sah die Hauselfe ernst an.

"Fritzlee, hast Du Snape schon einmal tagsüber im Haus gesehen?", fragte Hermine zwischen zwei Bissen.

Fritzlee schüttelte den Kopf.

"Master Snape immer im Labor. Fritzlee dort nicht erlaubt. Sonst Fritzlee verliert sonst ihre Zunge und ihre Augen."

Hermine zuckte zusammen als sie sich das vorzustellen versuchte.

"Was glaubst du, macht er den ganzen Tag?"

"Fritzlee nicht wissen."

Hermine starrte auf das Buch auf ihrem Schoß.

"Er muss einsam sein. Außer Malfoy habe ich hier niemanden gesehen und das auch nur einmal", murmelte sie.

"Master Snape nicht einsam!" erwiderte das winzige Wesen. "Fritzlee hören wie Master Snape mit jemanden reden ..."

Die Elfe stoppte, entsetzt über ihre offenen Worte.

"Weißt Du mit wem?"

"Fritzlee nicht wissen, Miss Fritzlee im Labor nicht gestattet werden, sagen Master Snape ..."

"Ich weiß, die Zunge und die Augen", erwiderte Hermine mit einem Seufzer.

Plötzlich schimmerte die Wand und Snape erschien.

Fritzlee Augen wurden ganz groß bevor sie mit einer tiefen Verbeugung verschwand.

Für einen Moment dachte Hermine, dass Snape hatte ihr Gespräch belauscht.

Wie konnte sie nur so dumm sein und sich mit einer Hauselfe über den Hausherrn zu unterhalten.

Aber als sie Snapes Blick sah, war ihr klar, dass es etwas anderes sein musste.

"Was ist los?", fragte sie und versuchte das Zittern in ihrer Stimme zu verbergen.

"Es scheint, Miss Granger, dass jemand im Ministerium ein persönliches Interesse an Ihrem Wohlbefinden hat", sagte Snape leise.

Hermione runzelte die Stirn, sie konnte nicht vorstellen wer das sein sollte.

"Wer?", fragte sie.

Snapes Augen verengten sich, aber er antwortete nicht auf ihre Frage.

"Kommen Sie mit", sagte er.

Hermine folgte Snape mit einem unguten Gefühl in der Magengrube.

x

x

x

**Quid****pro****quo** (lat.: _dieses__für__das_) ist ein Rechtsgrundsatz und ökonomisches Prinzip, nach dem jemand, der etwas gibt, dafür eine angemessene Gegenleistung erhalten soll.


	6. Chapter 6

**Wie geht es Euch soweit mit der Geschichte ? Spannend, oder ? Ich bin jedenfalls wirklich sehr in dem ganzen gefangen.**

**Ich mache dann mal einen Tag Pause und gebe Euch Ziet die Geschichte zu reviewen :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Teufel in Rosa<strong>

Das erste was Hermine sah war rosa.

Leuchtendes, hässliches Rosa.

Sie kannte nur eine Person, die so eine Farbe trug.

Dolores Umbridge stand in der Mitte des Raumes, ein Klemmbrett in der Hand und eine lächerliche kleine Schleife auf dem Kopf. Hermine nahm automatisch die Haltung ein, die man ihr im Center beigebracht hatte.

Hände verschränkt, den Blick gesenkt.

Nach Minister Fudge Tod hatte man Dolores Umbridge zum Senior Unter-Sekretär der Abteilung für Sozial-und Bildungsreformen ernannt. Damit unterstanden ihr die Dienerinnen und die verbliebenen Mugglegeborenen.

Genau diese Frau stand nun in Snapes Wohnzimmer und wollte sie sehen.

Angst machte sich in Hermine breit. Was wollte sie von ihr?

Sie war seit einer Woche bei Snape und hatte sich bemüht ihn zufriedenzustellen. Hatte sie dabei etwas falsch gemacht ?

"Hier ist sie", annoncierte Snape Hermines Anwesenheit.

Umbridge sah sie an und ihr Mund verzog sich zu einem hässlichen Lächeln.

"Hallo, meine Liebe. Wie geht es Dir?"

Diese ekelhaft süße Stimme war kaum zu ertragen.

Trotzdem antwortete sie höflich.

„Mir geht es gut. Danke, Madam."

Hermine schaute vorsichtig in Snapes Richtung.

Sein Mund war zusammengepresst, er sah nicht glücklich aus.

Was wenn Snape seine Meinung geändert hatte, wenn er nicht mehr wollte, dass sie in seinem Haus blieb?

Ihre Angst wuchs.

Noch vor einer Woche wäre Hermine liebend gern in die Verbannung gegangen. Aber heute?

Wäre sie mit Snape allein gewesen. dann hätte sie ihm alles versprochen um bleiben zu dürfen. So weit war sie inzwischen gesunken, dachte Hermine mit Erschütterung.

Umbridge warf einen Blick auf ihr Klemmbrett.

"Und hat sie sich gut benommen? Keine Zwischenfälle jeglicher Art?", fragte sie.

"Nichts, was ich melden müsste", antwortete Snape.

Umbridge strahlte und Hermine entspannte sich ein wenig.

"Ich bin so froh das zu hören, Severus. Unsere Mädchen sind gut ausgebildet, aber einige von ihnen können ... schwierig sein."

"Manche benötigen eine härtere Hand als andere, denke ich."

"Ja, ja, das ist wahr. Schade, dass wir gezwungen sind auf solche Methoden zurückgreifen. Aber es geht schließlich um unsere Zukunft."

"Wir sollten dankbar für den Weitblick unseren Herrn sein", wies Snape die Frau in rosa zurecht.

Umbridge Lächeln erstarrte für einen Moment.

"Ich bin, ich meine ... Sie haben Recht."

"Habe ich das?", fragte Snape leise, seine dunklen Augen blitzten gefährlich.

"Nun ja, schauen Sie sich diese Dienerin an. So gut erzogen. Nicht so wie manch andere.", schmollte sie.

"Einige von ihnen, nun ja, sie sind dreckig, sie antworten nicht auf meine Fragen. Ich erinnere mich da an die Dienerin von Mister Macnair. Die lief den ganzen Tag ungewaschen und stinkend umher. Schrecklich. Man musste sie zwingen zu duschen."

"Beschämend", sagte Snape.

Hermines Magen krampfte sich zusammen.

Sie hatte das Mädchen einmal getroffen - die Macnairs hatte sie für einen Besuch in Crispus Haus gebracht.

Obwohl sie hochschwanger war, wurde sie wie im Zirkus herumgereicht.

Macnair prahlte mit seiner Männlichkeit und die Gäste durften ihren Bauch berühren.

Währenddessen beschwerte sich Madam Macnair bei den anderen Frauen darüber, was eine Belastung das Mädchen war.

Hermine erinnerte sich, wie Lucius Malfoy sich vorgebeugt hatte um den Bauch der anderen Frau zu berühren.

Sie hatte gebetet hatten, dass er das nicht bei ihr versuchen würde. Zum Glück tat er es nicht.

"Einige dieser Mädchen erkennen nicht welche Ehre es ist, für den Dunklen Lord zu arbeiten", sagte Umbridge mit einem traurigen Seufzer.

"Was erwarten Sie von diesem Schlammblütern."

Eigentlich hätten diese Worte Hermine nicht treffen sollen, aber sie kamen von dem Mann, der sie in den vergangenen Nächten so sehnsüchtig geküsst hatte.

"Danke, Severus. Es ist immer gut zu hören wie sehr Du hinter unserem Herrn stehst."

Der angesprochene verbeugte sich kurz.

„Gibt es sonst noch etwas, Dolores?"

Umbridge tippte mit der Spitze ihrer Feder gegen das Klemmbrett. "Ich habe nur ein paar klitzekleinen Fragen an Deine Dienerin.

Sobald sie die beantwortet hat, werde ich gehen."

Sie umkreiste Hermine, als ob diese ein Stück Fleisch war – eines von zweifelhafter Qualität.

"Ich sehe Du bist sauber, gut genährt und unverletzt ..."

Umbridge machte sich eine Notiz auf dem Pergament.

„Gab es Versuche zur Empfängnis?"

Hermines Mund wurde trocken und sie konnte Snapes Augen auf sich fühlen.

Sie schluckte, bevor sie antwortete: "Ja. Zwei"

"Hmm, zu früh um zu wissen, ob sie erfolgreich waren, nehme ich an ..."

"Und wie war das?"

Hermines erschrak und sah Snape nun direkt an.

Sein Gesichtsausdruck war unergründlich, aber Hermine dachte, sie hätte ein leichtes Zucken der Muskeln direkt unter seinem rechten Auge gesehen.

"Es war in Ordnung", sagte sie.

Das Kratzen der Feder stoppte.

"In Ordnung?" fragte Umbridge nach.

Hermine wusste nicht was sie der Frau sagen sollte.

Das es schrecklich war? Schmerzhaft und erniedrigend? Das war es nicht.

Das es wunderbar war, ihr Körper vor Vergnügen gebebt hatte? Auch das war nicht geschehen.

"Es war in Ordnung", wiederholte sie.

Umbridge machte ein kleines Geräusch.

"Das wäre alles. Du kannst gehen."

Hermine ging langsam an den beiden vorbei, aber kaum hatte sie das Zimmer verlassen, da rannte sie los. Die Treppen rauf so schnell es ging.

X

x

x

Snape hatte sie nicht weggeschickt.

Sie sah sich in der Bibliothek um. Wenn er es gewollt hatte, dann wäre das Lesen dieser Bücher der perfekte Grund gewesen.

Stattdessen hatte er die Kontrolleurin des Ministeriums an der Nase herumgeführt.

Sie ging entschlossen auf die Regale zu und nahm das gefährlichste Buch in die Hand, das sie finden konnte.

Und noch eins und noch eins.

Es war zwar nicht die Hogwarts-Bibliothek, aber Snape hatte ihr freien Zugang zu diesen Büchern gegeben und sie hatte sieben Jahre nachzuholen.

x

x

x

Grüne Flammen flackerten auf, als Severus in Malfoy Manor landete.

Er lief durch die Korridore direkt in den Speisesaal. Zu dieser Tageszeit war die Familie sicher dort versammelt.

Als er in den Raum stürmte, richteten sich die Blicke der Anwesenden auf ihn.

Lucius saß am Kopf des Tisches, eine silberne Gabel in der Hand.

Neben ihm Narzissa, auf der anderen Seite des Tisches Draco und seine junge Ehefrau.

Am anderen Ende, weit entfernt von der Familie, saß eine schwangere blonde Frau. Lucius Dienerin.

Nachdem sich Lucius erholt hatte, begrüßte er den Eindringling. "Guten Abend, Severus. Wir sind gerade beim Essen ..."

"Ich muss Dich sprechen", erklärte Severus trocken.

Narzissa's Augen flackerten ängstlich.

Draco blieb ungewöhnlich stumm.

"Natürlich", antwortete Lucius nach einer Weile, legte die Gabel auf seinen Teller und tupfte sich die Lippen mit der Serviette ab.

"Unter vier Augen."

In Severus brodelte es, aber noch hatte er sich unter Kontrolle.

X

x

x

"Ich bin sicher, Du hast eine Erklärung für Dein ungehobeltes Verhalten", sagte Lucius.

"Nein, Lucius, Du schuldet mir eine Erklärung."

Lucius hob eine der perfekt gewölbten Augenbrauen.

"Ich versichere Dir, ich habe keine Ahnung was Du meinst. Hast Du die Güte mich aufzuklären?"

Lucius drehte ihm den Rücken zu und nahm eine Flasche Scotch in die Hand.

Aus Prinzip wollte Severus den Scotch, den ihm Lucius anbot ablehnen, aber dann überlegte er es sich anders.

Um dieses Gespräch durchzustehen brauchte er jede Unterstützung, die er bekommen konnte.

Severus stürzte die Hälfte seines Glases in einem Zug herunter und wartete auf Lucius, der es sich in seinem Sessel bequem machte.

"Ich hatte heute Besuch von Dolores Umbridge."

Der plötzliche Schreck in Lucius Augen zerstreute Severus Wut.

Offensichtlich hatte Lucius nichts davon gewusst.

"Ich hatte nichts damit zu tun", sagte Lucius mit einem eisigen Blick. "Aber ich habe dich gewarnt."

"Du hast mir versprochen alles zu ordnen", erinnerte ihn Severus.

"Das war, bevor ich die Identität des Mädchens kannte. Hast du wirklich angenommen, dass ich sie unbemerkt verschwinden lassen könnte?"

"Was passiert jetzt?"

Lucius stand wieder auf.

„Ich an Deiner Stelle würde sofort zum Ministerium gehen und das Mädchen zurückschicken. Und dann wird sie verbannt."

"Ich kann das nicht tun", erwiderte Severus.

"Warum nicht?", fragte Lucius ungläubig.

"Sie könnte ein Kind von mir erwarten", bot er als Erklärung an.

Lucius Miene wurde düster, aber nicht weniger bestimmt.

"Das ist bedauerlich, aber es ändert nichts."

Soweit Severus betraf, tat es das, aber er sah keinen Sinn darin mit Lucius darüber zu streiten.

"Kannst Du Dir vorstellen, wer Umbridge zu mir geschickt hat?"

Lucius zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Wahrscheinlich niemand. Du weißt wie sehr sie das Mädchen hasst. Granger war ihr schon auf Hogwarts ein Dorn im Auge."

"Hasst sie Gra ... so sehr?"

Severus konnte sich gerade noch stoppen, aber Lucius hatte den Versprecher sehr wohl bemerkt.

Er kehrte zu seinem Stuhl zurück und füllte die beiden Gläser, seinen Blick auf Severus gerichtet.

"Sie verabscheut sie. Du kannst doch nicht vergessen haben, dass sie sich für die Todesstrafe eingesetzt hatte. Umbridge wollte sie hängen – zusammen mit Potter und Weasley."

Severus nickte.

"Ich erinnere mich, dass Du ihr nicht widersprochen hast."

„Im Gegensatz zu Dir."

Severus wählte seine nächsten Worte sorgfältig.

"Sie war fast noch ein Kind - 5 Tage vor ihrem siebzehnten Geburtstag. Und eine sehr gute Schülerin, die von Potter und Weasley verführt wurde."

Selbst für ihn klang das Argument heute genauso lahm wie vor 5 Jahren.

Aber am Ende hatte er damit ihr Leben gerettet und die Tatsache, dass sie über große magische Fähigkeiten verfügte.

Sehr schnell hatte der Dunkle Lord entschieden, das für die Zeugung von Nachkommen zu nutzen.

Allerdings erst nach drei Jahren in einem Reha-Camp. Danach spreizte sie ihre Beine freiwillig für jeden reinblütigen Zauberer, was man als Erfolg der Umerziehung ansehen könnte.

Wenn es nicht eine Lüge gewesen wäre.

„Das spielt keine Rolle. Wenn Du weiter so machst, verlierst Du Deine Position als einer der getreuen Anhänger des Lords. Nur wegen dieser Dienerin."

„Du hast Umbridge immer unterschätzt", fuhr Lucius fort.  
>„Schon damals auf Hogwarts als Du Dich geweigert hast, Potter zu verhören und Veritaserum einzusetzen."<p>

"Das war ..." Severus unterbrochen.

Lucius hob die Hand.

"Verschon mich."

„Ich denke, dass sie die Chance sieht, sich an Euch beiden zu rächen. Natürlich hat sie keinen direkten Zugang zum Dunklen Lord, das geht nur über Yaxley. Aber der ist schwach."

Severus zweifelte noch immer.

„Denkst Du, sie könnte Erfolg haben?"

"Ich weiß es nicht. Deine Position ist stark. Der Dunkle Lord hegt seit Deiner Tat eine große Sympathie für Dich."

Severus wusste was gemeint war – die Ermordung Dumbledores.

Die beiden Männer hingen ihren Gedanken nach und nippten am Scotch.

Als Severus heute früh die Eule von Umbridge erhielt, musste er sich darüber klarwerden was er tun konnte.

Und der Gedanke Hermine an das Ministerium zurückzugeben, schmerzte ihn mehr als er erwartet hatte.

An andere Konsequenzen hatte er überhaupt nicht gedacht. Stattdessen war es der verdammte Lucius Malfoy gewesen, der ihn darauf stieß.

"Was ist mit Wishington?", nahm er das Gespräch wieder auf.

"Er ist loyal und diskret, aber er ist nur ein kleiner Beamter. Er kann etwas nicht finden oder durcheinander bringen, aber mehr nicht. Umbridge ist zu klug um das nicht zu durchschauen. Es wäre nur eine Frage der Zeit. "

"Zeit ist alles was ich brauche", antwortete Severus.

Lucius drehte sein Glas langsam.

"Ich werde mit Wishington reden", sagte er schließlich, ohne die Augen zu heben.

Severus nickte kurz und stand auf. Es gab nichts mehr zu sagen.

"Severus."

Severus hielt inne.

„Danach sind alle Gefallen verbraucht. Du bist ab sofort auf Dich selbst gestellt."

Severus war verwundert, dass Lucius überhaupt mit Wishington sprechen wollte. Das war mehr als er erwartet hatte – alles andere war zu riskant und würde die Position von Malfoy gefährden.

Severus war nicht so dumm um das zu erwarten.

"Du bewegst Dich auf dünnem Eis, Severus."

Severus fragte sich was Lucius damit meinte, wollte darüber aber lieber später nachdenken.

Ohne zu zögern verlies er Malfoy Manor und apparierte nach Hause.

x

x

x

Granger war weder in der Küche noch in der Bibliothek als Severus zurückkehrte.

Er sollte sie zurückschicken.

Das wäre die einzig logische Konsequenz der Ereignisse.

Ihr Leben wäre zu Ende und ihre Seele in Tal gefangen. Es wäre nur gerecht, wenn ihr stummer Schrei ihn für immer verfolgen würde.

Ein Wort genügte und doch …

Wenn er die Augen schloss, sah er ihr Gesicht vor sich.

Sah sie im Bett liegen, wie sie sich unter seinen Berührungen wand.

Wie weich ihr Körper war.

Für einen kurzen Augenblick fühlte er sich begehrt.

Plötzlich kamen ihm Hermines Worte in den Sinn. Sie halfen ihm seine Gedanken zu relativieren.

_Es war in Ordnung._

Verdammt.

Wütend stürmte er in sein Labor.


	7. Chapter 7

**Meine Handwerker kommen erst morgen, deshalb doch schon das neue Kapitel. Die Pause verschiebt sich also.**

**Alex: Die Kapitel sind im Original so kurz. Das kommt mir auch beim Übersetzen sehr entgegen. Allerdings werden die Kapitel bald länger. **

**X**

**x**

**x**

**Das Foto**

In ihrer fruchtbaren Periode waren die Dienerinnen per Gesetz gezwungen, vier Nächte mit ihrem Herrn zu verbringen.

Abgesehen von Krankheit gab es keine Ausnahme und so war Hermine mehr als besorgt als Snape in den nächsten Nächten nicht zu ihr kam.

Allerding nicht nur, weil Snape damit das Gesetz brach. Auch ihre persönlichen Gefühle spielten eine Rolle dabei.

War sie erleichert oder vermisste sie Snape ?

Zum Glück waren die Bücher eine gute Ablenkung.

Methodisch begann sie zu lesen, genoss dabei das Gefühl Pergament in der Hand zu halten.

Sie wünschte sich einen Federkiel und natürlich ihren Zauberstab.

Der Wunsch nach letzterem war natürlich sinnlos, aber niemand konnte ihr verbieten zu träumen.

x

x

x

Nach drei einsamen Tagen begann Hermine sich nach Snapes Gesellschaft zu sehnen.

"Fritzlee, wo ist Snape?" fragte sie zwischen zwei Bissen von gebratenem Rindfleisch und Kartoffelpüree.

"Fritzlee nicht wissen. Master Snape seit zwei Tagen nicht zu Hause gewesen."

"Nicht einmal zum schlafen?"

Die Elfe schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ich nehme an, das ist ungewöhnlich für ihn?", sagte sie.

Fritzlee nickte, ihre großen Augen suchten bei Hermine eine Antwort, die sie beide nicht hatten.

X

x

x

Nach dem Mittagessen machte sich Hermine auf den Weg zurück in ihr Zimmer.

Seit drei Wochen war sie nun hier, aber das Haus war ihr noch immer fremd. Vielleicht sollte sie die Abwesenheit des Hausherren nutzen und sich damit vertraut zu machen?

Zumindest würde es sie von weiteren Nachdenken über Snapes Motive ablenken (auf der einen Seite wollte er mit ihr ein Kind produzieren, auf der anderen Seite kam er seinen Pflichten nicht war).

Sie musste einsehen, dass sie von ihm und seinem Leben genauso wenig wusste wie zu Hogwarts-Zeiten.

Hatte er Freunde ?

Seine Isolation und sein Misstrauen hatten früher Sinn gemacht, schließlich war er ein Spion – aber heute ?

Diese Antworten würden ihr nicht einfach zufliegen, sie musste sich auf die Suche danach machen.

Beginnend mit dem Haus.

Der Weg zu und von den wenigen Räumen, die Snape ihr gezeigt hatte, war schnell zu ihrer zweiten Natur geworden.

Vielleicht konnte sie den Rest des Hauses in einer ähnlichen Weise kennenlernen ?

In den nächsten 30 Minuten schritt sie verbotene Korridore ab, zählte die Türen, prägte sich die Treppen ein.

Am nächsten Tag hatte sie drei neue Flure erforscht und zwei weitere Räume entdeckt.

Ihre Ausflüge durch das Haus fanden jedoch ein jähes Ende als Snape zum Abendessen erschien.

Als sie die Küche betrat, drehte er sich kurz zu ihr um, sagte aber nichts weiter.

"Guten Abend, Sir."

Hermine nahm ihren Platz wie immer ein, fühlte sich aber zum ersten Mal in seiner Gegenwart befangen.

Auch Fritzlee schien ungewöhnlich ruhig.

"Wie gehen Ihre Studien voran?"

Die Frage überraschte Hermine. Sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass er sich für ihre tägliche Lektüre interessierte.

"Gut, obwohl ich ein paar Fragen habe."

Snape amüsierte ihre Aussage.

"Vielleicht kann ich nach dem Essen bei der Beantwortung helfen."

Es war ein seltsames Angebot, aber Hermine würde den Teufel tun und es ablehnen.

Was auch immer Snape getan hatte, er war ein brillianter Lehrer.

X

x

x

Vier Tage später war sie davon nicht mehr überzeugt.

Tagsüber las sie und am Abend übte Snape mit ihr.

Er hatte darauf bestanden, dass sie sich besonders auf Verteidigungszauber konzentrierte.

Aber so sehr sich Hermine auch bemühte, Snapes Stimmung wurde immer schlechter und seine verbalen Attacken bösartiger.

In der vierten Nacht nahm er ihr das Buch aus der Hand und warf es gegen die Wand.

Hermine zuckte zusammen, wollte aber nicht klein beigeben.

Sie hatte ihr bestes getan um eine komplexe Reihe von Bewegungen zu zeigen, aber ohne den Einsatz eines Zauberstabes konnte keiner von beiden sagen, ob es richtig war.

"Das ist sinnlos!" brüllte Snape.

"Wissen ist niemals sinnlos", erklärte Hermine.

"Doch, Miss Granger, wenn man es nicht anwenden kann. So elegant Ihre Bewegungen auch sind, so sind sie noch immer ungenau."

Er hielt kurz inne.

"Dann zeigen Sie es mir noch einmal", forderte sie.

Er ging um sie herum. Sein linker Arm schlang sich um ihre Taille, während seine rechte Hand ihr Handgelenk festhielt.

Seine Nähe erschien ihr unangemessen, sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass er jemals einen Schüler so berührt hatte.

Statt dessen wurde ihr wieder bewußt, dass er der Mann war der sie schwängern würde.

"Stellen Sie sich besser hin. Sie müssen das Gleichgewicht halten können, wenn Sie ein Rückstoß trifft."

Ohne zu widersprechen folgten sie seinen Anweisungen. Zusammen führten sie die Bewegung des Zauberstabs durch. Plötzlich zog sie näher heran und sein Atem ging schneller.

Der Körperkontakt löste in Hermine eine Welle der Leidenschaft aus, besonders als seine Hand langsam über ihre Hüfte glitt und dann auch ihrem Bauch liegenblieb.

Es war eine perverse Sehnsucht, die sie fühlte und die nur er stillen konnte.

"Es ist gegen das Gesetz. Meine fruchtbare Tage sind vorbei", flüsterte sie, nicht sicher, ob sie Snape daran erinnern wollte oder sich selbst.

Er lies sie sofort los und trat einen Schritt zurück.

"Für heute reicht es. Ruhen Sie sich aus."

Hermine nickte.

"Gute Nacht, Sir."

"Gute Nacht, Miss Granger", sagte Snape als er so schnell wie es ging den Raum verlies.

X

x

x

Am nächsten Morgen erfuhr Hermine von Fritzlee, dass Snape noch in der Nacht das Haus verlassen hatte.

Damit konnte Hermine ihre Erkundungstour fortsetzen.

Anfangs lief alles wie gewohnt. Plötzlich bemerkte Hermine eine leichte Temperaturschwankung.

Es begann mit einer kühlen, sanften Brise.

Dann flimmerte die Luft und ein paar Sekunden später stand Hermine in einem völlig anderen Raum ohne das sie sich einen Schritt bewegt hatte.

Anscheinend hatte sie genau den Augenblick abgepasst, in dem sich die Räumen verschoben.

Hermine drehte sich um und verließ den Raum auf dem gleichen Weg wie sie gekommen war. Als sie wieder in Flur stand, sah sie eine neue Tür. Sehr massiv, mit Schnitzerein.

Sie sah ein Dutzend hölzernen Schlangen die sich durch die Zweige der Bäume schlängelten. Sie alle zischten leise.

Hermine hatte plötzlich Angst, dass sie einen Alarm ausgelöst haben könnte und versuchte deshalb zurückzugehen.

Aber jedesmal wenn sie eine Bewegung machte, wurde das Zischen lauter.

"Fritzlee!" rief sie zaghaft.

Die Hauselfe erschien mit einem lauten Knall.

"Miss?"

Sie keuchte und ihre Augen weiteten sich.

"Miss sollte nicht hier sein!"

"Ich weiß, Fritzlee - ich habe mich verlaufen. Kannst Du mir helfen ?"

Der Schock hatte die Hauselfe sprachlos gemacht.

"Fritzlee, wohin geht die Tür ?" fragte Hermine.

„Das ist Master Snapes Labor. Miss sollte nicht hier sein!"

Sein Labor. Hermine versuchte ihre Freude über diesen „Fund" zu verbergen. Die Hauselfe war schon aufgeregt genug.

"Es ist in Ordnung, Fritzlee, es ist in Ordnung", versuchte sie

die Elfe zu beruhigen.

"Wir können gehen, zeig mir den Weg zurück in mein Zimmer."

Bevor Hermine wusste wie ihr geschah, schnappte sich Fritzlee ihre Hand und apparierte sie beide in Hermines Schlafzimmer.

„Wow."

„Du kannst uns beide apparieren."

Die Hauselfe nickte, sichtlich verwirrt.

Hermine wußte natürlich seit langem, dass Hauselfen apparieren konnten – wie sonst solten sie die Befehle ihrer Herrschaft ausführen, aber das Fritzlee sie beide apparieren konnte, war eine Offenbarung.

Und keinesfalls ein Grund für eine Selbstbestrafung wie Fritzlee vorschlug.

X

x

x

In den nächsten zwei Tagen unternahm Hermine erfolglose Versuche das Labor wiederzufinden.

X

x

x

Als Snape wiederauftauchte, hatte er besonders schlechte Laune.

Bevor er sich zu Hermine an den Tisch setzte, warf er ihr Päckchen zu.

"Sie haben Post."

Hermine starrte das Päckchen mit ihrem Namen an.

"Es ist ... Ich verstehe das nicht."

Niemand außer Snape kannte ihren Namen.

Niemand hatte sie seit sieben Jahren damit angeredet.

Dienerinnen per Gesetz ihrer Identität beraubt, im wörtlichen und im übertragenen Sinne. Jede von ihnen war nur noch eine Zahl.

"Es ist ein Paket, Miss Granger. Machen Sie es auf", knurrte ihr ehemaliger Lehrer.

Hermine riss in das Paket auf und ein gerahmtes Foto kam zum Vorschein.

Man sah ein kleines Mädchen, es war etwa ein Jahr alt, ganz in rosa gekleidet mit einer großen Schleife in Haar. Braune Locken umrahmten ihr Gesicht.

Sie blickte zu Snape, der auf seinen Teller starrte.

"Wissen Sie wer das ist?" flüsterte sie schließlich.

"Das ist ein Geschenk von Madam Crispus", sagte er trocken.

Hermines Augen füllten sie mit Tränen.

"Madam Crispus kennt meinen Namen nicht."

Sie umklammerte das Foto und versuchte vergeblich ihre zitternden Hände zu verbergen.

"Mag sein. Aber sie konnte meinem Angebot nicht wiederstehen."

Angebot ? Was für ein Angebot konnte Snape machen?

Die Familie war reich. Vielleicht hatte er etwas gegen sie in der Hand ? Aber warum – warum brach Severus das Gesetz?

"Warum tun Sie das?"

Die Frage schien Snape zu verblüffen.

"Lucius erwähnte, dass Sie ein Kind hätten. Und ich nahm an …"

Er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte.

„Vielleicht war es ein Irrtum und Sie wollen kein Foto von ihr haben?"

Hermine drückte das Foto an ihre Brust und schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, er hatte sich nicht geirrt - er verstand nur nicht wie weh es ihr tat, das Mädchen zu sehen.

Man hatte es ihr gleich nach der Geburt abgenommen und sie zurück ins Center geschickt.

In ihren Träumen hatte sie sich vorgestellt wie sie aussehen könnte und nun hatte sie ein Foto mit ihrem Baby.

Sie wiederholte es in ihren Gedanken: Snape hatte ihr ein Foto geschenkt.

"Im Gegensatz zur allgemeinen Meinung, Miss Granger, bin ich kein Monster", murmelte dieser und wandte sich wieder seinem Essen zu.

Hermine hatte nie gedacht, dass er das war. Böse ja, aber kein Monster.

"Und doch zwingen Sie mich hier zu bleiben und Ihr Kind zubekommen."

Hermine war sich nicht sicher warum sie das gesagt hatte.

Auf jeden Fall war Snapes Reaktion heftig.

Er sprang auf und sein Stuhl fiel laut zu Boden.

Er lief zu ihr und riß sie hoch.

"Machen Sie keinen Fehler, Miss Granger! Nicht ich halte Sie hier fest, es ist das Gesetz. Soweit ich es sehe, habe ich Sie zu nichts gezwungen. Nein, ich habe Ihnen das Leben gerettet. Dafür habe ich einiges auf mich genommen, einschließlich Lucius Hauselfe. Alles nur damit Sie sicher sind. Und das einzige was ich mir wünsche und was ich von Ihnen verlange, ist ein Kind."

Snapes nahm Hermine das gerahmte Foto weg.

„Nein."

Sie versuchte es ihm zu entreißen, aber er war stärker.

„Schauen Sie es sich an", schrie er.

Durch ihre Tränen betrachtete Hermine das glücklich lachende Baby.

"Bitte nicht", bat sie.

Er würde ihr das Bild doch nicht wegnehmen oder was fast schlimmer war, zerstören ?

"Schau sie Dir an und sag mir was Oliver Crispus jemals für Dich getan hat?"

Hermine kämpfte weiter um das Foto und dieses Mal überlies er es ihr.

Hermine wartete keine Sekunde. Sie wich vor ihm zurück und hielt sie auch nicht auf als sie weinend wegrannte.

X

x

x

Der Wechsel von Sie und Du ist absichtlich erfolgt.


	8. Chapter 8

**Die Flamme des Zweifels**

Zwei Tage lang blieb Hermine in ihrem Zimmer und sie sah nur Fritzlee, die ihr ungefragt die Mahlzeiten aus Zimmer brachte. Aber irgendwann musste sie der Realität ins Auge blicken und das hies Snape zu begegnen.

"Fritzlee", rief sie.

Die Hauselfe erschien.

"Ja, Miss?"

"Weißt du, wo Snape ist?", fragte Hermine während sie in ihre Schuhe schlüpfte und die Robe anzog.

"Master Snape ist in der Küche. Wollen Miss Ihr Essen haben?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

"Das wird nicht nötig sein, Fritzlee. Bitte sag Master Snape, dass ich mit ihm sprechen möchte. Ich komme gleich zu ihm."

Der Hauselfe verschwand mit einer Verbeugung.

Bevor Hermine nach unten ging, betrachtete sie wieder das Bild ihrer kleinen Tochter.

Sie hatte es auf den kleinen Tisch neben ihrem Bett gestellt und so war es das erste was sie nach dem Aufwachen sah.

Sie berührte das Bild vorsichtig und ein trauriges Lächeln stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht.

Denn obwohl es ihr wehtat das Bild anzusehen, war sie froh es zu haben.

Und sie war Snape dankbar dafür und wollte ihm das auch sagen.

In Gedanken ging sie das kommende Gespräch durch.

Sie würde klare Worte für ihn finden, dabei aber trotzdem fair sein und bei der Wahrheit bleiben.

Hermine straffte die Schultern und ging hinunter.

X

x

x

Snape saß am Küchentisch, seine Nase in einer Zeitung vergraben.

"Guten Morgen, Sir."

Er blickte nicht auf als er ihr antwortete.

"Guten Morgen, Miss Granger. Fritzlee hat mir mitgeteilt, dass Sie mich sprechen wollen. Was verschafft mir die unerwartete Freunde?"

Hermine seufzte – diesem Mann konnte man einfach nichts Recht machen.

"Ich möchte Ihnen sagen, dass ich Sie persönlich nicht für alles Übel der Zauberwelt verantwortlich mache."

Vor Überraschung lies der Zauberer fast die Zeitung fallen.

"Na, wenn das keine Erleichterung für meine Seele ist", rief er schließlich aus.

Gut, ich habe seine Aufmerksamkeit, dachte Hermine.

"Und das ich Ihre Freundlichkeit durchaus zu schätzen weiß," fuhr Hermine fort.

"Ich kann jedoch Ihre Rolle in den Ereignissen, die zu meinem aktuellen Umstände führten, nicht ignorieren."

"Das habe ich auch nicht erwartet, Miss Granger. Ich würde es eher erstaunlich finden, wenn dem so wäre."

Snape blieb für einen Moment still. Er sah Hermine prüfend an.

Diese versuchte seinem intensiven Blick stand zu halten.

"Und, Miss Granger, was denken Sie über mich?"

"Sie glauben, dass muggelgeborene Zauberer weit unter den reinblütigen Zauberern stehen. Für Sie sind wir alle Schlammblüter."

"Und wie kommen Sie zu diesem Ergebnis ?"

"Bei allem Respekt, Sir, aber Ihre Beziehung zu ihm spricht Bände."

Snape schien über ihre Worte nachzudenken.

"Es gab eine Zeit, Miss Granger, da habe ich geglaubt, dass alle Muggel wie mein Vater wären – schwach und gewalttätig. Und natürlich würden sie das an ihre Kinder weitergeben, an Halbblüter. Aber ich habe gelernt und denke schon längst anders darüber.

"Sie haben Ihre Meinung geändert?"

Hermine konnte das kaum glauben.

Snape wies auf den leeren Stuhl und sie setzte sich.  
>„Fritzlee, lass uns allein."<p>

Die Hauselfe nickte und verschwand so lautlos wie es ihr möglich war.

"Ein muggelgeborene Hexe wie Sie hatte viel damit zu tun."

"Wer war sie?", fragte Hermine.

Zu Hermines Überraschung schien Snape unbeeindruckt von der Frage.

"Ein Freundin", antwortete er schlicht.

Das Gespräch verlief vollkommen anders als geplant, aber Hermine war froh eine neue Seite an Snape zu entdecken. Trotzdem ...

Sie atmete tief durch.

„Aber was ist mit Folter, Sklaverei und den Morden, die in Voldemorts Namen begangen werden ?"

Zu ihrer Überraschung blieb Snape auch hier sachlich. Es war als ob er dieses Gespräch in Gedanken schon oft geführt hatte.

"Diese Dinge dienen der Machterhaltung, aber das macht sie nicht richtig oder gar akzeptabel."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn.

„Glauben Sie das wirklich?" , fragte sie hoffnungsvoll.

Er nickte.

Würde er lügen und wenn ja warum?

"Dann verstehe ich nicht warum Sie gegen Ihren Glauben handeln, Sir."

"Natürlich nicht, Miss Granger. Sie sind zu nobel. Nicht wahr?"

Er stand auf.

„Nun, wenn Sie mich entschuldigen, ich habe dringende Angelegenheiten zu regeln. Möchten Sie den Unterricht am Abend fortsetzen?"

Hermine nickte.

"Gut."

Aber sie wollte nicht warten.

Sie wollte wissen, was er gemeint hat.

Sie wollte ihn verstehen.

Aber Snape war schon verschwunden.

X

x

x

Hermine war dabei ihm folgen, da bemerkte sie seine Zeitung auf dem Küchentisch.

Sie nahm sie in die Hand und sah auf der Titelseite ein großes Foto: zwei Männern und eine Frau, blutverschmiert.

Unter dem Bild die Schlagzeile:

_**Drei Aufständische gefangen und des Hochverrats angeklagt!**_

Hermine sah sich rasch um, bevor sie weiterlas.

„_Beamten des Ministeriums verkündigten heute morgen die Gefangennahme von drei Personen, die sich Zugang zu Regierungsgebäuden verschaffen wollten. Es wird angenommen, dass sie für die Einbruchsserie der letzten Wochen verantwortlich sind. Zwei der Individuen sind bisher nicht identifiziert worden. Bei dem dritten Verbrecher handelt es sich um Rufus Ainsworth aus Little Norton, einem notorischer Agitator, dessen Verbannung geplant war. Vor drei Monaten verschwand Ainsworth auf wundersame Weise aus dem Gefängnis des Ministeriums. Dort wurde er von dem engen Vertrauten des Dunklen Lords, Severus Snape, verhört. Dieser bestätigte damals, dass der Gefangene bei seinem Verlassen in der Zelle saß. Auch die zwei Wachen bestätigten dies, wurden aber später wegen Unvermögen entlassen. _

_Die Strafverfolgungsbehörden gehen davon aus, dass diese drei auch mit der Entführung einer schwangeren Dienerin aus dem Haus einer reinblütigen Familie, Anfang dieser Woche, zu tun haben könnten." _

Hermine starrte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf das Foto der drei Verdächtigen.

Zum ersten Mal hörte sie davon, dass es Widerstand gegen Voldemorts Regime gab.

Und zwar von jungen Zauberern, die offenbar nicht direkt am Zweiten Krieg teilgenommen hatten. Der dritte Mann, Rufus Ainsworth, kam ihr irgendwie bekannt vor.

Aber woher ?

Sie erinnerte sich an Gerüchte über Ainsworth Flucht und daran wie die Mädchen im Center spekuliert hatten. Es gab die wildesten Theorien, eine bizarrer als die andere.

Warum waren die drei in Regierungsgebäude eingedrungen. Dort gab es hier nur Aufzeichnungen über der Muggel und Dienerinnen.

Bleib ruhig, sagte sich Hermine.

Nur keine falschen Hoffnungen aufkommen lassen, aber es war schon merkwürdig, dass Snape Ainsworth besucht hatte.

Hatte er eventuell sogar etwas mit seiner Flucht zu tun?

Hermine fügte diese Frage der langen Liste von Dingen hinzu, die sie über Snape herausfinden wollte.

Sorgfältig riss sie die Seite heraus und steckte sie in die Tasche. Die restliche Zeitung wanderte in den Mülleimer.

Snape hatte tatsächlich das Haus verlassen, wie Fritzlee bestätigte, und Hermine machte sich auf, die Erkundungsgänge fortzusetzen.

Sie wollte keine Zeit verschenken, vielleicht würden Tage vergehen bevor sie wieder die Chance dazu hätte.

Die junge Hexe eilte durch Korridore, stieg Treppen auf und ab, zählte ihre Schritte. Als sie sicher war, an der richtigen Stelle angekommen zu sein, blieb sie stehen.

Alles, was sie zu tun hatte, war zu warten. Eine Minute später begann sich der Raum zu verändern und sie stand in der Gemäldegalerie.

Zufrieden lächelte sie - endlich hatte sie den Beweis: der Raum erschien zweimal pro Tag an der gleichen Stelle: um neun Uhr morgens und sechs Uhr abends. Sie vermutete auch, dass die Lage des Raum irgendwie mit dem Labor verbunden war.

Vielleicht konnten ihr die Gemälde helfen.

"Entschuldigen Sie", rief sie einer unfreundlich aussehenden Frau zu.

„Was wollen Sie?"

Hermine brachte ein schwaches Lächeln zustande. Hier würde sie wohl keine Hilfe finden.

"Nichts. Tut mir leid, Sie gestört zu haben."

Sie schaute sich weiter um.

Vielleicht waren nicht alle Bilder „echt" ?

Sie ging langsam zu einem Landschaftsbild und berührte es. Tatsächlich war das Bild eine verzauberte Tür.

Hermine ging durch und da sah sie die Tür zu Snapes Labor.

Weiter wollte sie heute gehen. Es reichte, dass sie das Labor gefunden hatte und was ihr einmal gelang, würde auch ein zweites Mal möglich sein.

X

x

x

Snape kam nicht zum Abendessen, aber er erschien wie vereinbart im Leseraum.

Leider war er nicht so guter Laune und Hermine wußte sofort warum.

„Was soll das ?", fragte er und deutete auf die zerknüllte Zeitung.

"Wenn Sie die Zeitung lesen wollte, fragen Sie einfach. Sie hätten mein Exemplar nicht verstümmeln müssen", verkündete er.

"Tut mir leid, Sir«, murmelte Hermine verlegen.

Snape drehte sich um und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Und nun zeigen Sie mir was Sie gelernt haben."

Hermine begann sofort und ein paar Minute nickte Snape zufrieden.

"Jetzt zeigen Sie mir den Repello Circuitum Zauber."

Repello Circuitum war der erste Zauber an dem sie gearbeitet hatte.

Er war einfach, aber Snape hatte darauf bestanden, dass sie ihn lernen sollte.

Auch hier war Severus mit den Ergebnissen zufrieden. Es war Zeit für etwas Neues.

Snape zog seinen Zauberstab aus dem Ärmel.

"Jetzt werden wir an einem Schlüsselzauber arbeiten."

"Meinen Sie Portschlüssel?", fragte Hermine.

Das wäre eine sehr fortgeschrittenen Magie und sie hätte nichts dagegen zu lernen, wie sie gemacht würden. Aber Snapes Antwort enttäuschte sie.

"Nicht Portschlüssel. Schlüsselzauber. Man kann die betreffenden Gegenstände mit einer Signatur versehen und der Gegenstand erkennt so den Zauberer, der dies getan hat. Wenn man also einen Zauberspruch ausspricht, dann reagiert der Gegenstand auf diesen Zauberer. Diese Dinge sind zudem unsichtbar. Ich zeige es Ihnen."

Snape hob seinen Zauberstab und Hermine sah aufmerksam zu.

"Gehen Sie zum Regal", forderte sie auf.

Hermine tat, wie angewiesen und zuckte zusammen als ihre Nase mit einer unsichtbaren Mauer kollidierte.

Dann ging Snape ohne Probleme zum Regal und nahm ein Buch heraus. Hermine runzelte die Stirn, als sie bemerkte, dass es ein Buch mit Rezepten für Haushaltsreiniger war.

"Der Inhalt des Buches ist in diesem Fall irrelevant, Miss Granger."

Er führte mit seinem Zauberstab eine Reihe von schnellen, ruckartigen Bewegungen aus, berührte dann das Buch und reichte es Hermine.

„So, nun probieren Sie es noch einmal."

Hermine näherte sich langsam der Stelle gegen die sie gelaufen war, aber diesmal passierte nichts. Sie erreichte ohne Probleme ihr Ziel – das Regal.

Neugierig sah sie Snape an.

Snape nahm ein Buch aus dem Regal und warf es in Richtung der unsichtbaren Barriere. Wie erwartet prallte es dagegen und fiel zu Boden.

"Das andere Buch ist ein Schlüssel mit dem Sie alle Barrieren durchdringen können. Jeder andere wird nicht durchkommen. Nun müssen Sie lernen so eine Barriere aufzurichten. Damit stoppen Sie Ihre Verfolger für eine gewisse Zeit", klärte Snape sie auf.

Hermine nickte und versuchte die Tatsache zu ignorieren, dass sie ja wohl niemals in so eine Situation kommen würde.

"Theoretisch können alle Objekte ein Schlüssel sein, aber der Zauber scheint erfolgreicher zu sein, wenn es sich um Stoffe handelt, die eine Flüssigkeit enthalten - in diesem Fall die Tinte auf den Seiten des Buches."

Oder die magische Tinte der Tätowierung auf den Armen der Todesser, dachte Hermine.

Snape hob den Zauber auf und begann Hermine genau zu erklären was sie machen musste.

Allerdings war Hermine nicht bei der Sache. Und Snape schien es heute Abend ähnlich zu gehen. Vielleicht war es ein guter Zeitpunkt, um ihn in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln.

"Sir, darf ich eine Frage stellen?"

"Sicher."

"Diese drei Leute in der Zeitung stehen, was wird mit ihnen geschehen?"

Snape erstarrte.

"Sie werden höchstwahrscheinlich gefoltert und dann getötet", antwortete er kalt.

"Kannten Sie einen von ihnen?"

"Ich pflege keinen Umgang mit Verrätern."

Hermine setzte ihre Übungen fort, redete aber weiter.

"Die Zeitung sagt, dass Sie einen von ihnen verhört haben", erwähnte sie und versuchte locker zu klingen, was noch nie ihre starke Seite gewesen war.

"Ich war dort um Mr. Ainsworth verhören. Miss Granger, Ihre Handbewegung war falsch."

"Sorry", sagte Hermine und korrigierte die Bewegung.

"Kannten Sie ihn?", fragte sie.

Snape zögerte und Hermine sah sich gezwungen ihn anzusehen.

"Er ist einer meiner ehemaligen Studenten und besuchte Hogwarts zwei Jahre früher als Sie. Ich bezweifle, dass Sie ihn kannten. Er war ein Slytherin."

Hermine hatte oft Mühe ihren Gesichtsausdruck zu kontrollieren und so drehte sie ihren Kopf weg und arbeitete weiter an ihren Bewegungen, auch in der Hoffnung, dass Snape ihre Gedanken nicht lesen konnte.

Die Tatsache, dass Snape den jungen Mann kannte, machte es wahrscheinlich, dass er an seiner Flucht beteiligt gewesen war.

"Ist es schwierig jemanden zu verhören, wenn weiß, das er sterben wird", fragte sie leise.

Snapes Hand packte sie mitten in der Bewegung.

"Was Sie tun ist sehr gefährlich, Miss Granger."

Beide wussten was damit gemeint war.

"Ich will es nur wissen", flüsterte sie, sich seiner Berührung sehr bewusst.

"Es gibt viele Dinge über mich, die Sie besser nicht wissen sollten, Miss Granger."

An diesem Abend stellte Hermine keine weiteren Fragen mehr und ihre Sitzung endete bald danach.

Als sie ins Bett ging, war sie davon überzeugt, dass gerade die Dinge, die sie nicht über ihn wusste, ihr am meisten schaden könnten.


	9. Chapter 9

Vielen Dank für die Reviews, auch die anonymen. Leider kann ich darauf nicht persönlich antworten.

Deshalb hier ein paar Worte zur Geschichte.

Das Original hat rund 25 000 Worte.

Wir sind jetzt bei 8000.

Der Titel würde in der Übersetzung „Der lange Weg nach unten" lauten. Sicher auch das kann man zweideutig sehen, aber ich fand es nicht so passend. Mein Titel lehnt sich mehr an das Buch M. Atwood an.

Zu dem Titel „Dienerin". Es heißt eigentlich Hand-witch oder Hand-Maid. Der Begriff wäre am besten mit Magd zu übersetzen, aber im deutschen verbindet man damit etwas anderes. Mit erschien deshalb Dienerin am besten geeignet. Auch der Film von Schlöndorff verwendet dieses Wort.

So, und ein letztes. Auch wenn er Titel des Kapitels eindeutig ist, so will er den Leser doch wieder nur in die Irre führen.

x

x

x

**Die ****Freuden ****der ****Mutterschaft**

Hermine hoffte inständig nicht schwanger zu sein. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit war auch nicht groß, denn Snape war nur zweimal zu ihr gekommen.

Selbst als sie in der vergangenen Woche noch immer keine Menstruation hatte, schrieb sie das dem Stress zu oder den reichhaltigen Essen mit dem Fritzlee sie verwöhnte.

Aber als sie sich zum dritten Mal an diesem Morgen über die Toilettenschüssel beugte, konnte sie ihren Zustand nicht länger ignorieren.

Sie stand langsam auf und wartete bis sie auf sicheren Beinen stand, bevor sie zum Schrank ging.

Was sollte sie nun machen? Snape sofort von ihrem Zustand erzählen oder es noch eine Weile geheim halten?

Lange Zeit blieb ihr nicht, denn die Beamten des Ministeriums würden bald auftauchen und sie einer monatlichen Untersuchung unterziehen.

"Fritzlee", rief Hermine aus.

Der Elf schien und sprang aufgeregt von einem Fuß auf den anderen.

"Miss wollen Ihr Frühstück?", fragte sie.

Hermines Magen rebellierte gegen den Vorschlag, aber sie wollte nicht, dass sich Fritzlee Gedanken machte. Also antwortete sie gut gelaunter als sie sich fühlte.

"Nicht jetzt, Fritzlee. Ich bin nicht sehr hungrig. Ist Snape heute zu Hause?"

Die Haus-Elf schüttelte den Kopf.

"Master Snape nicht zu Hause für zwei ganze Tage."

"Gut", murmelte Hermine und zog ihre Roben an.

Nach dem kurzen Gespräch schickte Hermine die Hauselfe zurück in die Küche und machte sich auf den Weg in die Gemäldegalerie.

Besonders ein Bild erregte heute ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Die Zeiger der Uhr auf dem Gemälde wiesen auf die Nummer sechs. Wenn Hermine das Porträt von der Wand nehmen würde und wie ein Kompass flach auf die Erde legte, dann könnte es vielleicht ein Kompass sein.

Ohne auf die Zauberer in den Gemälden zu achten, ging sie in die Richtung, die ihr der Zeiger anzeigte.

Inzwischen hatte Hermine das Gefühl, dass die Tür zu Snapes Labor wirklich auf sie wartete. Leider hatte sie noch keine Idee wie sie den Raum betreten sollte, denn

die Hauselfe hatte vehement abgelehnt, sie beide in den Raum zu apparieren und so blieb ihr nichts weiter übrig es einfach zu probieren. Und heute war genauso gut wie jeder andere Tag.

Zögernd ging sie einen Schritt auf die Tür zu und die Schlangen begannen zu zischen. Ein weiterer Schritt und das Zischen nahmen zu.

Trotzdem ging sie weiter und weiter und stellte dabei fest, dass sich die Lautstärke nun nicht mehr änderte.

Merkwürdig. Sie hatte gedacht, dass Snape eine größere Abschreckung eingebaut hatte. Aber vielleicht dachte sie auch einfach zu kompliziert oder es gab eine weitere Hürde.

Sie dachte an ein Passwort?

Vielleicht sollte sie die Schlangen einfach danach fragen?

"Brauche ich ein Passwort?", fragte sie die Schlangen.

Das Zischen änderte sich nicht und überhaupt schienen die Tiere ihre Anwesenheit nicht wahrzunehmen.

Hermine's Hand zitterte als sie die Türklinke berührte. Jeden Moment würde sie ein Blitz treffen oder eine der Schlangen zu beißen. Aber nichts geschah.

Sie drehte den Knauf hin und her bis sie ein leises Klicken hörte.

Die Tür gab nach und öffnete sich einen kleinen Spalt. Schnell stellte Hermine ihren Fuß dazwischen.

Als sie den Raum betrat, konnte sie nur denken, dass es war zu einfach.

Das Zimmer war unauffällig in jeder Hinsicht, aber viel größer als erwartet.

Es gab drei Kessel - alle kalt – aber so aufgestellt, dass Snape sofort mit dem Brauen beginnen konnte.

Die Decke war zwei Stockwerke hoch und Hermine entdeckte, dass eine schmale Treppe nach oben führte und dort genau an einer weiteren Tür endete. Es musste also noch ein drittes Stockwerk geben, das Hermine bisher nicht entdeckt hatte.

Auffällig war außerdem der große, massiv gemauerte Kamin.

Es schien ein ganz normales Labor zu sein und Hermine fragte sich was sie erwartet hatte: das Körperteile von der Decke baumeln und geheime Zeichen der Schwarzen Magie?

Oder suchte sie vielleicht Hinweise darauf, dass Snape nicht der Verräter war, für den sie ihn hielt?

Sie schlenderte langsam durch den Raum, war dabei vorsichtig, aber entspannter als zuvor.

Sie studierte den Inhalt der vielen Gläser, die in den Regalen standen, las die Aufkleber der Gläser, die auf der Werkbank aufgereiht waren.

Einige der Tränke kannte Hermine, von anderen hatte sie nur gelesen.

Einige Namen hatte sie noch nie gehört und am liebsten hätte sie das eine oder andere Fläschchen mitgenommen um es anhand der Bücher zu bestimmen.

Ob Snape das merken würde?

Bestimmt !

Enttäuscht und auch etwas erleichtert wollte sie den Raum verlassen, als ihr eine einzelne Flasche ins Auge fiel.

Die kleine, runde Flasche mit einem schwarzen Korken enthielt eine leuchtend rote Flüssigkeit.

Die Flasche war ihr vertraut, aber das konnte eigentlich nicht sein.

Sorgfältig entfernte Hermine den Korken und roch an der Flüssigkeit.

Nein, niemals. Sie drehte die Flasche hin und her, noch immer ungläubig.

Sie versuchte ihren Herzschlag zu beruhigen. Wann hatte sie diesen Trank zum ersten Mal gesehen?  
>Es war im Sommer ihres fünften Jahres in Hogwarts und sie hatte mit ihren Eltern die Winkelgasse besucht um Schulsachen zu kaufen. Mehr oder weniger zufällig gerieten sie in eine kleine Apotheke und Hermine war sofort in ihrem Element.<p>

Ein besonders hübsches Fläschchen hatte ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregt - ein kleines, rotes, verzierten Fläschchen wie das, das sie in der Hand hielt.

Hermine hatte kaum Zeit um das Etikett zu lesen - Emmenagogue Potion – als ihr eine Frau die Flasche aus der Hand riss.

Es dauerte einige Monate bevor Hermine endlich Zugang zur verbotenen Abteilung der Bibliothek bekam und den Namen nachschlagen konnte.

Die Flasche in Snapes Labor war nicht markiert, aber Hermine war sich sicher, es war das gleiche Getränk.

Warum besaß Snape so einen riskanten Zaubertrank, der eine Fehlgeburt auslösen konnte!

Etwas später entdeckte sie noch mehr dieser Flaschen, die alle in einer kleinen Holzkiste verpackt waren. Außerdem fand sie mehrere blaue Röhrchen eines bekannten Verhütungsmittels.

Es gab keine vernünftige Erklärung warum Snape im Besitz dieser Tränke war.

Seit Voldemort die Kontrolle über die Zauberwelt übernommen hatte, waren diese Tränke illegal und die Herstellung einer einzigen Ampulle wurde mit dem Tod bestraft.

Hermine war sich nicht sicher, was ihre Entdeckung könnte bedeuten.

Vertrieb Snape illegale Tränke und wenn ja, warum? Sicherlich nicht, weil er das Geld brauchte.

Aber was auch immer sein Motiv war, sie hielt einen Beweis in der Hand, dass er etwas verbotenes tat. Genau wie sie, denn er hatte ihr ja das Herumschnüffeln in seinem Haus verboten.

Im besagten Regal fand sie noch einen Karton, dessen Inhalt aber legal zu sein schien.

Bis auf die Flasche mit Wolfsbanntrank. Hermine rechnete nach – in 5 Tagen war Vollmond.

Plötzlich hörte sie ein Geräusch und als sie sich umdrehte, wischte sie mit ihrer Robe über den Arbeitstisch.

Verdammt.

Der Kamin schien in grünes Licht getaucht, ein sicheres Zeichen, dass er mit dem Floo-Netzwerk verbunden war.

Kein Wunder, dass Fritzlee Stimmen gehört hatte.

Es blieb keine Zeit das Fläschchen zurückzustellen. Schlimm genug, dass sie vielleicht etwas auf dem Arbeitstisch verändert hatte. Rasch steckte sie den Trank in ihrer Tasche.

"Fritzlee!", flüsterte sie.

Der Elf erschien sofort und ihre großen, fragenden Augen starrten sie an.

"Fritzlee, Snape ist da! Bring mich auf mein Zimmer!"

Fritzlee neigte den Kopf.

"Master Snape nicht zu Hause sein."

"Fritzlee, in mein Zimmer - jetzt"

Fritzlee nahm Hermines Arm und weg waren die beiden.

X

x

x

Nur langsam beruhigte sich Hermines Magen, so blieb sie vorerst auf ihrem Bett sitzen. Fritzlee sah sie fragen an.  
>"Was ist los?"<p>

"Fritzlee nicht, warum Miss so aufregen, Master Snape nicht zu Hause sein."

„Es gibt es einen Kamin im Labor. Er kam zurück."

Fritzlee schüttelte hartnäckig den Kopf.

"Fritzlee würde wissen, wenn Meister Snape zu Hause sein - Master Snape nicht zu Hause sein", beharrte die Hauselfe.

Hermine räumte ein, dass es vielleicht jemand anderes war?

Sie wollte nicht unnötig spekulieren.

"Das wäre alles, Fritzlee", sagte sie zu Hauselfe.

X

x

x

Sobald dieser verschwunden war, griff Hermine in die Tasche ihrer Robe und holte die kleine Flasche heraus.

Stop, wo war das Pergament von Dumbledore ? Sie hatte es heute morgen mit Sicherheit eingesteckt. Panik ergriff sie.

Der Zettel musste im Labor aus ihrer Tasche gefallen sein.

X

x

x

Hermine's Beine zitterten als sie wieder vor der Tür zu Snapes Labor stand.

Sie musste einfach wieder hineingehen, den Zettel suchen und an sich nehmen. Ganz einfach. Aber Hermine erreichte nicht einmal die Tür, statt dessen lief sie gegen eine unsichtbare Barriere. Sie stemmte sich dagegen, ohne Erfolg. Es mache keinen Sinn, die Schranke war am Morgen nicht da gewesen.

Ihre Ungeduld wuchs und nach weiteren vergeblichen Versuchen, schlug sie mit den Fäusten gegen die Barriere.

Die Explosion schleuderte Hermine durch die Luft in die Gemäldegalerie.

Als sie wieder zu sich kam, schaute sie auf das Gemälde einer alter Frau.

„Ich muss zurück", erklärte Hermine der Frau.

„Das ist nur mit seiner Erlaubnis möglich."

„Sie verstehen nicht, ich muss."

Hermine fühlte sich müde, krank und verängstigt. Tränen liefen aus ihren Augen, als sie die Frau flehend ansah.

"Wer sind Sie?", fragte Hermine leise.

Die Frau straffte die Schultern.

"Mein Name ist Eileen Prince."  
>Snapes Mutter. Sie würde ihm bestimmt von dieser Aktion erzählen.<p>

Vielleicht aber auch nicht. Hermine war nun schon alles egal.

"Ich war dort, an diesem Morgen. Es dauert nur einen Moment."

Eileen zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Ich sagte Ihnen bereits, es ist nicht möglich."

Eine sanfte Brise fegte durch den Raum und das Porträt begann zu verblassen.

"Nein, warte!", aber es war zu spät.

X

x

x

Die Konsequenzen ihres „Einbruchs" bekam sie zwei Tage später zu spüren.

Hermine saß auf dem Bett und las einen Artikel aus der aktuellen Ausgabe des Daily Prophet, als die Tür aufflog.

"Wie kannst du es wagen?", zischte er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

Hermine sprang instinktiv.

"Ich war neugierig. Ich dachte ..."

Snape stand drohend vor ihr und Hermine wich so weit es ging zurück.

Sie hob die Hände in einer beschwichtigenden Geste. "Sir, bitte. Ich habe nur versucht herauszufinden ..."

Snape hörte nicht zu.

Er stürzte sich auf sie und Hermine sprang auf das Bett und versuchte wegzukriechen, aber er packte sie an den Knöcheln und zerrte heran.

Dann warf er Hermine auf den Rücken und drückte sie auf das Bett.

Mit einer Hand umfasste er ihre Handgelenke und lies ihr damit keine Bewegungsfreiheit mehr.

Sein Gesicht schwebte mit einem fast wilden Ausdruck über ihr und Hermine roch Alkohol in seinem Atem. Zum ersten Mal seit ihrer Ankunft in seinem Haus, hatte Hermine wirklich Angst vor ihm.

"Ich kann erklären", versuchte sie es erneut.

Snape lies ein kleines Stück Pergament erscheinen - es war das Stück Pergament mit dem Wort Hoffnung.

"Erklären Sie mir, Miss Granger, warum haben Sie mein Vertrauen missbraucht ? Warum haben Sie mich angelogen ? Sie stehlen meine Tränke, warum?"

Hermine verstand nicht was er meinte ? Er hatte ihr vertraut?

"Was ... für einen Trank?", fragte sie.

Snape drückte ihre Handgelenke, bis Hermine dachte, sie würden brechen.

"Machen Sie sich nicht über mich lustig, Miss Granger. Ich weiß, was Sie mitgenommen haben."

Langsam dämmerte es Hermine - Snape war nicht böse, weil sie in sein Labor eingebrochen war (zumindest nicht nur), sondern weil er dachte, sie hatte den Trank für sich genommen. Hermine schüttelte heftig den Kopf.

"Ich habe es nicht deshalb mitgenommen",versicherte sie ihm hastig.

Er blieb weiter misstrauisch, verringerte aber den Druck auf ihre Handgelenke.

„Wo ist es?" fragte er leise

Hermine wies mit dem Kopf in Richtung Schrank.

„Ich schwöre, ich habe nichts eingenommen."

"Und warum Sie es dann gestohlen?" , fragte er immer noch nicht überzeugt.

"Ich wollte Beweise," antwortete Hermine ehrlich.

„Beweise?"

"Dafür das Sie etwas Illegales gegen Voldemort tun."

"Und dann wollten Sie mich beim Ministerium anzeigen?"

"Was ? Nein. Ich wollte nur etwas in der Hand haben, damit Sie mich nicht fortschicken."

Snape ließ ihre Handgelenke los.

„Holen Sie es."

„Idiot."

"Das habe ich gehört Miss Granger."

"Tut mir leid, Sir." entschuldigte sich Hermine und reichte ihm die kleine Flasche.

Snape hielt es gegen das Licht.

"Das Siegel ist gebrochen", kommentierte er.

"Ich musste doch wissen was es ist."

Snape nickte und stellte die Flasche auf den Tisch.

"Und nun werden Sie mir erklären wie Sie in mein Labor gekommen sind."

Wohl oder übel musste ihm die junge Hexe erzählen was sie alles getan hatte.

Snape hob eine Augenbraue als sie fertig war.

"Sehr schlau und beeindruckend. Sie haben sich nicht einmal verlaufen?"

Hermine wollte nicht lügen, aber auch nicht Fritzlee verraten.

"Ein paar Mal, aber ich konnte immer zurück finden", sagte sie.

"Wobei Sie verschweigen, dass Ihnen meine Hauselfe geholfen hat. „

"Ich übernehme die volle Verantwortung. Sie hatte keine Wahl!"

Hermines Ton wurde hektisch - sie würde es sich nie verzeihen, wenn Snape Fritzlee etwas tun würde.

„Um die Hauselfe habe ich mich schon gekümmert."

"Was haben Sie getan?", fragte Hermine mit zitternder Stimme.

"Die Augen ausgestochen und die Zunge herausgeschnitten", erklärte Snape sachlich nüchtern.

Hermine war entsetzt.

Snape rollte mit den Augen.

"Ich habe nicht dieser Kreatur nichts getan. Schließlich war es meine Schuld, denn ich habe ihr keine klaren Anweisungen gegeben."

Hermine stieß einen Seufzer der Erleichterung.

"Vielen Dank."

"Wie Sie bereits sagten, hatte sie keine andere Wahl als Ihren Befehlen zu folgen. Sie, auf der anderen Seite, Miss Granger, haben mein Vertrauen missbraucht, sie waren ungehorsam und hinterlistig. Das kann ich nicht ignorieren. Sie werden ab sofort Ihren Raum nicht mehr verlassen. Auch nicht zum Essen. Wenn Sie etwas brauchen, können Sie Fritzlee rufen. Aber sie wird mir in jeden Fall davon berichten."

Hermines Augen weiteten sich.

"Aber können Sie nicht tun" , platzte sie heraus.

Snape neigte seinen Kopf und seine Augen verengten sich.

"Ich kann nicht? Klären Sie mich auf, Miss Granger, weil ich keine Grund sehen, es nicht zu tun."

"Das ist Heuchelei! Was Sie in Ihrem Labor tun ist illegal. Es ist nicht fair, dass ich für die Entdeckung Ihres Verrat bestraft werden", erklärte Hermine so ruhig wie sie konnte.

In Wahrheit war sie panisch, voller Furcht, dass sie die nächsten neun Monate in den vier Wände ihres spartanische Schlafzimmer verbringen sollte.

"Das Leben ist nicht fair, Miss Granger. Wenn es so wäre, würde keiner von uns in dieser Position sein."

Nachdem Snape den Raum verlassen hatte, hörte sie das leise Geräusch aufgestellter Schutzschilder, die diesmal nicht zur Abwehr ungebetener Besucher dienen sollten.

Resignierend ließ sich Hermine auf Bett fallen und dachte über Snapes kryptische Abschiedsworte nach.

* * *

><p>Das nächste Kapitel heißt - Die Schlangengruben und bringt uns ein Wiedersehen mit alten Bekannten.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**Die Schlangengrube**

Zwei Tage war Hermine nun schon in ihr Zimmer verbannt und langsam wurde es langweilig.

Aber sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Snape Gnade zeigen würde.

Es war in der dritten Nacht als sie unsanft aus dem Schlaf geweckt wurde.

„Miss, aufwachen."

Fritzlee schüttelte sie unsanft.

„Was?"

Es dauerte eine Weile bis Hermine wach wurde, aber schließlich öffnete sie doch ihre Augen und sah in das ernste Gesicht Snapes.

„Der Dunkle Lord will uns sehen. Stehen Sie auf."

Sie musste träumen, etwas anderes kam gar nicht in Frage.

Schliesslich war es noch nacht.

„Es ist noch dunkel."

Mit vor Sarkasmus tropfender Stimme antwortete er.

„Ach wirklich."

Hermine stand nun endlich auf.

„Was will Voldemort von mir ?"

„Nichts so weit ich weiß. Ich meine, er verlangt alle Dienerinnen zu sehen."

Ein kalter Schauer erfasste Hermine. Man hatte im Center von diesen Treffen erzählt, aber sie war niemals dabei.

„Aber nur Dienerinnen aus dem Center müssen daran teilnehmen. Ich bin nicht mehr im Center, warum also ?"

Snape konnte ihre Angst spüren.

„Miss Granger, die Dinge ändern sich. Nicht zum Besseren. Das ist keine Einladung. Man ist zur Teilnahme verpflichtet und nicht nur die Dienerinnen, sondern auch die Vertrauten des Dunklen Lords."

Hermine fiel auf, dass Snape Roben in den offiziellen Farben trug - schwarz und Silber.

„Ziehen Sie sich an."

Er wies auf Kleidung, die Fritzlee in der Hand hielt. Ihr stockte der Atem.

„Woher wissen Sie es?"

„Wissen was, Miss Granger? Es ist keine Zeit für Spiele."

„Das ich schwanger bin."

Tatsächlich hatte er für eine dunkelrote Robe gesorgt, eine Art Uniform für schwangere Dienerinnen.

„Das ich … schwanger bin."

Fritzlee schaute sie überrascht an. Genau wie Snape.

Es schien fast als könnte er nicht glauben was Hermine gerade gesagt hatte – er würde Vater werden.

Allerdings hatte er seine Gefühle schnell wieder in Griff.

„Ich wusste nichts davon. Es war als Sicherheitsmaßnahme von mir gedacht. Schwangeren ist es erlaubt im Hintergrund zu bleiben. Darum wollte ich, dass Sie diese Gewänder tragen", erklärte Snape.

„Ziehen Sie sich an. Über das andere reden wir später."

Hermine nickte.

„Sie müssen stark sein. Es findet ein Prozess statt."

Sie hatte von diesen Dingen gehört.

„Wer ist es?"

„Ich kenne keinen Namen. Es ist Macnairs Dienerin."

„Roselyn", flüsterte Hermine. „Ihr Name ist Roselyn."

Plötzlich griff Snape nach ihr.

„Miss Granger. Sie müssen vorsichtig sein. Es ist wichtig, dass sie nicht reagieren, sie dürfen nicht auffallen."

Er schüttelte sie.

„Verstehen Sie?"

Hermine wußte nicht was er meinte, aber sie versprach es ihn.

Gemeinsam stellten sie sich vor den Kamin und Snape warf Floo-Pulver hinein.

„Ins Ministerium."

x

x

x

Sie landeten sicher in der Eingangshalle des Ministeriums wo sie bereits erwartetet wurden.

„Guten Abend, Sir. Bitte folgen Sie mir."

Die Wache verbeugte sich.

„Ich kenne den Weg."

Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, ging Snape an dem Mann vorbei. Hermine folgte ihm so schnell sie konnte.

Sie gingen den Gang herunter und nahmen den Lift in das unterste Stockwerk des Gebäudes.

Als sich die Türen öffneten, empfing sie das Licht von zahlreichen Fackeln und eine laute Geräuschkulisse.

Am anderen Ende es Raumes befand sich eine Plattform, auf der ein Thron stand. In beiden Seiten standen jeweils 6 Stühle, reich verziert mit magischen Zeichen. Sie waren für die engsten Vertrauten des Dunklen Lord reserviert und bis auf einen bereits besetzt.

Hermine sah sich staunend um.

„Sie setzen sich dorthin."

Er wies auf eine Loge mit 20 Dienerinnen, die alle rote Gewänder trugen.

Sie nickte.

„Und denken Sie daran was ich gesagt habe. Sie bleiben ruhig und verhalten sich unauffällig."

„Wo werden Sie sitzen, Sir?"

„Dort."

Er wies auf den einzigen freien Stuhl und drehte sich noch einmal zu Hermine um.

Sie sahen sich an.

Ohne weiter zu fragen, ging Hermine auf den ersten freien Platz und setzte sich.

„Hallo", begrüßte sie das Mädchen neben sich.

Mehr wurde auf der Bank nicht gesprochen, die Nervosität war mit den Händen zu greifen.

Hermines Augen folgte Snape, der sich neben Malfoy setzte.

„Ich kenn Dich", flüsterte das Mädchen neben ihr.

Hermine konnte sich allerdings nicht an sie erinnern.

„Du warst _seine_ Freundin, auf Hogwarts."

„Oh, Du warst auch auf Hogwarts ? Warte, ich erinnere mich. Hufflepuff, richtig ?"

Das Mädchen nickte.

„Wie weit bist du ?"

Hermine konnte dem Gedankengang nicht ganz folgen.

„Was meinst Du? Oh, ich glaube in der 4 Woche. Und Du?"

„Im 5. Monat. Es wird ein Junge, mein erster."

Sie lächelte stolz und glücklich. Hermine hatte damals das gleiche gefühlt. Allerdings war die Landung in der Realität sehr hart gewesen.

„Du weiß, dass Du das Baby nicht behalten kannst."

„Es ist Malfoys Kind, aber Lucius hat mir versprochen, dass ich so lange ich will im Haus bleiben kann."

Wie zum Beweis hielt sie Hermine ihren Arm hin, an dem ein silbernes Armband baumelte.

Ohne Zweifel ein Geschenk von Lucius.

Hermine hatte Mitleid mit dem Mädchen, das anscheinend auf den Charme des reinblütigen Zauberers hereingefallen war.

Natürlich würde er des Mädchens irgendwann überdrüssig werden und sie zurück ins Center geschickt.

Aber es hatte keinen Zweck ihr das zu sagen, die Realität würde sie früher oder später einholen.

Plötzlich wurde es still und alle erhoben sich von den Sitzen. Eine blasse Figur, in dunkel-grünen Gewänder gekleidet, nahm auf dem Thron Platz. Voldemort.

Hermine hätte schwören können, dass die Temperatur um einige Grad gefallen war.

Plötzlich teilte sich die Menge und eine Frau in Pink – Dolores Umbridge marschierte ein. Hinter ihr zwei Dutzend Dienerinnen, alle in den hässlichen Gewändern des Centers gekleidet.

Rosa und Senf-grün – Hermine wurde leicht schlecht.

Plötzlich ertönte ein Schrei und Roselyn wurde von zwei Todessern vor den Thron gezerrt.

Alle Augen richteten sich auf Voldemort, der hässlich lächelte und in seiner unnachahmlichen Stimme zu sprechen begann.

„Meine lieben Hexen und Zauberer. Willkommen. Wir haben uns heute Abend versammelt um Gerechtigkeit walten zu lassen. Einer unser Brüder musste einen schweren Verlust hinnehmen."

Voldemort machte eine Pause und das Mädchen wurde nun direkt vor seine Füße geworfen. Die Menge schrie „Hure" und „Mörderin".

Voldemort hob die Hand.

„Lassen wir unseren Bruder zu Wort kommen."

Macnairs stand von seinem Stuhl auf und stellte sich vor den Dunklen Lord.

„Ist dies die Hexe, die Dich betrogen hat?"

„Ja, Mylord."

„Und Du bist sicher, dass sie Dein Kind in sich trug ?"

„Ja, die Hebamme des Ministerium hat die Schwangerschaft bestätigt."

„Hast Du das verbrechen mit eigenen Augen gesehen?"

Macnair schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, aber ich habe das hier gefunden."

Er griff in die Taschen seiner Robe und holte eine kleine Flasche heraus.

Hermine konnte von ihrem Platz aus nichts sehen, aber als der Todesser den Beweis in die Höhe hielt, blieb Hermines Herz fast stehen.

Es war genau die Flasche, die sie in Snapes Labor gefunden hatte.

„Brüder und Schwestern. Das ist eine leere Flasche des verbotenen Emmenagogue Trankes. Der Besitz und die Weitergabe wird mit Tod bestraft. Der Verräter wird an der Mauer im Ministerium zur Schau gestellt."

„Tod dem Verräter", rief die Menge.

Wieder hob Voldemort die Hand und die Menge verstummte.

„Ich verstehe Euch. Aber ich bin auch bekannt für meine Milde, wenn diese angebracht ist."

Er blickte Malfoy an, der sofort aufstand.

„Minister Malfoy, Sie haben das Verhör durchgeführt."

Malfoy verbeugte sich.

„Hat die Angeklagte gestanden und Ihnen mitgeteilt, wer ihr das Gift gegeben hat ?"

Hermine suchte den Blick von Snape. Aber der saß still auf seinem Stuhl und zeigte keinerlei Regung. Und keine Angst.

„Nein, Mylord. Sie hat gesagt, dass sie die Flasche auf den Nachttisch gefunden hat."

„Und ? Haben Sie die Quelle gefunden?"

Malfoy schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf.

„Schade."

Voldemort erhob sich.

„Ich erkläre hiermit die Dienerin 2 – 9 – 4 für schuldig des Mordes. Ihre Strafe ist der Tod. Sie wird an der Mauer der Verräter öffentlich hingerichtet."

Die Menge sprang auf und klatschte Beifall.

Hermine wandte sich an die Hexe neben ihr.

„Das wars ? Sie wird nicht angehört ? Das ist eine Farce."

„Schtt, sei ruhig. Es ist egal, ob sie etwas gesagt hätte oder nicht."

Hermine hatte vor lauter Ärger lauter gesprochen als es gut für sie war. Die anderen Mädchen schauten sie ängstlich an.

„Sorry."

Zu Hermines Entsetzen war das Schauspiel noch nicht zu Ende.

Voldemort, Lucius und Macnair nahmen wieder Platz.

Nun umringten Umbridge und ihrer Dienerinnen, die am Boden liegende Roselyn. Alle richteten die Blicke auf Umbridge, die zu einer Rede ansetzte.

„Ich stehe hier mit großer Trauer im Herzen vor Euch. Wir wurden getäuscht und betrogen und ich als Verantwortliche muss nun meiner Pflicht nachkommen. Die Hexe muss von ihresgleichen bestraft werden. Damit jede von ihnen weiß was sie erwartetet, wenn sie unser Vertrauen missbraucht."

Hermine fragte sich, ob die Frau an ihre Worte glaubte. Was würde nun geschehen ?

Die anderen Mädchen stellten sich in einem Kreis um die weinende Hexe und Hermine dachte an Snapes Worte, egal was sie sehen würde – keine Aufmerksamkeit erregen.

Die schloss ihre Augen, das wollte sie sich nicht ansehen.

Nach einer Weile stieß sie ihre Nachbarin an.

„Du musst hinschauen. Deshalb sind wir hier."

Die Mädchen des Centers begannen auf Roselyn einzuschlagen. Das Schreien war unerträglich und erst als nichts mehr zu hören war, hörten die Schläge auf und die Mädchen traten zurück.

Der Anblick, der sich Hermine bot, war grauenvoll.

Blut und Fleisch. Ihr Gesicht war kaum noch zu erkennen.

Sie fragte sich, ob die Dienerin tot war, aber da hörte sie ein leises Stöhnen. Anscheinend das Zeichen für anwesende Todesser etwas zu unternehmen.

„Was passiert nun?"

Ihre Nachbarin brachte keine Worte heraus und Hermine wusste, dass das Grauen kein Ende haben würde.

Ein Todesser nach dem Anderen kam an die Reihe, bis sich alle Blicke auf Snape richteten.

Voller Widerwillen stand er auf.

Hermine erkannte seine Stimme kaum wieder als er laut sprach.

„Ich mache mir meine Hände an dieser Hure nicht schmutzig."

„Aber Severus, Du willst mir diesen Wunsch doch nicht verwehren?", fragte Voldemort.

Der angesprochene verbeugte sich. 

„Nein Mylord."

Sie hielt sich den Mund zu um nicht zu schreien.

Severus beugte sich zu dem Mädchen und zog seinen Zauberstab.

Hermine sah nicht was er tat, aber Roselyn begann sich zu winden.

Das war's, dachte Hermine. Ich muss hier raus.

Und wenn ich bestraft werde.

Langsam stand sie auf und begann zu laufen. Die Menge jubelte laut und so blieb ihr Abgang unbemerkt. Fast, denn durch ihre rote Robe fiel sie natürlich auf.

Kurz bevor sie den Ausgang erreicht hatte spürte sie einen Blick auf sich gerichtet.

Sie drehte sich um und blickte in die Augen von Fenir.

Der erkannte sie sofort und flüsterte dem Mann an seiner Seite etwas ins Ohr.

Panisch wandte sich Hermine ab und wollte ihre Flucht fortsetzen als sie jemand festhielt.

Snape.

„Fassen Sie mich nicht an", zischte sie ihn an.

Er tat genau das Gegenteil und zog sich fest an sich heran.

„Miss Granger, wenn Sie den Tag überleben wollen, dann tun Sie genau was ich Ihnen sage."

Seine Stimme war so leise, dass sie nicht wusste, ob sie richtig verstanden hatte.

Sie sah ihn an, aber sein Blick ging in eine andere Richtung. Er schaute auf die Bühne wo sich Umbridge und Malfoy unterhielten.

Sie schienen sich über etwas sehr wichtiges zu unterhalten.

An den Ausgängen bemerkte sie furchteinflöstend aussehende Wachen und Hermine dachte über Snapes Worte nach.

Sie realisierte, dass sie nicht sterben wollte. Nicht hier, nicht in dieser Art und Weise.

Plötzlich traten zwei Todesser an Voldemort heran und flüsterten ihm etwas zu.

Auch Umbridge und Malfoy hörten was er gesagt hatte. Sie erstarrten vor Schreck.

Und Lucius sah genau in ihre Richtung.

„Nun Miss Granger. Wie lautet Ihre Entscheidung?"

Sie nickte und er führte sie aus dem Raum. Kaum waren sie in den Hallen, umfasste er sie und sie verschwanden.

x

x

x

Ich habe es nicht über mich gebracht die Grausamkeiten des Prozesse genauer zu beschreiben. Jeder kann sich nun selbst eine Meinung bilden.

SO, nun hat ihr wieder ein paar Tage Ruhe vor mir. Ich hoffe, die Geschichte ist noch immer spannend.


	11. Chapter 11

The Best-Laid Plans

Hermine's Beine zitterten als sie aus den Kamin trat. Sie fühlte sich krank und das hatte nichts damit zu tun, dass sie schwanger war.

Noch immer konnte sie die Schreie der Frauen hören und auch den Ton, den Snapes Stimme hatte, als er vor dem Gericht sprach, würde sie nicht so schnell vergessen.

Snape half ihr aus dem Kamin und sah sie sorgenvoll an.

„Ich fühle mich schlecht. Bitte, kann ich in mein Zimmer gehen?"

Sie sah ihn an. Das war der Mann, dessen Kind sie bekam und nichts schien ihr im Moment schlimmer.

„Soll ich einen Heiler rufen?"

Seine sanfte und mitfühlende Stimme war mehr als sie ertragen konnte. Sie drehte sich wütend um und wollte etwas erwidern als ihr schwarz vor den Augen wurde und sie umkippte.

X

x

x

Als sie erwachte, lag sie in ihrem Bett und hörte Snape und eine ihr unbekannte Person flüstern.

„Es geht dem Kind und der Frau gut, Sir."

Offensichtlich war es schwer Snape davon zu überzeugen.

„Aber sie wurde einfach ohnmächtig."

„Eine normale Reaktion auf den Stress. Ich habe ihr etwas leichtes zur Beruhigung gegeben und sie sollte viel schlafen."

Hermine versuchte dem Rest der Konversation zu folgen, aber sie war einfach zu müde. Schließlich gab sie den Kampf auf und schloss die Augen.

Es war dunkel als sie wieder aufwachte und Snape saß an ihrem Bett.

Die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht fielen der jungen Hexe sofort wieder ein und sie begann zu weinen.

Snape stand auf.

„Sie sind wach."

Hoffentlich nicht mehr lange, dachte Hermine. Sieben Jahre lang hatte sie alles ertragen und jetzt musste sie einsehen, dass es keine Hoffnung mehr für sie gab.

Vielleicht war der Tod der einzige Ausweg, der ihr noch blieb.

„Bitte schicken Sie mich weg", flüsterte sie ihm zu.

Er sagte nichts und so wußte Hermine nicht, ob er sie verstanden hatte.

„Schicken Sie mich in die Verbannung."

„Niemals. Schon gar nicht wo Sie mit meinem Kind schwanger sind."

Genau in diesem Moment verstand Hermine Roselyn Motive. Lieber wollte diese das Gesetz brechen als so weiter zu leben.

„Roselyn. Sie hatte 4 Kinder und alle wurden ihr weggenommen. Das konnte sie nicht mehr ertragen."

„Sie ist sicher", erwiderte Snape.

„Sicher? Sie wurde gequält und wurde an der Mauer der Verräter aufgehängt. Sie ist tot."

Snape schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich meine, sie ist sicher. Es gibt Leute, die kümmern sich um sie."

Er fasste in die Tasche seines Umhangs und holte eine kleine goldene Münze heraus.

„Eigentlich wollte ich Ihnen das ganze gestern erzählen, aber es war einfach keine Zeit mehr."

Hermine setzte sich auf und betrachtete die Münze nun genauer. Auf den ersten Blick sah sie aus wie eine der Münzen, die der Orden früher benutzt hatte. Aber das war natürlich Unsinn. Trotzdem hatte er sie neugierig gemacht.

„Sie werden als Portschlüssel benutzt und sie die einzige Möglichkeit jemanden aus ein Ministeriumsgebäude zu schaffen."

Vielleicht war es möglich, dass er Roselyn wirklich gerettet hatte ?

Allerdings sprach alles was sie an diesem Abend gesehen hatte, dagegen.

„Aber die Todesser haben sie doch missbraucht und Sie haben ..."

Sie hatte nicht direkt hingesehen, aber auch er hatte vor Roselyn gestanden.

Es war klar, dass sie ihm nicht glauben konnte und deshalb sah Snape ihr direkt in die Augen als er antwortete.

„Ich wusste nichts von dem Prozess als Voldemort nach uns gerufen hat. Den Portschlüssel habe ich immer dabei und als ich dort war, musste ich diese Möglichkeit nutzen."

„Sie haben Roselyn den Schlüssel zustecken können?"

Snape seufzte.

„Ich wusste mir nicht anders zu helfen. Glauben Sie mir, es war mir zu wider."

Plötzlich sah Hermine klar.

„Rufus Ainsworth. So konnte er entkommen. Das waren Sie."

Snape nickte.

„Bitte Miss Granger. Bitte bleiben Sie ruhig. Die Heilerin hat gesagt, dass Sie sich schonen sollen,"

Beruhigen ? Schonen ? Wie konnte er das von ihr verlangen ?

„Wer hat Ihnen geholfen ? Sie haben doch Hilfe?"

Snape war nicht überrascht, dass Hermine diese Schlüsse zog.

„Lupin."

Sie nahm seine Hand.

„Bitte. Erzählen Sie er mir. Ich muss es wissen."

Er hörte ihr nicht zu. Das Gefühl, ihre Hand auf seiner zu spüren, war einfach zu überwältigend.

„Sie müssen mich für herzlos halten", sagte er plötzlich.

„Nein, es braucht Mut so etwas zu tun."

Mut. Sie hatte Mut, weil sie es wagte so mit ihm zu reden.

„Miss Granger, verkennen Sie die Situation nicht. Ich bin kein Held."

Nein, vielleicht war er das nicht, dachte Hermine. Aber er war ihre einzige Hoffnung.

Hoffnung.

Sie lehnte sich zurück.

„Ich ruhe mich aus, wenn Sie mir erzählen wie es gelungen ist, Lupin in Fenirs Rudel zu schmuggeln. Dort ist er doch?"

Snape überlegte und machte ihr schließlich ein Angebot.

„Ich rede, aber sobald Sie sich nicht gut fühlen, dann ruhen Sie sich aus. Einverstanden?"

Hermine nickte zustimmend. Man würde sehen, oder ?

„Miss Granger, Sie wissen sicher, dass ich nicht der einzige Spion war. Lupin hatte schon damals Kontakt zu Fenir."

Hermine nickte. Sie war nicht alles Einzelheiten involviert, aber auf Grund der Informationen war klar, dass es auch andere Spionen geben musste.

„Nun ja, es war sicher nicht immer leicht für Lupin, aber er schaffte es nach Voldemorts Sieg den Kontakt zu Fenirs Rudel zu halten."

„Hat er weiter für den Orden gearbeitet oder uns verraten?"

Sie musste einfach wissen, ob Lupin seine Meinung mehr als einmal geändert hatte.

Schließlich hatte man den Ordens verraten und an ihr sah man, zu welchem Preis.

„Er war dem Orden treu ergeben, selbst als es geschah."

Es geschah ? Hermine wusste nicht was damit gemeint war.

Vielleicht war es die Entscheidung im Kampf um die Macht.

Hermine jedenfalls erinnerte sich an ihren letzten Kampf als wenn es gestern war.

Der Orden hatte sich in Harrys Haus versammelt und wie üblich Pläne geschmiedet. Nach ein paar Stunden trennten sie sich und Hermine machte sich mit Kingsley auf den Weg, die anderen folgten. Nach ein paar Meilen tauchten plötzlich mehr als 30 Todesser auf ihren Besen auch und griffen an.

Zuerst konnten sie die Flüchen abwehren, aber die Übermacht war einfach zu groß. Als erstes wurden Bill und Fleur getroffen.

Sie sah noch wie Hagrid tödlich getroffen wurde, bevor sie ein schrecklicher Fluch traf und ins Koma beförderte.

Als sie dann nach Tagen erwachte, hatte das Ministerium die Macht an Voldemort übergeben.

Am Tag nach der Siegesfeier lies Voldemort Harry und Ron öffentlich hinrichten. Warum sie selbst überlebt hatte, konnte sie nie herausbekommen.

„Warum konnte er uns nicht warnen?"

Eigentlich wollte sie fragen, warum hatte Snape sie nicht gewarnt ?

„Als wir von Voldemorts Plan erfuhren, war es schon zu spät."

Severus hatte gesehen wie Hermine die Augen geschlossen hatte und er konnte sich denken, dass sie an die damalige Zeit dachte.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?, fragte er leise.

Hermine hatte ihn fast vergessen.

„Ja, Was geschah mit Lupin?"

„Er hatte Glück. Niemand hat ihn identifizieren können. Und als abzusehen war, dass Voldemort Sieg nicht zu verhindern war, hat er sich Fenirs Rudel angeschlossen."

„Ich habe den Trank im Labor gesehen."

„Ja, ich braue seit Jahren für ihn."

Sollte er ihr wirklich „alles" erzählen ?

„Er bestellt auch andere Tränke und holt sie dann bei mir ab."

„Er holt sie ab?"

Snape nickte. Hoffentlich regte sich Hermine nicht noch mehr auf.

„Mein Laborkamin ist mit einem unabhängigen Flohnetzwerk verbunden. Das Ministerium weiß nicht davon. Mein Labor ein sicherer Ort für uns."

Hermines Gedanken waren längst viel weiter.

„Ich will Lupin sprechen. Er soll …."

„Nein, Miss Granger. Das ist zu gefährlich. Ich kann Ihnen garantieren, dass Lupin hier war und Roselyn sicher ist. Das muss Ihnen im Moment genügen."

Erschöpft schloss Hermine ihre Augen.

„Warum erzählen Sie mir das alles?"

Wortlos reichte Snape den neuesten Tagespropheten hinüber und Hermine las die Schlagzeilen.

„_**Ministerium beschliesst umfangreiche Ermittlungen gegen hohe Beamte"**_

Hermine las den Artikel ganz genau. Es wurden keine Namen oder „Verbrechen" genannt, aber jedem war klar das Voldemort eine weitere Säuberungswelle plante.

„Sollten Sie nicht fliehen, sich verstecken?"

Snape erschien es unangebracht über ihre Naivität zu lachen.

„Das ist nicht so einfach, Miss Granger. Gerade jetzt muss ich bleiben und meinen Einfluss nutzen. Vielleicht kann ich wichtige Informationen sammeln, nein ich bin sicher, dass ich das kann und muss. Außerdem habe ich Zugang zu den Gefangenen."

Hermine sah ihn entsetzt an. Sicher was er tat war wichtig. Aber er konnte doch ein wenig vorsichtiger sein. Es ging um ihrer beider Leben, oder?

Im nächsten Moment wurde Hermine bewusst wie egoistisch sie war.

„Bitte."

Er schüttelte entschlossen den Kopf.

„Es gibt bald noch mehr Prozesse gegen Dienerinnen."

So schnell ?

In den letzten fünf Jahren gab es nur 3 Prozesse und nun zwei in einer Woche. Irgendetwas ging in der Zauberwelt vor und Voldemort sah sich gezwungen Stärke zu zeigen.

„Was soll ich tun?", fragte Hermine schließlich.

Sie würde ihn nicht von seinen Vorhaben abbringen können.

„Versprechen Sie mir, dass Sie das Kind zur Welt bringen und dass Sie es selbst aufziehen, wenn ich nicht dazu in der Lage sein soll."

Diese Bitte kam doch überraschend für Hermine, nicht das sie es zur Welt bringen sollte.

Nein, dass sie sein Kind aufziehen sollte, war ein erstaunlicher Wunsch.

Dabei war es unnötig sie darum zu bitten. Sie würde alles für ihr Kind tun.

„Professor, Sie wissen, dass ich das tun werde. Aber ich verstehe nicht welche Rolle ich spiele. Sie arbeiten weiter gegen Voldemort, aber mir aber nichts davon gesagt. Nein, Sie haben mich in Ihr Haus geholt und nun bin ich schwanger von Ihnen."

Snape nickte.

„Ich bin kein Held."

Da war mehr.

„Sie haben mich benutzt."

Wieder stimmte Snape ihr zu.

„Ich wollte einen Erben und Sie standen mir sozusagen zur Verfügung. Also habe ich Ihr Wort?"

Sie nickte.

„Sie haben mein Wort."

Bevor die beiden noch etwas sagen konnte, ertönte ein Plopp. Fritzlee hielt ein Tablett in der Hand.

Sie verbeugte sich.

„Miss wollen etwas Essen?"

Obwohl die Frage an Hermine gerichtet war, sah sie Snape an. Er musste zu allem die Zustimmung geben, das hatte Fritzlee inzwischen gelernt.

Das Essen roch wunderbar und Hermine hatte wirklich Appetit. Aber sie wollte auch weitere Informationen haben.

„Miss Granger wird etwas essen, Fritzlee. Und außerdem werden Sie diese Medizin nehmen."

Er holte eine kleine Viole aus der Tasche seiner Robe und gab sie Hermine.

„Ich brauchte nichts", wehrte diese ab.

„Sie brechen Ihr Versprechen. Bitte ruhen Sie sich aus."

Letztendlich blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, denn Snape blieb an ihrem Bett stehen bis sie alles aufgegessen und die Medizin genommen hatte.

Dann schickte er die Hauselfe weg und löschte das Licht.

„Gute Nacht, Miss Granger."

Obwohl sich einiges zwischen ihnen geändert hatte, richtete Snape die Schutzschilder vor Hermines Zimmer auf.

X

x

x

Am nächsten Morgen brachte Snape das Frühstück persönlich in Hermines Zimmer.

Sie schaute sich das Tablett an – nur Marmelade, Toast und Tee. Nichts deutete auf Fritzlee Anwesenheit hin.

„Wo ist Fritzlee?", fragte Hermine sorgenvoll.

„Ich habe sie nach London geschickt. Und bevor Sie das schlimmste von mir annehmen, Essen Sie etwas. Danach will ich Ihnen etwas zeigen."

Essen ? Ihre wurde nur beim Gedanken daran schlecht. Trotzdem nahm sie ein Stück Toast in die Hand und …

Nein, es hatte keinen Zweck.

„Ich vertrage morgens nichts."

„Gut, dann trinken Sie Ihren Tee und folgen mir. Und Miss Granger, das Stück Pergament, dass Sie im Labor verloren haben, bringen sie es mit."

Hermine griff in ihre Tasche.

„Ich habe es immer bei mir."

„Gut."

„Es ist von Dumbledore, aber ich weiß nicht was es bedeutet."

Snape schaute sie selbstbewusst an.

„Was es bedeutet, ist nicht wichtig. Nur was es kann. Und nun kommen Sie."

Gemeinsam ging sie wenig später in die Küche. Dort öffnete Snape einen kleinen Wandschrank und griff hinein. Plötzlich schimmerte die Wand und eine Tür erschien. Sie sah genauso aus wie die Labor Tür.

„Machen Sie sie ruhig auf", ermunterte Snape Hermine.

Wie sie es erwartet hatte, stand sie in seinem Labor, aber nicht in dem Teil den sie bisher erkundet hatte, sondern im zweiten Stockwerk. Snape ging die Treppe hinunter und Hermine folgte ihm.

„Der Weg durch die Küche ist eine Art Notausgang. Er ist immer an der selben Stelle. Sollte irgendetwas passieren, dann gehen Sie in das Labor, denn dieser Raum ist der sicherste in."

Sicher ?  
>„Aber ich bin doch in den Raum gekommen."<p>

„Das war möglich, weil Sie das Stück Pergament hatten."

Sie begann zu verstehen.

„Es ist ein Schlüssel?"

„Ja."

„Ich verstehe nicht. Das Stück begleitet mich seit Jahren."

Es wurde Zeit für mehr Wahrheiten.

„In der ersten nacht in diesem Haus, habe ich natürlich Ihre Sachen durchsucht und dabei Dumbledores Schrift auf dem Stück Pergament erkannt. Es musste Ihnen viel bedeuten und ich habe überlegt wie ich das nutzen konnte. Sie waren schon immer neugierig und es war nur eine Frage der Zeit bevor sie das Haus auskundschaften würden."

Das war wirklich typisch. Er vertraute keinem und wollte jede Situation kontrollieren.

„Sie haben einen Zauberspruch verhängt und das ganze war plötzlich ein Schlüssel."

„Sehen Sie, ich hatte keine Wahl. Es gibt Dinge in diesem Haus, die sind tödlich. Und ich wollte nicht riskieren, dass Ihnen etwas passiert. Was hätte das Ministerium gesagt ?"

Hermine murmelte etwas, aber er hörte überhaupt nicht zu.

Stattdessen wies er auf eine kleine Holzkiste.

„Hier ist das Flohpulver. Im Notfall werfen Sie etwas davon in den Kamin und dann Dumbledores Note. Warten Sie bis jemand kommt."

„Lupin?"

„Jemand. Betreten Sie unter keinen Umständen den Kamin. Die Verbindung ist nicht stabil genug und Sie wissen nie wo Sie ankommen. Hören Sie mir zu ?"

„Ja."

Sie ging auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn leicht.

Sie verstand was er ihr sagte. Es gab einen sicheren Weg und sie sollte sich in Sicherheit bringen ohne Rücksicht auf ihn zu nehmen. Ohne zu wissen was mit ihm passierte.

Sie sah ihn an und wußte nicht warum, aber sie begann ihn zu küssen.

Zuerst reagierte Snape nicht, aber dann erwiderte er den Kuss und nahm sie in den Arm.

Als sie sich schließlich voneinander lösten, waren beide außer Atem.

„Das gehört nicht zu unserem Vertrag", wandte Snape halbherzig ein.

Nein, aber das war es was sie wollte. Zum ersten Mal seit 7 Jahren fühlte Hermine sich frei, frei zu wählen. Eine Entscheidung zu treffen.

„Ich will nicht mehr allein sein", flüsterte sie und gab ihm noch einen Kuss.

Er schien nur darauf gewartet zu haben.

„Vielleicht sollten wir woanders hingehen?"

Hermine konnte ihn da nur zustimmen, aber ihr Schlafzimmer war so weit weg.

Als wenn Snape ihre Gedanken lesen konnte, nahm er ihre Hand.

„Hier entlang."

Als sie das Labor verlassen hatten, apparierte sie Snape in sein Schlafzimmer.

Inzwischen hatten sie schon so viele Regeln gebrochen, da kam es darauf nicht mehr an.

Neugierig sah sie sich um. Bücherregale bis an die Decke, ein kleiner Schreibtisch am Fenster und ein Sessel vor dem Kamin. Erst dann „sah" sie das große Bett. Mehr Zeit gab ihr Snape nicht. Er setze sich aufs Bett und zog sie zu sich heran.

Wo er zuvor Zurückhaltung gezeigt hatte, war er nun leidenschaftlich, wild und unersättlich.

Hermine hatte schon so oft Sex gehabt, aber dies hier war etwas anderes.

Sie sahen sich in die Augen als er sie endlich nahm und sie gemeinsam zum Höhepunkt kamen.

Danach sagte keiner von ihnen ein Wort und Hermine fragte sich welche Konsequenzen dieser Tag haben würde. Auch Snape hing seinen Gedanken nach.

Schließlich brach er sein Schweigen.

„Vor einer Weile hast Du mich gefragt, warum ich Dinge tue an die ich nicht glaube und von denen ich weiß, dass sie falsch sind. Dich hier bei mir zu haben ist falsch, aber ich kann Dich einfach nicht gehen lassen."

Er war ehrlich mit sich selbst und Hermine erkannte das an.

Mehr noch, sie konnte gut nach empfinden was er meinte. In den letzten sieben Jahren hatte sie viel getan und erlebt. Das meiste davon entsprach nicht ihren ethischen Ansprüchen und hatte es doch getan um zu überleben.

Und heute hatte sie mit Snape geschlafen. Freiwillig.

Sie konnte nicht behaupten Snape zu kennen oder zu verstehen, aber sie wußte wie er sich in diesem Moment fühlte.

In nächsten Kapitel:

Lucius Malfoy schickt eine Warnung


	12. Chapter 12

**Der lange Weg nach unten (1)**

Es geschah schneller als man es erwarten konnte.

Hermine und Snape lagen noch im Bett als eine große, weiße Eule vor dem Schlafzimmerfenster landete.

Ungeduldig pickte sie gegen die Scheibe bis Snape endlich das Fenster öffnete.

Sofort lies sie einen weißen Umschlag fallen, den Snape gleich öffnete.

In der Zwischenzeit war auch Hermine aufgestanden und schaute ihm über die Schulter.

Sie kannte die Handschrift nicht, aber das Papier schien teuer zu sein.

„Malfoy?", fragte sie.

„Ja."

_**Sie sind unterwegs. Ich habe Vorkehrungen getroffen um Dich in Sicherheit zu bringen.**_

_**Ihr kann man nicht mehr helfen. Auch Du nicht, also versuche es gar nicht**_

Sie hatten kam zu Ende gelesen, da zerfiel das Stück Papier. Zurückblieb etwas Asche.

„Ich verstehe nicht ?"

Er hatte keine Zeit ihr seine Beziehung zu Lucius zu erklären.

„Zieh Dich an."

Er warf ihr ihre Roben zu und zog sich an.

„Du gehst in die Küche und versteckst Dich im Labor."

Sie nickte und folgte Snape durchs Haus.

„Können Sie nichts tun?"

„Ich kann das Haus absichern, aber das Ministerium kann durch die Kamine eindringen."

Inzwischen waren sie in der Gemäldegalerie angelangt und nur noch wenige Schritte von der Küche entfernt als 6 Todesser durch die Kamin eindrangen. Hermine erkannte Yaxley und Macnair, sie waren offensichtlich die Anführer der Gruppe.

„Severus, wir haben den Befehl, Dich und Deine Dienerin ins Ministerium zu bringen."

Für ein paar Momenten standen sie sich schweigend gegenüber. Dann drehte sich Snape um und sagte ganz ruhig.

„Lauf, Hermine. Lauf los."

Die nächsten Momente waren das reinste Chaos. Snape richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die beiden. Grünes Licht blitzte auf und dann noch zwei rote Lichtstreifen. Ein Todesser fiel getroffen zu Boden, ein zweiter schrie vor Schmerz auf.

Hermine wollte in Küche, aber die Tür wurde von einem anderen maskierten Mann blockiert. Als er nach ihr greifen wollte, lief sie in die andere Richtung.

Es war egal wohin, nur weg. Die Todesser schleuderten Flüche in ihre Richtung, die sie aber nicht trafen. Sie fast an der Küchentür angelangt als zwei weitere Todesser genau vor ihr landeten. Plötzlich entstand eine Falltür und die beiden fielen hinein als sie einen Schritt auf Hermine zu machten. Ohne zu zögern lief sie in die Küche und warf sich gegen eine Wand. Sie gab sofort nach und Hermine landete in einem anderen Raum.

Zumindest war sie fürs erste ihren Verfolgern entkommen, aber wo sie sich befand, wusste sie beim besten Willen nicht.

Außerdem machte ihr die Dunkelheit Angst. Sie versuchte ruhig zu werden.

Plötzlich bemerkte sie eine kleine Bewegung, aber bevor sie schreien konnte, legte sich eine Hand auf ihren Mund.

„Ich bin's", flüsterte Snape.

Voller Erleichterung nickte Hermine.

„Ich habe es versucht, aber ich habe mich verlaufen", erklärte sie ihm die Situation.

Snape nahm ihre Hand.

„Hier entlang."

Wie konnte er in diese Dunkelheit den Weg finden, fragte sich Hermine. Trotz seiner Führung lief sie gegen Wände oder stolperte über ihre eigenen Füße.

So kamen sie nicht wirklich voran und Snape flüsterte ein leises Lumos damit sie besser sehen konnte.

Leider war das ein großer Fehler. Bereits nach einigen Schritten flog ein Fluch in ihre Richtung und traf Snape.

„Wir sollen ihn leben fassen", brüllte ein Todesser den anderen an.

Hermine bückte sich und sah nach dem auf dem Boden liegenden Mann.

„Snape, Snape?", fragte sie ängstlich.

Zum Glück schien der nur leicht verletzt und konnte sich noch bewegen.

„Geh." befahl er.

Hermine ignorierte seine Worte. Er hatte offensichtlich seinen Zauberstab verloren und ohne ihn würden sie nicht frei kommen. Sie tastete um sich herum und musste dabei weiteren Angriffen auszuweichen.

„Wir haben sie", rief einer der Angreifer und rannte auf sie zu. In diesem Moment sah Hermine den Zauberstab und griff danach.

„Dissaeptum" rief sie und eine Barriere erschien. Damit hatte sie Snape Zeit verschafft. Er griff nach seinem Zauberstab und Hermine, die noch ganz im Banne dessen stand was sie gerade getan hat.

„Es hat funktioniert, haben Sie es gesehen ?"

„Ja, Miss Granger. Das war eine gute Aktion. Aber wir sollten uns doch nicht länger mit dem Lob aufhalten."

Tatsächlich waren wütende Stimmen zu hören, denn die Barriere schien noch immer zu halten. So kamen sie endlich sicher ins Labor und Snape begann sofort damit mehrere Schutzschilder zu errichten.

Erst dann sank er zu Boden und gab Hermine die Möglichkeit sich seine Verletzungen anzusehen, die viel schlimmer waren als sie gedacht hatte.

Seine Robe war aufgerissen und Blut lief an seinem Arm entlang. Wie auch an seiner linken Wange. Außerdem hinkte er leicht.

„Sie sind verletzt, Sir. Lassen Sie mich nachsehen."

Er wehrte sie ab.

„Dafür haben wir jetzt keine Zeit. Ich muss Sie in Sicherheit bringen."

Er ging zum Kamin und nahm Flohpulver aus der Holzkiste.

„Kommen Sie."

Bevor sie fragen konnte, nahm er ihre Hand, warf das Pulver in den Kamin und sie verschwanden in den grünen Flammen.

Sie landeten in einem schmutzigen Platz, aber nur für ein paar Sekunden. Snape beförderte sie von einem Ort zum anderen und Hermine war kurz davor das Bewusstsein zu verlieren, als er sie schließlich umfasste und an ihr endgütiges Ziel apparierte.

Dort atmete Hermine tief durch und lies sich fallen. Alles drehte sich.

Beide ruhten sich eine Weile aus bis Hermine endlich soweit war und sich umsehen konnte.

Sie standen auf einem Berg, keine Häuser weit und breit. Es lag Schnee und alles wäre ganz romantisch, wenn sie nicht auf der Flucht gewesen wären.

„Wo sind wir?"

„In Rumänien", antwortete Snape als wäre es das normalste der Welt.

„Kommen Sie, Miss Granger. Wir müssen los."

„Aber Sie sind verletzt", wandte sie ein.

Er hörte gar nicht zu.

„Es ist nicht mehr lange hell und es wird bald noch kälter werden. Leider können wir keine Magie benutzen."

Ohne auf Hermine zu warten ging er los.

Kopfschüttend folgte sie ihm.

Stundenlang liefen sie durch die Berglandschaft, meist hintereinander, manchmal nebeneinander. Immer schweigend.

Die Kälte machte sich bemerkbar, ausserdem hatte sie Hunger.

„Können wir uns einen Moment ausruhen?"

Snape setzte sich auf einen Stein und sah sich um.

„Wir sind bald da."

Was Snape unter „bald" verstand fragte sich Hermine viel, viel später. Zumindest lief Snape etwas langsamer, was wahrscheinlich an seinen Verletzungen lag.

Plötzlich blieb er stehen und zog seinen Zauberstab.

Er murmelte ein paar Worte und vor ihnen erschien der Eingang einer Höhe.

Sein Zauberstab sprühte ein paar Sterne und er atmete erleichtert aus.

„Kommen Sie. Ich habe die Schutzschilder deaktiviert damit wir hineinkommen."

„Hier gibt es Schutzschilder?", fragte sie erstaunt.

„Natürlich. Ich habe versprochen Sie in Sicherheit zu bringen. Und der Platz ist nur sicher, wenn ihn nicht jeder einfach betreten kann."

Er hatte keine Geduld mehr. Es war doch klar, dachte er als er die Höhe betrat.

„Lumos."

Mit Hilfe des kleinen Lichtes fanden die beiden den Weg durch die Höhle. Nach einer Weile sah Hermine etwas schimmern und sie fragte sich, ob das eine optische Täuschung war.

Aber nein, sie hatten das Ende der Höhle erreicht und schauten auf eine kleine Stadt, die sich ins Tal schmiegte.

„Ist das wirklich eine Stadt?"

„Ja, Miss Granger. Die Stadt der Hoffnung, die Stadt des Widerstandes."

Des Widerstandes.

Hermine lief zu Snape, wollte ihn umarmen, küssen was auch immer tun, weil sie so glücklich war.

Nur sein ernster Gesichtsausdruck hielt sie davon ab.

Sollte er sich nicht auch freuen ?

„Was ist?"

„Miss Granger", begann er mit leiser Stimme.

„Ich …. was immer sie immer sagen, ich wollte Ihnen niemals weh tun."

„Natürlich nicht. Sie haben mein Leben gerettet. Sie haben mich hierher gebracht. Sie arbeiteten gegen Voldemort. Wer sollte Ihnen einen Vorwurf machen?"

Snape sah sie endlich wieder an.

„Das ist nicht so einfach."

Hermine wusste nicht was er meinte. Aber im Moment war es auch egal. Sie war so froh und glücklich, da war kein Platz für andere Gedanken.

Plötzlich tauchte ein Junge mit einer Laterne vor ihnen auf.

Er trug einen Fellmantel und hielt den Zauberstab auf sie gerichtet.

„Snape. Wir haben nicht mit Ihnen gerechnet."

„Gavril. Das ist Miss Granger."

Der Junge nickte ihr nur kurz zu und wandte sich dann wieder an Snape.

„Sie sind verletzt. Was ist passiert ? Wo ist Ihr Besen ? Hat der Kampf begonnen?"

Der ältere Zauberer nahm dem Jungen seine Fragen nicht übel.

„Ja, ich bin verletzt. Aber es sieht schlimmer aus als es ist. Ich kann laufen. Und ja, es waren Todesser. Mein Haus wurde angegriffen, aber der Kampf hat noch nicht begonnen."

Der Junge beachtete Snapes Proteste nicht. Er stützte ihn und gemeinsam näherte sich die kleine Gruppe der Stadt. Allerdings ging es Hermine diesmal viel zu langsam.

Endlich erreichten sie das erste Haus und er Junge öffnete, ohne zu klopfen, die Tür. Offensichtlich wohnte er hier.

Hermine war gerade dabei sich umzusehen, da wurde sie von jemanden in den Arm genommen.

„Hermine, ich bin so froh Dich zu sehen."

Sie machte sich los um zu sehen wer sich so freute.

„Professor Lupin", rief sie aus und diesmal war sie es die ihn umarmte.

„Ich bin schon lange kein Professor mehr", erwiderte dieser mit tränenerstickter Stimme.

„Einfach Remus."

Gavril kam zurück und zog eine kleine Frau hinter sich her.

„Siehst du. Ich habe recht."

Die Frau nickte.

„Hermine, das ist Veera. Du hast ja ihren Sohn bereits kennengelernt. Veera, das ist Hermine. Ich habe Dir schon von ihr erzählt", stellte Remus fest.

Man merkte ihm an, dass er die Frau mochte.

Veera reichte Hermine die Hand und suchte Snape. Der stand noch immer in der Tür und sagte kein Wort.

„Kommt, Euch ist sicher kalt und bestimmt habt Ihr Hunger. Außerdem kann ich mich um Deine Verletzung kümmern", sagte sie zu Snape. Der folgte der Frau ohne zu widersprechen.

Gemeinsam gingen sie in die Küche und Hermine setzte sich auf den Stuhl, den ihr Remus zu schon. Gavril setzte einen Kessel Tee auf und Veera begann damit Severus zu untersuchen.

Sie blickte sorgenvoll auf dessen Verletzungen.

„Es sieht nicht gut aus. Ein paar Schnitte kann ich verschließen, aber Du solltest in die Klinik gehen."

„Nein, das ist nicht nötig. Bitte mach was Du kannst. Ich kümmere mich um den Rest", erwiderte Snape.

„Aber Ihr Bein", warf Hermine ein, die bemerkte das Remus und Snape kein Wort gewechselt hatten.

Veera sah Remus fragend an.

„Könnten sie ..."

Remus nickte.

„Sie können bei uns schlafen. Hermine, Du kannst Gavrils Zimmer nehmen. Severus unser Schlafzimmer. Veera und ich kampieren im Wohnzimmer."

Hermine schaute zu Gavril, der begeistert war, sein Zimmer zu teilen. Bevor Snape etwas sagen konnte, entschied sie für ihn.

„Das ist nicht nötig. Ich schlafe bei Snape."

Remus blickte sie erstaunt an, sagte aber nichts.

Veera führte Snape in das Schlafzimmer.

„Wie lange gibt es diese Stadt?"

Gavril, Hermine und Remus setzten sich an den Küchentisch und nippten an dem heißen Tee.

„Seit Kriegsende. Charlie Weasley hatte den Platz noch zu Dumbledores Zeiten entdeckt und begonnen ihn als sicheren Ort auszubauen. Als Voldemorts Sieg abzusehen war, flüchtete eine kleine Gruppe hierher. Seitdem wird die Stadt immer größer."

Sieben Jahre lang gab es diese Stadt. Sieben Jahre lang existierte dieser sichere Platz und niemand hat sich die Mühe gemacht sie zu suchen und zu retten.

Wie es schien, hatte Remus ihre Gedanken erraten.

„Es ist nicht so einfach Hermine. Dienerinnen haben keinen Namen, keine Identität. Nur Nummern und wir haben oft nur zufällig erfahren welche Hexen wo platziert wurden. Erst vor kurzer Zeit haben wir den Zauber des Ministeriums geknackt mit dem das Ministerium die Dienerinnen belegt hatte."

Hermine verstand, so war es möglich gewesen die flüchtenden Hexen zu finden und zu bestrafen.

In der Zwischenzeit war die Suppe fertig und Gavril hatte Hermine den Teller hingestellt.

„Danke. Ich verhungere."

„Veera ist eine gute Köchin."

„Was ist mit Snape ? Er ist sicher auch hungrig."

Gavril sprang sofort auf.

„Ich bringe ihm etwas."

Remus sah dem Jungen stolz hinterher.

„Ist er Dein Sohn?"

Remus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nicht biologisch. Veeras Ehemann ist vor einiger Zeit gestorben."

Hermine nickte nur und saß weiter. Sie wollte die Gastfreundschaft der beiden nicht zu sehr strapazieren. Schnell war der Teller leer und sie stand auf. Jetzt konnte sie nach Snape schauen.

Aber Remus legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter und hielt sie so zurück.

„Ich bin froh, dass Du hier bist. Es tut mir leid, dass wir nicht anderes machen konnte als zu hoffen, dass Snape auf Dich achtet und Du sicher bist."

„Das hat er getan."

Remus nahm seine Hand nicht weg.

„Hermine, hier gibt es viele die sich Sorgen gemacht haben. Alle wollen helfen, vergiss das nicht. Du kannst gern bei Veera und mir wohnen."

Sie lies sich nicht anmerken was sie von seinem Angebot hielt.

„Ich freue mich hier zu sein und mir geht es wirklich gut. Du musst Dir wirklich keine Sorgen machen. Und vielen Dank für das Angebot hier zu bleiben."

Remus entspannte sich ein wenig.

„Ich wollte Dir nur sagen, dass wir froh sind Dich endlich hier zu haben."

Es war ein Leuchten in seinen Augen, dass die junge Hexe neugierig machte.

„Darf ich fragen wen Du meinst?"

„Soll das heißen, dass er Dir nichts gesagt hat?"

„Was gesagt?", fragte Hermine ungeduldig.

„Das Harry und Ginny hier leben."

x

x

x

Ich konnte diesem Cliffhanger nicht widerstehen.

Habt Ihr damit gerechnet ?


	13. Chapter 13

Danke für die Reviews und die Äußerungen über die gekürzte Übersetzung. Vielleicht setze ich mich als nächstes an das Kapitel und poste es oder schicke es auf Anfrage per Email.

* * *

><p>Aber nun ein paar Informationen wie Harry überleben konnte.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Der lange Weg nach unten (2)<strong>

Hermine war wie vor den Kopf geschlagen.

Harry lebte ?

Wie konnte das sein ?

Auch Remus wusste nicht was er sagen sollte.

„Aber Severus hat Dir doch davon erzählt ?"

Hermine war inzwischen aufgestanden und lief in der Küche hin und her.

„Kein Wort. Ich verstehe das nicht."

Der Wehrwolf fühlte sich der Situation nicht gewachsen.

„Geh und frag ihn doch selbst."

„Genau das werde ich machen. Wo ist er?"

„Den Korridor entlang, die zweite Tür."

Hermine erreichte das Zimmer in den Moment als Veera und Gavril die Tür herauskamen.

„Ich habe seine Wunden versorgt, er hat gegessen und sollte sich nun ausruhen."

Hermine bemerkte, dass Veera sie nicht ansehen wollte.

„Danke."

Hermine drückte die Türklinke herunter und trat in den halbdunklen Raum.

Severus saß im Bett und sah sie an.

„Wie geht es Ihnen?", fragte sie ihn.

„Ich werde es überleben", antwortete Severus trocken.

Diese Mann würde wohl nie zugeben, dass er Schmerzen hatte oder sich schlecht fühlte.

Plötzlich fiel alle Anspannung von ihr ab. Sie war so müde und wollte nicht lieber als sich ins Bett zu legen und sehr lange zu schlafen.

Aber Snape schuldete ihr ein paar Antworten.

„Remus hat mir gesagt, dass Harry lebt."

Ganz beiläufig zog sich sich aus und kletterte ins Bett.

Snape nickte.

„Aber das kann nicht sein. Ich habe gesehen wie er hingerichtet wurde."

Jeder, einschließlich alle Gefangenen, wurden gezwungen zuzusehen wie Harry Potter und Ron Weasley, ihre besten Freunde geschlagen und gefoltert wurden um schließlich an der Mauer der Verräter aufgehängt zu werden.

Harrys Tod war schnell und fast unspektakulär im Vergleich zu Rons.

Voldemort hatte persönlich den Todesfluch gegen Harry ausgesprochen, wogegen Ron hilflos an der Mauer hing und leiden musste bis ihn der Tod ereilte.

„Du hast gesehen was jeder sah. Voldemorts Sieg war nur vollständig, wenn man mit eigenen Augen sah, dass Harry Potter tot ist. Und vor allem musste ihn der Dunkle Lord töten."

„Aber wie ?"

Snape versuchte sich bequemer hinzusetzen und dabei die Schmerzen zu ignorieren.

„In der entscheidenden Schlacht wurde Harry schwer verletzt. Er hat kam noch geatmet und so haben die Wachen gedacht, dass keine Gefahr von ihm ausgeht. Dadurch hatten wir die Möglichkeit ihn herauszuholen und durch einen Doppelgänger zu ersetzen. Es war der Doppelgänger, der gefoltert und getötet wurde."

Snape Erklärung schien Sinn zu machen, tat aber nicht viel für Hermines Gemütszustand. Sie war nicht sicher, ob sie den Namen des Doppelgängers wissen wollte, aber er war ein Held und deshalb fragte sie nach Minuten des Schweigens danach.

„Wer war der Doppelgänger?"

„Neville Longbottom."

„Sie haben Neville an Voldemort übergeben?"

„Nein."

Snape wusste, dass sie als erstes einen Schuldigen suchen würde, aber es war hart es aus ihrem Mund zu hören.

„Ich wollte es selbst machen, auch Lupin hatte sich angeboten."

Er hatte die Geschichte schon so oft erzählt.

„Aber der Trank musste sehr lange wirken und wir hatten die Sorge, dass es vielleicht nicht gelingen würden, wenn jemand wie Lupin oder ich ihn nehmen würden. Wir waren viel älter und unsere Knochen vielleicht nicht so geeignet für eine Transformation. Am Ende kam nur Neville in Frage."

Hermine hielt ihre Tränen niht mehr zurück.

„Armer Neville", schluchzte sie.

„Er war wirklich sehr mutig", gab Snape zu.

Aber noch war Hermine nicht zufrieden.

„Sicher hätte Voldemort in seine Gedanken eindringen können. Dann wäre alles herausgekommen."

„Nicht, wenn er während des Verhörs verrückt geworden wäre. Wenn sein Geist nicht mehr da war."

Hermine wurde schlecht.

„Sie haben ihn verhört und dabei …?"

„Der Dunkle Lord hat mich gebeten das Verhör vorzunehmen. Die einzige Bedingung war, dass der Gefangene am Leben bleiben wusste. Ich habe versucht ihm nicht zu sehr weh zu tun. Am Ende hat er wahrscheinlich nichts mehr gemerkt."

Obwohl der Raum warm war und sie sich in ihre Decke gekuschelt hatte, fing Hermine an zu zittern.

Was hatte Snape alles auf sich genommen ? Wie war es ihm möglich damit leben zu können ?

„Leg Dich hin und versuch zu Schlafen. Die nächsten Tage werden anstrengend genug werden. Lupin hat für morgen ein Meeting einberufen."

Er hatte garnicht gemerkt, dass er zum Du übergegangen war und Hermine war zu müde um etwas zu sagen.

Sie schloss die Augen, aber es dauerte eine Weile bis sie schließlich einschlief. Immer wieder schreckte sie hoch und dachte an Nevilles Opfer.

X

x

x

Im nächsten Kapitel:

Gibt es ein Wiedersehen mit Harry und Ginny ?

* * *

><p>Ich bin bis Donnerstag auf Dienstreise und kann deshalb nicht posten.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

**Gefährlicher als der Biss einer Schlange**

Ihre neue Unterkunft in New Hope war klein. Sie bestand aus drei Zimmern, einem Schlafraum und dem Bad. Früher gehörte sie Rufus Ainsworth, der wie Hermine erfahren musste, kurz nach seiner Festnahme hingerichtet worden war.

Fast entschuldigend hatte Remus ihnen erklärt, dass dies die einzige freie Wohnmöglichkeit war – jedenfalls im Moment.

„Das ist kein Problem", versicherte Snape, der trotz seiner Verletzungen darauf bestanden hatte bei Veera und Remus auszuziehen um deren Gastfreundschaft nicht unnötig auszudehnen.

Hermine hatte den Eindruck alles war ihm Recht um von den anderen wegzukommen und seine Ruhe zu haben.

Während Remus Snape die Hütte gezeigt hatte, bekam Hermine neue Roben von Veera geschenkt. Obwohl sie nicht so gut passten, wie die anderen, war sie froh die offizielle Ministeriumskleidung loszuwerden. Noch dazu wo diese anzeigten, dass Hermine schwanger war. Sie schämte sich nicht für ihren Zustand, aber es war zu früh irgendwelche Fragen ihrer Freunde zu beantworten.

Sie hatte inzwischen auch Sorge, dass die Schwangerschaft die Beziehung zwischen Snape und ihr in falsches Licht rücken würde.

Während Hermine das Haus ansah, unterhielten sich Remus und Snape im Wohnzimmer.

„Du hast ihr nichts von Harry erzählt", stellte Remus nüchtern fest.

„Ich dachte nicht, dass der Zeitpunkt nicht richtig war."

„Harry hat dir vertraut. Du solltest auf sie aufpassen und zu uns bringen."

„Das habe ich getan."

„Sie ist schwanger."

„Das geht Potter nichts an. Genauso wenig wie Dich, Lupin."

Remus hob abwehrend die Hände.

„Ich wollte dich nur warnen. Wenn Harry davon erfährt, wird er es vielleicht nicht so sehen."

„Er weiß also noch nichts davon?"

Remus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich habe ihm nichts gesagt."

Die beiden verstummten als die Haustür aufging und Hermine vor Überraschung aufschrie und dann von Charlie Weasley hochgehoben und durch die Luft geschwenkt wurde.

Von der Tür ertönte eine weibliche Stimme.

„Charlie, lass das Mädchen sofort runter."

Molly Weasley ging an ihrem Sohn vorbei und schloss Hermine in ihre Arme.

„Es ist so schön Dich endlich wiederzusehen. Wie geht es Dir?"

Mit tränenerstickter Stimme antwortete Hermine.

„Sehr gut."

Mehr Worte brachte sie nicht heraus.

Molly Weasley sah älter aus als Hermine sie in Erinnerung hatte. Die Haare waren grau geworden und das Leid hatte tiefe Furchen in ihrem Gesicht hinterlassen. Kein Wunder, wenn man in so kurzer Zeit seinen Ehemann und fünf Kinder verloren hatte.

Beim Frühstück hatte Remus ein wenig mehr über die letzten Jahre erzählt und Hermine hatte erfahren, dass bei dem Angriff nur Remus und Kingsley fliehen konnten. Alle anderen wurden wie sie gefangen genommen oder getötet.

Fleur wurde nicht in das Dienerinnen Programm aufgenommen, weil man sie für zu alt hielt. Stattdessen wurde sie in ein Bordell gesteckt und der Order hatte jede Spur verloren.

Molly tätschelte Hermine.

„Nicht weinen, meine Kleine. Es hilft ja nicht."

„Ich weiß. Es ist nur so überwältigend."

Hermine wischte sich die Tränen weg.

Wenn man sich Molly genau ansah, dann war der gezeigte Optimismus nur eine Maske. Auch ihre Stimme hatte sich verändert.

„Komm, wir gehen in die Küche. Habt Ihr schon etwas Ordentliches zu essen gehabt?"

Hermine nickte und sah Remus und Snape an.

Sie waren nur so wenige, der Orden existierte praktisch nicht mehr. Damit gab es wohl keine Chance mehr Voldemort zu stürzen.

„Wo sind Ginny und Harry?", fragte sie plötzlich.

„Sie sind mit Kingsley unterwegs, aber ich habe ihnen eine Nachricht geschickt. Sie sind bestimmt bald hier", erklärte Remus.

„Sie werden so froh sein Dich zu sehen."

Molly hatte sich inzwischen in der Küche umgesehen und begann Aufträge zu verteilen.

„Charlie, bring die Kartons hierher. Und Remus, hier ist Bettwäsche fürs Schlafzimmer. Und wie der Ausguss aussieht."

Sie schwenkte ihren Zauberstab und das Waschbecken füllte sich mit Wasser. Ein Besen begann den Fußboden zu fegen.

Währenddessen flogen die Teller durch den Raum und stapelten sich im Regal.

Um die Mittagszeit war alles hergerichtet und Snape hatte sich ins Schlafzimmer zurückgezogen. Er war müde und wollte allein sein.

Hermine blieb sich allein überlassen und dachte darüber nach wie alles gekommen war.

Plötzlich war sie nicht mehr gefangen und hatte so etwas wie eine Zukunft.

Die meisten Gedanken machte sie sich um Snape.

Hermine war nicht mehr verpflichtet ihm zu Diensten zu sein und es war die Frage wie sich das auf ihrer beider Beziehung auswirken würde.

Remus Reaktion hatte ihr bereits gezeigt was sie zu erwarten hatten.

Dabei war sie Snape sehr dankbar, aber würden ihre Freude das alles verstehen?

x

x

x

Hermine schlief auf der kleinen Couch im Wohnzimmer ein und erwachte erst als Snape vor ihr stand und sie anstarrte.

„Wir müssen zum Treffen."

Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg, bewusst dass ihnen die Blicke vieler Einwohner folgten.

Hermine sah sich um, konnte aber keine bekannten Gesichter erkennen.

Plötzlich richteten sich die Blicke in den Himmel und Hermine sah drei kleine Punkte, die immer größer wurden.

Schließlich erkannte sie drei Zauberer auf ihren Besen und ein kleiner Junge rief begeistert.

„Da kommt Harry."

Ohne darüber nachzudenken, lief Hermine los und noch bevor die drei richtig gelandet waren, hatte sie Ginny und Harry erreicht und in ihrer Freude zu Boden gerissen.

Da lagen sie nun auf der Erde und hielten sich eng umschlungen.

Es war Harry, dem die Situation etwas unangenehm war, denn die Menge hatte die kleine Gruppe eingekreist.

Er stand auf und half Ginny und Hermine beim Aufstehen.

Während Harry seine Tränen nicht verbergen konnte, strahlte Ginny übers ganze Gesicht.

Harry kam Hermine kaum verändert vor, seine schwarzen Haare standen ihn wie früher zu Berge.

Er hatte einen schwarzen Bartflaum und ernste Augen. Seine ganze Ausstrahlung zeigte sein gewachsenes Selbstbewusstsein. Er war nun jemand der schwere Entscheidungen traf.

Ginny war größer und dünner als früher, aber ihre Weasley-Wurzeln deutlich sichtbar.

Sie hatten sich soviel zu sagen, wussten aber nicht wo sie anfangen sollten.

Snape nahm ihnen die Entscheidung ab.

„Wir sollten uns in den Saal begeben."

Harry nickte und nahm seinen Besen über die Schulter. Er ging lächelnd an der versammelten Menge vorbei.

Inzwischen war Kingsley sicher gelandet und begrüßte Hermine etwas zurückhaltender.

„Es war hart für uns nicht zu wissen wie es Dir geht. Besonders für Harry."

Ginny nickte zustimmend.

„Wir mussten ihn fast festbinden. Am liebsten wäre er sofort zu Dir gekommen."

Snape war stehen geblieben und wartete auf Hermine.

„Die anderen sind schon da."

Der Versammlungsraum war hell erleuchtet und mit langen, einfachen Bänken ausgestattet. Allerdings fand das Treffen in einem kleineren Raum statt.

Snape betrat den Raum als letzter. Er schloss die Tür und legte einen Schweigezauber über das Zimmer.

In der Mitte stand ein runder Tisch, der von 8 Stühlen umgeben war. Remus, Molly, Charlie und Harry warteten schon.

„Harry hat Dir immer einen Platz freigehalten", erklärte Ginny und deutete auf den freien Platz neben ihr.

Auch Snape setzte sich.

Hermine war gerührt, aber schon nach ein paar Minuten fühlte sie sich unwohl. Sie hatte soviel verpasst und schien überhaupt nicht mehr dazu zu gehören.

Immer wieder musste sie die anderen unterbrechen und nach Erklärungen fragen.

Harry eröffnete die Sitzung mit der Mitteilung, dass er den sechsten Horokrux gefunden und zerstört hatte.

„Es bleibt nur noch Nagini übrig. Da Voldemort sie immer um sich hat, wird es schwer sein an sie heran zukommen. Charlie, was hast Du inzwischen erreicht?"

Erklärend wandte er sich Hermine zu.

„Er gibt Flugunterricht."

Molly nickte.

„Wir können es nicht riskieren zu apparieren. Hier nicht und auch nicht rund um das Dorf. Die Sicherheitsbestimmungen sind sehr streng und müssen eingehalten werden."

„Alles läuft gut, Mutter. Aber Hermine sollte wissen, dass es auch Thestrale gibt. Also keine Angst."

„Gibt es außer Hermine und der anderen Dienerin Neuzugänge?", fragte Kingsley dazwischen.

Lupin schüttelte den Kopf.

„Aber ich habe hier etwas."

Er holte den neusten „Tagespropheten" hervor und legte ihn auf den Tisch.

Hermine konnte nicht richtig sehen, weil ihr Snape die Sicht nahm. Als er sich umdrehte, gelang ihr wenigstens ein Blick auf die Schlagzeile:

**Minister-Dienerin gekidnappt und ermordet**

Sie sah Snape fragend an und schließlich gab er den Blick frei.

Auf der Titelseite gab es ein großes Foto von der Dienerin, die während des Prozesses neben Hermine gesessen hatte. Jetzt lag in ihrem eigenen Blut auf einer Straße.

Hinter ihr stand auf der Wand – Schlammblut-Hure – offensichtlich in Blut geschrieben.

Hermine atmete schwer und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Sie wollte vor den anderen keine Schwäche zeigen.

Remus ergriff wieder das Wort.

„Wir sollten mit der Rettung weiterer Dienerinnen warten bis die Lage geklärt ist."

Die anderen nickten zustimmend.

Hermine sah Kingsley fragend an.

„Wir versuchen seit ein paar Jahren muggelgeborene Zauberer und Zauberinnen außer Landes zu schmuggeln. Ganz unauffällig natürlich. Und endlich im letzten Monat konnten wir eine Dienerin in Sicherheit bringen. Allerdings waren drei Entführungen gemeldet, nur eine davon ging auf unser Konto. Wir wissen nicht was Sache ist. Deshalb haben wir uns die Unterlagen des Centers besorgt und hoffen so mehr zu erfahren."

„Ihr denkt, dass jemand die Dienerinnen entführt und tötet?", fragte Hermine.

„Ja", antwortete Snape leise.

Alle Blicke richteten sich auf ihn.

„Snape, hast Du eine Idee wer dahinter steht?"

„Vielleicht. Kann ich mir Deinen Besen borgen?"

Hermine sah ihn überrascht an.

„Wohin wollen Sie?"

Genau wie die anderen wollte sie wissen welche Spur er verfolgte.

„Ich muss mit Lucius sprechen."

Das erschien Hermine zu gefährlich.

„Aber Sir. Denken Sie das ist nötig?"

„Miss Granger. Manche Dingen müssen gemacht werden."

Anscheinend schienen die anderen der selben Meinung zu sein.

„Veera ist zu Hause. Du kannst Dir den Besen holen."

„Nein", protestierte Hermine.

„Er kann nicht zurück. Malfoy hat die Todesser geschickt. Sie werden ihn umbringen."

Ihr plötzlicher Ausbruch erstaunte die Gruppe.

„Ich bin nicht in Gefahr", versuchte Snape Hermine zu beruhigen.

„Die Todesser haben Sie verfolgt. Nicht mich."

Hermine verstand die Logik dieser Aussage nicht wirklich.

„Und was ist mit Voldemort?"

„Er wird von meiner Rebellion gehört haben, aber ich kann Lucius ohne sein Wissen kontaktieren."

Das alles trug nicht dazu bei Hermine zu beruhigen. In ihren Augen war Lucius Malfoy ein Anhänger des Regimes, dem man nicht vertrauen konnte.

Vielleicht hatte er das Mädchen umgebracht um Snape eine Falle zu stellen ?

Lupin durchbrach ihren Gedankengang.

„Snape weiß was er tut. Wir brauchen diese Informationen."

Auch Ginny sprang ihm bei.

„Du bist hier sicher. Wenn Du magst, kannst Du bei Harry und mir bleiben."

Hermine verstummte. Der Widerstand brauchte die Information und nichts und niemand würde Snape davon abbringen seine Pflicht zu erfüllen.

Schweren Herzens stimmte Hermine dem Plan zu.

X

x

x

Severus war ohne Probleme auf Malfoy-Territorium gelandet.

Obwohl er Hermines Ängste nicht teilte, war er unsicher was ihn erwartete.

Er lief durch die Gänge und betrat die Bibliothek. Leise schloss er die Tür hinter sich.

Der Anblick, der sich ihm bot, war ungewöhnlich.

Lucius sah zusammengesunken in seinem Sessel. Er starrte unbeweglich ins Feuer.

An Fenster stand Draco, sein Gesicht in den Händen verborgen.

„Willst Du Dich an meinem Unglück erfreuen?", fragte Lucius leise.

„Nein, ich wollte Dir mein Mitgefühl aussprechen und um Rat fragen."

Lucius blickt zu Draco.

„Hörst Du das ?"

Snape konnte noch nicht sagen was hier vorging, aber Draco hatte offensichtlich geweint. Sehr ungewöhnlich.

Für einen Moment schien es als wenn der junge Mann etwas sagen wollte, dann aber drehte er sich wieder um und schaute aus dem Fenster.

Severus unternahm einen neuen Anlauf.

„Ich weiß, die Situation ist unglücklich, aber ich brauche Deine Hilfe."

„Du weiß was ich fühle ? Du hast Deine Dienerin in Sicherheit bringen können. Sie lebt, nicht war?"

Lucius Anklage überraschte Snape.

„Du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich etwas mit ihren Tod zu tun habe?"

Lucius lachte auf.

„Du ? Mit Deinem diplomatischen Geschick und Deiner Vorsicht in allen Dingen? Oh nein, das ist das Werk einer anderen Schlange, nicht wahr Draco?"

„Draco?", fragte Snape überrascht.

Der junge Mann sah Snape traurig an.

„Ich wusste nicht was sie das tun würden", schrie er schließlich und sah dabei Lucius an.

„Wer war es?", fragte Severus.

Er ging auf Draco zu.

„Ich weiß es nicht."

„Sag mir was du weißt."

Draco versuchte den Blick seines früheren Lehrers zu entkommen, aber dieser griff seinem Arm und schüttelte ihn hart.

Draco sah seinen Vater an, der zustimmend nickte.

„Sie nennen sich „Ritter des Domitian" (Domitian war ein römischer Imperator) und sie glauben an die Reinheit des Blutes. Es gibt einen Anführer, den ich aber noch nicht getroffen habe."

„Und sie ermorden Dienerinnen als eine Art Statement?"

Draco wand sich und brauchte eine Weile bevor er seine Erklärung beendete.

„Um Mitglied zu werden muss man sein eigenes Heim säubern."

Lucius und Severus sahen sich an.

„Er merkt nicht einmal, dass sie ihn benutzt haben."

„Aber Macnair hat es auch getan", argumentierte Draco.

„Macnairs Dienerin wurde öffentlich angeklagt", wandte Severus ein.

„Ja, aber Macnair hat es so eingefädelt. Er hat ihr den Trank hingestellt und sie dann dabei erwischt als sie ihn eingenommen hat. Damit konnte er sie dem Ministerium übergeben und der Prozess begann."

Snape wusste wozu dieser Zauberer fähig war. Aber Macnair würde niemals die Initiative übernehmen.

„Wer ist noch dabei ? Ich bin sicher, dass Du es weißt, Draco."

„Umbridge."

„Sie scheint für den Anführer zu sprechen, wer auch immer das ist. Sie hat mich rekrutiert und sie hat das Mädchen in die Falle gelockt."

Plötzlich erinnerte sich Snape daran, was die Todesser in seinem Haus gesagt hatten.

Sie hatten Angst vor Umbridge, aber nicht weil sie im Ministerium arbeitete. Nun machte einiges mehr Sinn.

„Wen hast Du noch erkannt?"

„Niemanden."

Snape glaubte Draco.

Severus schwieg und dachte über die neuen Informationen nach. Er hatte gewusst, dass nicht alle mit den Entscheidungen des Dunklen Lords einverstanden waren, aber dieser Grad an Organisation überraschte ihn sehr.

„Denkst Du, dass der Dunkle Lord davon weiß", fragte Snape Lucius.

Der wehrte ab.

„Niemals. Er ist sicher seiner Macht sehr sicher. Die einzigen, die er fürchtet sind Harry-Potter-Anhänger. Dabei ist der schon so lange tot."

Lucius lachte auf.

„Ist das nicht verrückt?"

Für einen Moment dachte Snape, dass Lucius vielleicht etwas gehört hatte.

„Warum hast Du nicht eingegriffen, Lucius. Der Dunkle Lord wäre Dir sicher dankbar gewesen."

Sein Freund schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das war einmal. Er hat mir nicht mehr vertraut, allerdings hat er mir auch nichts getan. Nicht wie mein eigener Sohn."

„Ich wollte diese Hure aus meinem Haus haben."

Augenblicklich war Lucius auf den Beinen.

„Deinem Haus?""

Lucius drohende Haltung hatte den gewünschten Effekt.

Draco senkte en Kopf.

„Du wirst Deiner Mutter beim Packen helfen."

Als sein Sohn gegangen war, richtete Lucius seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Severus.

„Ich bringe meine Familie außer Landes."

„Auch die Kinder?"

„Welche Kinder?", fragte Lucius überrascht.

„Deine Kinder, die Kinder der Dienerinnen. Hast Du an sie gedacht? Anscheinend nicht. Dabei sind sie auch von Deinem Blut."

Typisch Lucius, dachte Severus.

„Ich glaube die Kinder sind sicher. Jedenfalls habe ich nichts anderes gehört."

„Warum haben die Todesser meine Dienerin festnehmen wollen?"

„Du bist so naiv. Ich habe Dir doch gesagt, dass der Name Aufmerksamkeit erregen wird. Aber Du wolltest ja nicht auf mich hören."

Er seufzte dramatisch.

„Severus, Du bist so blind, was das Mädchen anging."

Zuerst wollte Snape das leugnen, aber irgendwie hatte Lucius ja Recht. Er wartete darauf, dass sein alter Freund noch mehr sagte.

Aber dieser schien die Anwesenheit des anderen Zauberers vergessen zu haben.

„Ich bin verloren, meine Zeit ist bald abgelaufen."

Severus konnte dem nichts hinzufügen.

„Viel Glück."

Er ging zur Tür und drehte sich um.

Die beiden sahen sich ein letztes Mal an.

„Dir auch, mein Freund."

Als Severus den Flur entlang lief, zog ihn Draco zur Seite.

„Sie haben sie einfach aufgeschnitten und das Baby getötet. Es war schrecklich."

Er schwieg eine Weile.

„Vater wird sterben, nicht wahr?"

„Vielleicht Draco, aber vielleicht können wir das verhindern."

„Wie denn ? Der Dunkle Lord hat zu viele Anhänger."

In Gedanken entwickelte Severus einen Plan. Es war riskant, aber es war eine Möglichkeit.

„Willst Du mir helfen, Draco?"

„Ja, was soll ich tun?"

„Sammle so viele Informationen wie möglich. Alles ist wichtig."

„Wirst Du meine Familie retten, Severus?"

Snape wollte dem Jungen keine falschen Hoffnungen machen.

„Vielleicht. Ich werde es versuchen. Du hast drei Tage Zeit. Dann treffen wir uns."

Ohne abzuwarten verschwand Severus. Er hatte viel zu tun.

X

x

x

Viele Dialoge, wenig Hermine und Severus. Ich hoffe, dass es trotzdem gut war. Vielleicht gibt es mehr davon im nächsten Kapitel.


	15. Chapter 15

Hallo, ich muss mich entschuldigen, aber ich musste erst einmal etwas Abstand zu der Geschichte gewinnen. Aber jetzt bin ich wieder dabei und werde schnell posten.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen

* * *

><p><strong>Die Wahrheit des Herzens<strong>

Das Angebot bei Ginny und Harry zu übernachten, schlug Hermine aus. Sie bemerkte natürlich, dass die beiden überrascht waren, aber sie wollte in der Hütte auf Snapes Rückkehr warten.

In der Zwischenzeit versuchte sie sich zu beschäftigen, gab aber irgendwann auf und legte sich auf die Couch im Wohnzimmer.

Dort schlief sie ein und verpasste so Snapes Rückkehr.

Dieser war nach seinem Besuch bei dem Malfoys noch einmal in sein Haus zurückgekehrt und hatte einige wichtige Dinge mitnehmen können.

Er betrachtete die schlafende Hexe und hoffte, dass sie sich über das Bild ihrer Tochter freuen würde.

X

x

x

Was Snape von den Malfoys erfahren hatte, teilte er am nächsten Vormittag in einem eilig zusammengerufenen Meeting mit.

Alle waren begeistert von den News, dass nicht mehr alle Zauberer hinter Voldemort standen.

Aber dadurch wurde dessen Handlungsweise auch viel unberechenbarer für sie.

Es gab eine wilde Diskussion über das für und wider der nächsten Aktionen. Sollte man offen angreifen oder weiterhin im geheimem operieren ?

Am Ende einigte man sich auf den kleinsten gemeinsamen Nenner: sie würden auf das Warten was Draco beim Treffen mit Snape zu berichten hatte.

X

x

x

Nachdem Snape in die Hütte zurückgekehrt war, begann er mit dem Brauen neuer Tränke. Hermine beschäftigte sich mit dem Mittagessen und wenn beide diese Normalität bemerkten, so sagten sie nichts.

Auch das Essen verlief sehr harmonisch, schließlich stand Hermine auf und begann abzuräumen.

„Miss Granger, wir sollten die Zeit sinnvoller nutzen."

Hermine lächelte ihn an.

„Es macht mir nichts aus. Ich stamme schließlich aus einem Muggel-Haushalt."

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das meine ich in diesem Fall nicht. Wir haben etwas anderes zu tun. Kommen Sie."

Sie sah ihn neugierig an, warf sich ihren Umhang über und folgte ihm.

Die Stadt war größer als Hermine angenommen hatte. Sie liefen einige Minuten durch die Straßen und sie erfreute sich an dem Schnee, der gefallen war. Alles so so sauber und schön aus. Aber schließlich erreichten sie den Marktplatz und das dortige Treiben nahm die beiden sofort gefangen.

„Wie viele Menschen leben hier?", fragte sie ihren Begleiter.

„Ich glaube es sind 600. Kingsley führt genau Buch über die Neuzugänge."

„600", rief sie überrascht aus. Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet.

Snape war nicht beeindruckt.

„Nur um die 250 können wirklich gegen den Dunklen Lord kämpfen. Die anderen sind zu jung oder zu alt. Außerdem leben hier auch ein paar Muggel."

Hermine blieb stehen.

„Muggel?"

Er nickte.

„Ja, sie sind Verwandte der anderen Einwohner. Manche konnten ihre Verwandten hier in Sicherheit bringen."

Hermine musste an ihre Eltern denken.

„Meine Eltern waren in Australien als das alles passierte", sagte sie traurig.

„Dort leben sie noch immer, Miss Granger."

Ihren fragenden Blick deutete er richtig und so fuhr er fort.

„Harry hat uns erzählt was Sie getan haben. Sehr clever. Kingsley sieht ab und zu nach ihnen. Wir haben Ihren Zauber nicht aufgehoben. Es schien uns besser."

Hermine strahlte ihn an. Sie wußte nicht was sie sonst tun sollte, aber wie es schien war diese Reaktion mehr als willkommen.

Am liebsten hätte sie sich untergehakt, aber das war wohl zu viel zu guten.

So fragte sie einfach was ihr im Moment ausserdem durch den Kopf ging.

„Wohin gehen wir?"

„Sie brauchen einen Zauberstab."

„Einen Zauberstab?"

„Das sagte ich, Miss Granger. In dieser Stadt ist es vorgeschrieben einen Zauberstab zu tragen. Und Sie wollen doch nicht gegen die Regeln verstoßen, oder?"

„Natürlich nicht, aber gibt es denn ein Geschäft für Zauberstäbe ?"

„Offensichtlich."

Snape war kurz angebunden, aber Hermine nahm ihm diesem Ton nicht übel. Es lag nicht an an ihr, sondern an der ganzen Situation, da war sie ganz sicher.

Nach ein paar Metern blieb Snape vor einem zweigeschossigen Haus stehen.

„Wir sind da."

Er hielt ihr die Tür auf und sie traten in einen staubigen Verkaufsraum, der nur spärlich beleuchtet war.

Sie sah viele Boxen in einem großen Regal und ihr Herz schlug schneller bei dem Gedanken, dass sie endlich wieder einen Zauberstab bekommen würde.

Ein sehr großer, schlanker Mann sah die beiden an und fragte höflich: „Was kann ich für Sie tun?"

„Miss Granger benötigt einen Zauberstab."

Der Verkäufer musterte Hermine.

„Ich nehme an, dass es nicht Ihr erster Zauberstab ist?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

Der Zauberer drehte sich um und betrachtete die Boxen.

„Nun ja, Sie sind mutig. Das ist klar."

Er öffnete einige Boxen und stellte sie wieder zurück.

„Nein, nein. Das ist nicht das richtige."

Hermine wurde langsam unruhig und ihre Geduld lies nach. Am liebsten hätte sie einfach einen Zauberstab aus der am nächsten liegenden Box genommen. Aber sie bezähmte sich.

Endlich hielt der Mann einen goldenen Zauberstab in der Hand und gab ihn Hermine.

Sofort spürte sie die Magie, kleine Funken sprühten als sie ihn bewegte. Ohne nachzudenken schwang sie den Stab und sprach einen Schwebezauber aus.

Perfekt. Das war ihr neuer Zauberstab.

Auch der Verkäufer war zufrieden.

„Sehr gut, 12 ½ Inches lang und ein Kern aus Drachenherzfasern."

Der Stab war wirklich wunderschön. Das Gold schimmerte und er lag perfekt in ihren Händen. Sie würde ihn nie wieder hergeben. Erst in diesem Moment fiel ihr ein, dass sie kein Geld hatte.

Snape schien ihre Gedanken zu lesen. Er nahm den Zauberer zur Seite und nach einem kurzen Gespräch platzierte er ein paar kleine Flaschen auf dem Tisch.

Der große Mann lächelte und sie besiegelten das Geschäft mit einem Handschlag.

Hermine und Snape verabschiedeten sich und verliesen das Geschäft.

Kaum standen sie auf der Straße, da sprudelte es aus Hermine heraus.

„Ich werden den Zauberstab bezahlen. Sicher gibt es hier etwas für mich zu tun und dann bekommen Sie sofort das Geld."

Dabei lies sie ihren Zauberstab nicht aus dem Augen.

„Das ist nicht nötig. Geld spielt hier keine Rolle. Ivan hat Rückenschmerzen und meine Medizin wird ihm helfen."

„Ist er sehr krank?"

Snape schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, es liegt mehr an sehr Größe."

Hermine nickte.

„Er ist fast so groß wie Hagrid."

Sie sahen sich an. Beider vermissten ihren Freund.

Plötzlich umarmte Hermine Snape.

„Danke", flüsterte sie und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Sie fühlte wie er erstarrte und wusste einem Moment später woran es lag.

„Hermine."

Sie drehte sich um und sah Ginny auf sie zukommen.

„Hey, ich habe Dich gesucht. Hast Du Deinen Zauberstab bekommen ? Schön, dann kann ich Dich ja entführen. Wir haben soviel zu Erzählen."

Ginny nahm ihre Hand und wollte sie wegziehen. Aber Hermines Beine wollten nicht gehorchen. Sie blieb stehen und sah Snape fragend an.

Dieser erwiderte ihren Blick und antwortete auf ihre unausgesprochene Frage.

„Gehen Sie Miss Granger. Sie müssen üben."

Dann drehte er sich um und ging zurück.

Hermine war enttäuscht, aber Ginny würde sie wohl nicht entkommen.

„Ich bin am Abend zurück", rief sie ihn noch hinterher. Dann folgte sie Ginny in die entgegengesetzte Richtung.

* * *

><p>tbc<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

**Vielen Dank an Lufa. Danke für Deine Reviews und Deine Hilfe !**

* * *

><p><strong>Die Wahrheit des Herzens (2)<strong>

Seit zwei Tagen hatte Hermine ihren neuen Zauberstab und in den zwei Tagen hatte sie nichts anderes getan als zu üben.

Ginny war eine strenge Lehrerin. Sie hatte sie nicht nur einmal fast zur Verzweiflung getrieben.

Aber sie hatte so viel mehr gelernt als auf Hogwarts und ihr war klar, dass man von ihr nicht mehr verlangte als den anderen. Sie musste bereit zum Kampf gegen Voldemort sein, Punkt.

Was ihr noch immer große Schwierigkeiten machte, war der Patronus. Egal wie sehr sie es versuchte, aber Hermine hatte einfach keine glückliche Erinnerung entstehen lassen können. Das beste was sie hervorbrachte war ein silberfarbenes Etwas, dass sich sofort wieder auflöste.

Langsam ging die Sonne unter und Hermine steckte ihren Zauberstab in den Ärmel ihrer Robe.

„Ich denke, dass wir für heute aufhören sollten."

Ginny sah das ganz anders.

„Die Sonne geht erst in einer halben Stunden unter. Bis dahin sollten wir unbedingt üben."

Hermine wusste, dass Ginny recht hatte. Aber sie vermisste Snape. So einfach war das. Sie sahen sich viel zu selten. Auf der einen Seite stand ihr Training, dann musste Snape Tränke für den zukünftigen Kampf brauen und zu guter letzt verlangten Remus und Kingsley seine Anwesenheit bei irgendwelchen Meetings.

Und morgen würde er sich mit Draco treffen.

Nein, der heutige Abend würde nur ihnen gehören.

„Ich musst das Essen vorbereiten", erklärte sie Ginny.

Deren Lächeln verschwand.

„Du willst zu ihm?"

„Ihm?", stellte sich Hermine dumm.

„Snape. Die Leute reden über Euch."

Hermine begann zu laufen. Sie wollte nichts davon hören, aber Ginny folgte ihr.

„Worüber reden sie?", fragte sie nach ein paar Minuten.

„Über Dich und Snape. Darüber, dass Ihr zusammenlebt, obwohl Du andere Angebote bekommen hast. Darüber, dass du das Thema wechselst, wenn wir Dich über Eure gemeinsame Zeit fragen."

„Ich will niemanden zur Last fallen. Die Hütte war leer und wir sind die letzten Ankömmlinge hier. Also ist es doch logisch, dass wir dort wohnen."

„Du hast ihn geküsst."

Hermine sah, dass sich ihrer Freundin wirklich Sorgen um sie machte. Es war ja nur eine Frage der Zeit bis man alles sah, dachte sie schließlich.

„Ich bin schwanger und Snape ist der Vater."

Ginny wurde blass.

„Verdammt. Hat er dich gezwungen?"

„Nein. Es ist kompliziert. Er hat mich gut behandelt, sein Leben für mich eingesetzt."

„Bist du in ihn verliebt?"

Die Frage kostete Ginny viel Überwindung. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass jemand Snape auf dieser Basis begegnen konnte.

Hermine seufzte.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Es ist so schnell passiert. Aber du musst Dir keine Sorgen machen. Snape würde mir nie etwas tun."

Ginny hatte da eine andere Meinung.

„Er ist ein Spion. Lügen ist für ihn ganz normal. Bist Du sicher, dass er Dich nicht verzaubert hast um mit dir zu schlafen?"

„Vielleicht beim ersten Mal. Aber danach wollte ich es. Ich wollte ihn."

Bevor sie das Gespräch fortsetzen konnten, sah Hermine Harry auf sie zukommen.

„Wir reden später darüber. Bitte Ginny."

Diese nickte und die beiden Mädchen gingen Harry entgegen.

„Hallo, ihr beiden. Wie läuft es? Ginny kann manchmal sehr streng sein."

Die so angesprochene gab ihm eine Kopfnuss.

„Hey."

Für einen Moment war es wie auf Hogwarts.

„Ginny, Deine Mutter schickt mich. Du drückst Dich vor der Hausarbeit. Also komm, sonst reißt mir Molly den Kopf ab."

Die beiden stampften durch den Schnee zu ihrem Haus, Hermine machte sich zu ihrer Hütte auf.

X

x

x

Hermine sah zu wie sich Snape anzog. Sie hatten sich am frühen Morgen in ihrem Bett geliebt und noch einmal als Snape ins Badezimmer ging und sich für sein Treffen mit Draco bereitmachte.

Sie wollte ihn einfach nicht gehen lassen.

Ihr Herz wurde schwer bei dem Gedanken an einen Abschied.

„Ich habe kein gutes Gefühl."

„Ich bin bald wieder da und bis zur meiner Rückkehr wird Dir nichts passieren. Wie läuft der Unterricht mit Miss Weasley ?"

Beide wussten, dass die Frage nur eine Ablenkung sein sollte.

„Ich kann noch immer keinen Patronus entstehen lassen."

Er sah sie ernst an, sagte aber nichts.

Wie konnte sie ihm begreiflich machen, dass sie keine Angst um sich selbst hatte. Würde er verstehen, dass sie den Gedanken nicht ertragen konnte ihn nie wieder zu sehen. Verstand sie es denn selbst ?

„Bitte geh nicht allein. Frag Harry, ob er mit kommt."

„Nach Malfoy Manor? Bist Du verrückt ? All denken, dass er tot ist."

„Dann frag Remus."

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das geht nicht. Er hat wichtige Aufgaben im Ministerium zu erledigen. Wir brauchen ihn dort."

„Bitte geh nicht allein."

„Hermine, wenn Draco jemanden sieht, dann wird er sofort verschwinden. Er vertraut niemanden."

Sie wollte ihm gerade erklären, dass auch er Draco nicht vertrauen konnte, dann hörten sie beide einen lauten Knall.

Sofort griffen sie nach ihren Zauberstäben.

Bevor sie dem Geräusch auf den Grund gehen konnten, hörten sie Harrys wütende Stimme.

„Snape. Wo sind Sie?"

Sekundenspäter standen sich Snape und Harry wütend im Wohnzimmer gegenüber.

Hermine zog sich schnell etwas über und folgte Snape.

„Hurensohn. Ich habe Ihnen vertraut. Sie sollten Sie beschützen", schrie Harry wütend.

„Ihr wusstet nicht einmal wo sie war. Ich habe sie gefunden."

„Sie haben sie nur zu uns bringen sollen. Statt dessen – Sie haben sie verführt."

„Hört auf!", rief Hermine dazwischen, aber die beiden achteten nicht auf sie.

Harry stand vor Snape und war kurz davor ihn anzugreifen. Sie stellte sich zwischen die beiden, war aber froh als Ginny und Remus kamen und sich zu ihr stellten.

„Harry. Hör auf."

Ginny versuchte zu ihm durchzudringen.

„Niemanden geht die Beziehung zwischen Miss Granger und mir an."

Harry hatte seinen Zauberstab inzwischen unbewusst auf Hermine gerichtet.

„Ginny, hat mir gesagt, dass Du schwanger bist."

Hermine sah Ginny an.

„Du hast es ihn gesagt?"

„Ich hatte Angst um Dich. Er hat sich gewundert warum Du nicht bei uns wohnst. Das mit Snape und Dir – das ist doch nicht richtig. Er sollte Dich beschützen."

„Aber das hat er getan", versuchte Hermine Snape zu verteidigen.

Harry konnte und wollte das nicht glauben.

„Hat er Dich bedroht ? Dich erpresst ?"

„Nein."

„Dann hat er Dich verzaubert? Oder Dir einen Trank gegeben ?"

Obwohl Harrys Anschuldigungen unglaublich erschienen, konnte Hermine die Neugier in den Gesichtern der anderen sehen.

„Das geht Sie nichts an, Potter."

„Genug."

Hermine stellte sich vor Snape.

„Harry, ich verstehe Deine Besorgnis. Aber meine Schwangerschaft geht Dich nichts an. Niemanden, um genau zu sein. Das betrifft nur mich und Snape."

„Harry, du hast gehört was Hermine gesagt hat", tönte plötzlich Mollys Stimme von der Tür.

„Alle legen jetzt sofort ihre Zauberstäbe zur Seite. Alle."

Zum Glück konnte sich Molly noch immer Respekt verschaffen und alle hörten auf sie. Als die Zauberstäbe verschwunden waren, ging sie zu Harry und nahm ihn zur Seite.

„Komm. Wir haben noch etwas zu tun. Nicht war, Remus?"

Dieser verstand sofort.

„Natürlich."

Gemeinsam führten sie Harry zur Tür.

Aber bevor er das Haus verlies, drehte sich Harry noch einmal um.

„Das hier ist noch nicht vorbei. Sie werden dafür bezahlen, Snape."

Dann zerrte ihn Remus endgültig weg.

Hermine wollte gerade tief durchatmen, dann zog Snape sie zur Seite.

„Stell Dich nie wieder vor mich, wenn ein Zauberstab auf mich gerichtet ist."

„Unsinn, Harry hätte mir nie etwas getan."

„Vielleicht nicht. Aber er hatte sich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle. Da kann alles passieren."

„Ich kann gut auf mich aufpassen", erwiderte Hermine.

„Du verstehst das nicht. Ich hatte Angst um Dich und vielleicht hat er ja recht."

Snapes Atem ging schneller als sonst. Diese Situation – er hatte das Gefühl alles musste heraus.

„Ich habe wirklich getan was ich konnte. Ich habe Dich beobachtet, meine Kontakte im Ministerium haben mich immer informiert. Ich habe versucht Dich in guten Häusern zu platzieren, 5 Jahre lange habe ich das getan. Und trotzdem solltest du verbannt werden."

Er stoppte und Hermine wusste, dass er das alles eigentlich nicht sagen wollte.

„Und dann? Was hast Du dann getan?", fragte Hermine mit brüchiger Stimme.

„Ich bin zum Ministerium gegangen und habe Lucius um eine Dienerin gebeten", erwiderte er leise.

„Du hast Lucius gefragt ? Nach mir?"

„Nicht direkt. Er hat Dich angeboten. Aber ich hätte ihn auch gefragt."

Sie war verwirrt.

„Aber als ich ankam, wolltest Du mich nicht?"

„Ich musste meine Rolle spielen."

Er sah sie genau an. Er wollte, nein er musste wissen wie sie auf seine Enthüllung reagierte.

Ginny hatte Recht. Er war ein Spion, er hatte sie beobachtet, gewartet und erlegt als sie schwach war.

Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen.

„Die ganzen Jahre … warum hast du mich nicht kontaktiert?"

Es war schwer diese Frage zu stellen.

„Wir konnten Dich nicht retten und hielten es deshalb für besser nichts zu sagen."

Er räusperte sich.

„Und Du warst zwei Jahre lang in den Lagern. Wir wussten nicht, ob wir Dir noch trauen konnten."

Sicher konnte Hermine das verstehen, aber zu wissen, dass ihre Freunde sie nicht befreiten, dass war wie ein Stoß mitten ins Herz.

„Aber für Dich war ich gut genug."

"Nein, bitte. So habe ich das nicht sagen wollen."

Aber Hermine hielt es nicht mehr aus. Sie wollte nicht, dass er sie weinen sah. Also rannte sie ins Schlafzimmer und schloss sich ein.

Später, als alle gegangen waren, fiel ihr ein, dass sie sich nicht von Snape verabschiedet hatte.

X

x

x

Sie begann sich Sorgen zu machen als Snape am nächsten Morgen nicht zurück war. Solange sollte das Treffen mit Draco nicht dauern.

Schließlich hielt sie es nicht mehr aus und lief zu der Lichtung auf der Ginny und sie geübt hatten.

Sie setzte sich auf einen Stein und dachte über alles nach. Sie war wütend auf Snape, weil er ihr nicht die Wahrheit gesagt hatte und wütend, weil sie ihm nicht vergeben konnte.

Plötzlich setzte sich jemand neben sie. Remus.

„Ich glaube wir müssen miteinander reden."

„Über ihn?"

Remus verneinte.

„Über Veera."

„Ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Sie ist nicht in Gefahr, wenn Du das meinst. Aber alles in Ordnung ist sicher die falsche Beschreibung."

„Was meinst du?"

„Nachdem Tonks gestorben war und wir den Krieg verloren hatte, habe ich nicht gewusst was ich machen sollte. Meinst war ich im Ministerium oder bei Fenir."

„Du warst ein Spion."

„Sicher. Aber ich habe auch Dinge getan ..."

Er holte tief Luft.

„Eines Tages kamen wir zu einer kleinen Hütte. Fenir ermordete den Mann, nahm die Frau und deren Sohn mit. Und er biss sie."

„Veera und Gavril?", fragte Hermine, die die Antwort schon kannte.

Remus nickte.

"Veera war Fenrir's Sklavin; Gavril musste zuschauen wie seine Mutter missbraucht wurde. Ich weiß nicht, ob er sich daran erinnert. Er war damals noch sehr klein."

"Aber Du hast doch nicht mitgemacht."

"Nein. Aber sie gefiel mir und ich wollte sie. Nur nicht um jeden Preis."

"Einen Monat später habe ich Fenir bei einem Kampf das Leben gerettet und er hat mir einen Wunsch erfüllt. Er gab mir Veera."

„Du hast sie gerettet?"

„Habe ich das? Mancher sagt, dass sie jetzt meine Sklavin ist. Hier in der Stadt kann sie tun was sie möchte, aber für Fenir und den Dunklen Lord ist sie meine Sklavin. Sie gehört mir, mit Haut und Haaren."

„Aber Du würdest ...?"

„Mit ihr schlafen? Ich bin kein Heiliger."

Hermine wurde rot.

„Ich wollte sagen – ihr weh tun."

Remus schaute sie verstehend an.

„Nein. Sie ist meine Familie. Ich werde sie und Gavril mit meinem Leben beschützen."

„Sie scheint glücklich zu sein."

Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wir sind beide zufrieden mit unserem Leben und unserer Liebe."

„Liebe?"

Remus lächelte.

„Ja, unsere Geschichte ist eine Liebesgeschichte. Und wie alle Liebesgeschichte, ist es nicht wichtig wie sie angefangen hat, wichtig ist das Ende."

Er stand auf und ging ein paar Schritte, dann drehte er sich kurz um.

„Manchmal muss man verzeihen können."

„Remus", rief ihm Hermine hinterher.

Der Werwolf blieb stehen.

„Veera geht es gut. Sie hat dich."

Sein Lächeln zeigte ihr, dass sie das Richtige gesagt hatte.

Plötzlich veränderte sich sein Blick.

Etwas lief in ihre Richtung.

„Was ist das?", fragte Hermine.

„Ein Patronus."

Tatsächlich, ein silberfarbener Fuchs stoppte vor ihnen.

„Aber wessen ?"

„Ich weiß nicht."

Der Fuchs sah Remus an und die beiden vernahmen Snapes atemlose Stimme.

„Die Anhänger des Dunklen Lords haben mich umkreist. In zwei Tagen ist ein Staatsstreich geplant.

Bitte achtet auf Hermine."

Dann verschwand der Fuchs.

Sie liefen ihm hinterher, vergeblich.

Remus holte seinen Zauberstab heraus und lies drei große rote Feuerbälle erstehen. Sie schwebten in Richtung der Stadt und waren das Zeichen für die Einwohner, dass der Kampf kurz bevor stand.

* * *

><p>tbc<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

**Bevor Ihr das Kapitel lest, der Hinweis: ich habe keinen Beta-Leser. Wahrscheinlich sollte ich mich danach umsehen. **

**Und ich sollte vielleicht die Kapitel immer etwas länger liegen lassen, aber wenn ich alles 10 Mal durchgesehen habe, finde ich beim 11. Mal keinen Fehler mehr. **

**Ich bitte vielmals um Entschuldigung und nehme Hinweise auf Fehler gern entgegen.**

**Eine Erklärung zum Titel des Kapitels findet Ihr am Ende des Kapitels.**

**X**

**x**

**x**

**Die Würfel sind gefallen**

Hermine und Remus kamen außer Atem in der Stadt an.

„Die anderen sind sicher im Rathaus", erklärte Remus Hermine, die sich wunderte warum sie niemand in Empfang an.

Und tatsächlich hatte sich dort eine große Anzahl der Einwohner versammelt.

Als es etwas stiller geworden war, berichtete Remus von Snapes Botschaft.

„Wie ich es sehe, könnte es einen Staatsstreich gegen Voldemort geben. Wir müssen etwas tun."

Kingsley war aufgestanden und hatte ausgesprochen was alle dachten.

„Aber sind wir soweit?", warf Molly ein.

„Die Auroren sind bereit. Wir warten nur auf ein Zeichen von Harry."

Der sah den Werwolf an.

„Remus?"

„Wir sollten die Kinder in Sicherheit bringen."

Alle nickten zustimmend.

„Was ist mit dem letzten Horkrux?", fragte Ginny.

„Der Dunkle Lord hat Nagini immer in seiner Nähe. Wir können das für uns nutzen und beide auf einen Schlag erledigen.

Sie diskutierten nun alle auf einmal welche Strategie man anwenden sollte und kaum jemand achtete auf Hermine.

„Was ist mit Snape?", fragte sie endlich.

„Was soll mit ihn sein?", fragte Harry.

„Wir müssen ihn befreien."

„Hast Du nicht gehört, dass wir nur noch zwei Tage haben um uns auf den Kampf vorzubereiten. Wir können uns jetzt nicht um Snape kümmern", antwortete Harry als wäre es das normalste von der Welt.

„Remus, wir können ihn nicht einfach im Gefängnis lassen. Du kannst doch zu ihm?"

„Schon, aber es was wird man denken, wenn ich einfach im Ministerium auftauche. Ich habe keinen Grund dort zu sein."

„Aber...", versuchte Hermine einzuwenden.

„Es ist zu riskant, Hermine. Snape ist kein normaler Gefangener. Er wird mit Sicherheit sehr gut bewacht."

Hermine sah sich um. Sicher würden andere helfen ?

„Kingsley, Du könntest Auroren schicken?"

„Nein, Hermine. Es wäre zu gefährlich. All unsere Pläne würden gefährdet. Und außerdem könnte er schon tot sein."

Stille machte sich breit und Hermine wurde langsam klar, dass er nur aussprach was die anderen dachten.

Harry räusperte sich.

„Gibt es sonst noch etwas ? Wenn nicht, jeder weiß was zu tun ist. Und noch etwas - niemand wird die Stadt verlassen. Verstanden?"

Hermine konnte Harry verstehen, es ging um nichts anderes als den Sturz Voldemorts, aber sie nahm seine letzte Äußerung doch persönlich.

X

x

x

Die nächsten zwei Tage war praktisch jeder auf den Füßen.

Die Familien kümmerten sich um die Kinder und Alten, man brachte Vorräte in die Höhlen, sorgte dafür, dass die Kranken gut versorgt werden konnten.

Hermine half Charlie und Molly mit den Kindern und versuchte so gut es ging nicht an Snape zu denken.

Sie dachte an die Worte, die Remus nach der Versammlung zu ihr gesagt.

„Ist Dir aufgefallen, dass sich Snapes Patronus geändert hat? Sehr merkwürdig. Wie sieht denn Deiner aus?"

„Früher war es ein Otter. Aber ich habe Probleme ihn erscheinen zu lassen."

„Üb weiter und denk daran, Snape nach seinem zu fragen. Wenn er wieder hier ist."

Im Moment war sie allein mit Veera und vielleicht wußte diese warum zwei Menschen der selben Patronus haben konnten.

„Veera, weißt Du warum eine Person den Patronus einer anderen bekommen kann ?"

Die Frau lächelte vorsichtig.

„Wenn man großes Leid erlitten hat oder wenn man jemanden besonders liebt."

Das war merkwürdig. Wenn Snape früher Harrys Mutter geliebt hatte, warum hatte er dann jetzt einen Silberfuchs als Patronus?

Bevor sich die beiden Frauen weiter unterhalten konnten, näherten sich Ginny, Molly und Harry.

„Wie weit seit Ihr?"

Veera deutete auf die Kinder.

„Wir sind fertig."

„Harry, ich will mitgehen."

Der Auror schüttelte entschieden den Kopf.

„Nein, wir haben jahrelang trainiert. Du bist noch nicht soweit."

„Bitte Harry, ich werde Euch nicht im Weg stehen. Bitte."

Sie blickte sich um und lief zu Remus.

„Nein, Hermine. Harry hat Recht, es ist zu gefährlich. Komm."

Er legte seinen Arm und sie und zog sie zur Seite.

„Du weißt worum mich Snape gebeten hat. Du darfst Deine Sicherheit nicht riskieren. Und denk an Eurer Kind."

Sie sah die Ernsthaftigkeit und seinen Augen und wußte, dass er seine Meinung nicht ändern würde.

„Ich werde ihn suchen. Ich verspreche es Dir."

Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen als Remus sie in den Arm nahm.

„Danke."

Dann ging sie zu Harry. Beim letzten Mal hatte sie sich ohne Abschied von ihren Freunden getrennt, dass würde ihr nicht noch einmal passieren.

Sie gab Harry die Hand.

„Viel Glück."

„Danke. Ich kann es brauchen."

Sie nickten sich zu.

„Dir auch, Ginny."

„Ich bleibe hier. Die Kinder."

Früher wäre Ginny Harry nicht von der Seite gewichen. Heute handelte sie verantwortungsvoll. Es war viel Zeit vergangen und sie alle waren erwachsen geworden.

Um sie herum verabschiedeten sich die Erwachsenen von ihren Lieben und sie konnte an nichts anderes denken als Snape.

Schließlich konnte man den Aufbruch nicht länger aufschieben und die rund 200 Hexen und Zauberer, die gegen das Böse kämpfen sollten, machten sich auf den Weg.

X

x

x

15 Minuten – soviel Zeit würde sie Harry und den anderen geben.

Sie wartete genauso lange und folgten dann den Spuren der Kämpfer.  
>Remus hatte Recht, sie war nicht bereit für den Kampf. Aber sie konnte nicht herumsitzen und warten.<p>

Sie sicherte ihre Zauberstab und schlich sich davon.

Nach ein paar hundert Metern sah sie sich nach den fliegenden Drachen um, die laut Harry hier sein sollten.

Plötzlich hörte sie ein Geräusch und drehte sich um.

Ginny.

„Was machst Du hier?"

„Ich folge Dir", grinste Ginny.

„Nein, geh zurück. Kümmere Dich um die Kinder."

Ginny setzte sich auf einen Stein und tat so als wenn sie alle Zeit der Welt hätten.

„Erstens, ich gehe mit Dir und zweitens die fliegenden Drachen sind nicht hier."

„Willst Du mir wirklich helfen?"

Ginny nickte.

„Danke. Ich fürchte ganz allein hätte ich das nicht geschafft."

„Nun, Du bist ja nicht allein. Zu dritt werden wir Snape sicher helfen können."

„Charlie."

Charlie Weasley stieg von seinem Besen.

„Molly hatte so eine Vorahnung. Also was ist Euer Plan?"

Die beiden Mädchen sahen sich an und fingen an zu lachen.

X

x

x

Vor ihnen lag das Gebäude der Ministeriums.

Charlie flog langsam auf das Dach und landete sicher.

Ginny deutete auf eine kleine Tür und die drei wussten, das war ihr Weg ins Gebäude.

Und tatsächlich gelangten sie ohne Probleme in das große Haus. Nun blieb die Frage – wohin hatte man Snape gebracht.

„Vielleicht hilft uns das hier."

Ginny holte ein Stück Pergament aus ihrer Tasche.

„Snape hat das gezeichnet. Allerdings ist der Plan unvollständig."

Das war nicht zu leugnen, denn der Plan zeigte nur 3 Stockwerke an. Hermine runzelte ihre Stirn.

„Das ist nicht Snapes Schrift. Merkwürdig."

„Der Plan wurde geschmuggelt und seine Schrift gefälscht. Falls man den Kurier erwischt hätte, konnte niemand erkennen wer der Spion war", erklärte Charlie.

„Leider sehe ich unseren Standpunkt nicht."

Ginny rollte das Pergament zusammen.

„Wir sollten einen Lift suchen."

Vorsichtig bewegten sich die drei durch das Gebäude, aber bevor sie einen Fahrstuhl fanden, stießen sie auf drei Todesser, die leblos auf dem Boden lagen.

Wie es schien, hatte der Staatsstreich gegen Voldemort begonnen.

„Kommt weiter", flüsterte Charlie.

„Wir gehen in den Thronsaal. Ich fürchte, dass das unsere einzige Chance ist."

Weit und breit war keine Wache zu sehen und so gelangten sie ohne Probleme auf einen Balkon des Thronsaals, in dem sich eine bizarre Szene abspielte.

Voldemort saß auf seinem Thron und zwei Dutzend Soldaten standen zu seinem Schutz bereit.

Nagini schlängelte sich zu seinem Füßen entlang. Vor ihm kniete Lucius Malfoy.

Der sah noch blasser aus als sonst, versuchte aber sein Anliegen mit fester Stimme vorzutragen.

„Mit allem Respekt, My Lord. Aber wir sollten …."

„Schluss, Lucius. Ich habe gedacht mit Potters Tod gibt es keinen Widerstand mehr. Aber Severus und dieses Mädchen haben mir gezeigt, dass ich härter sein muss. Und Du Lucius, wie konntest Du dem Verräter trauen."

„Er hat uns alle getäuscht."

Bellatrix sprang auf.

„Mich hat er nicht täuschen können. Ich wusste schon immer, dass er ein Verräter war."

Voldemort lächelte sie an.

„Und Du hattest Recht, meine Liebe."

„Danke, Herr. Er war total überrascht als er mich bei den Crispuses gesehen hat. Am liebsten hätte ich ihn sofort getötet, aber er hielt ja dieses Kind auf dem Arm. Und ich wusste, dass Ihr ihn selbst bestrafen wolltet."

Bellatrix lächelte teuflisch.

Lucius widersprach ihr.

„Du hast nicht gewusst, dass Snape hier seien würde. Es war Zufall, dass Du Madam Crispus besucht hast."

Voldemort wehrte ab.

„Bellatrix hat richtig gehandelt. Madam Crispus ist dankbar, dass Du das Kind gerettet hast und die Soldaten haben Snape schließlich gefangen genommen."

Hermine konnte kaum atmen.

Snape war wollte ihre Tochter retten und er war dabei gefasst wurden.

„Snape ist nicht hier."

Ginny sprach nicht aus, was sie sonst noch dachte. Lebte Snape überhaupt noch?

„Snape und Lupin haben von den Kerker erzählt, in denen die Verhöre stattfinden. Vielleicht ist er dort?"

Nochmals nahm Ginny die Karte zur Hand. Vielleicht fanden sie diesmal

etwas ?

Und tatsächlich war ein Weg in das unterste Geschoß eingezeichnet. Von dort würde man dann weitersehen.

Gerade wollten sich die drei davonschleichen als das Chaos ausbrach. Neben Voldemorts Thron schlug eine Art Blitz ein.

Seine Gefolgschaft gruppierte sich um ihn und schickte Flüche in alle Richtungen.

Die Verwirrung erreichte ihren Höhepunkt als Nagini aus Versehen einen Soldaten tötete.

„Verdammt, wo sind Harry und die anderen?", rief Charlie den beiden Mädchen zu.

Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Nagini und ein roter Blitz traf Voldemorts Haustier.

Dieser schrie vor Zorn auf und entdeckte sofort die Quelle seines Angriffs.

„Hermine, bring Dich in Sicherheit.", schrie Ginny als sie ihren Angriff begann.

In diesem Moment landeten Harry und die Kämpfer im Thronsaal. Hermine erkannte sie an den lila-farbenden Umhängen und sie wusste, dass sie sich ohne schlechtes Gewissen entfernen konnte.

Allerdings rannte sie genau in eine Gruppe von schwarzgekleideten Zauberern. Zu ihrem Glück schienen die von der ganzen Situation überrascht zu sein und griffen sie nicht an. Diesen kleinen Moment nutzte Hermine um ihre Flucht fortzusetzen.

Plötzlich stand Remus vor ihr.

„Was machst Du hier? Du solltest doch in Sicherheit sein."

„Ich musste kommen und Snape finden", schrie sie ihn an.

„Vielleicht ist er schon tot."

Remus griff ihre Hand und zog sie mit sich in die andere Richtung.

„Bitte, Du musst weg."

„Was denkst Du was ich hier tue", erwiderte Hermine.

Noch immer war sie den Kerkern nicht näher gekommen.

„Passt auf. Die Kamine sind geschlossen und Du kannst nicht apparieren. Wie auch immer Du er anstellst, Du musst das Gebäude auf anderem Weg verlassen. Verstanden ?"

Sie nickte.

„Dann geh."

Er schubste Hermine in den Korridor und stürzte sich selbst wieder in das Kampfgewimmel.

Hermine versuchte sich an den Weg zum Fahrstuhl zu erinnern. Wenn sie ihn finden würde, dann konnte sie sofort in den Keller fahren. Dort war Snape – tot oder lebendig. Und wenn er nicht mehr lebte, dann weil er versucht hatte, ihre Tochter zu retten.

Auf dem Weg kam sie an der Mauer der Verräter vorbei. Hier hatte auch Ron den Tod gefunden. Nur nicht daran denken. Sie schloss die Augen, atmete tief durch. Er war tot, sie konnte das nicht mehr ändern.

Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, sah sie zwei Dementoren. Sie sank zu Boden. Vielleicht war es einfach aufzugeben, dachte sie einen Moment lag.

Nein, nicht noch einmal.

Es musste doch einen glücklichen Moment in ihrem Leben.

Ihre Tochter.

Die Menschen in der Stadt New Hope.

Snape.

In ihrer Phantasie hatte er seinen Arm um ihre Schultern gelegt und sie hielt ihre kleine Tochter an der Hand.

„Danke", flüsterte sie und der Phantasie-Snape lächelte ihr zu.

Sie hob ihren Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf die Dementoren.

"_Expecto__Patronum_!"

Ein silberner Strahl entwich ihrem Zauberstab und eine ihr unbekannte Form wurde sichtbar.

Es war ein kleiner Silberfox, der sofort in die Richtung der Dementoren lief und sie zerstörte.

Große Liebe oder großes Leid, dachte sie und kroch schnell in den Lift.

Wenn Hermine dachte, dass die größte Gefahr vorbei war, dann hatte sie nicht mit Dolores Umbridge gerechnet, die genau in diesem Moment auftauchte.

Sie sah Hermine sofort und es es war als wenn sie beide wieder auf Hogwarts waren.

„Man rennt nicht durch die Gänge", rief sie Hermine zu, bevor sie ihren Zauberstab zückte. Zum Glück war Hermine schneller und blockte den Fluch ab.

Allerdings wollte sie Umbridge keine weitere Chance geben und so begann sie ihren Rückzug.

„Du undankbares Schlammblut", schrie ihr die noch immer in rosa gekleidete Frau hinterher.

Nach einigen Metern musste Hermine einsehen, dass ihre Flucht aussichtslos war. Aber vielleicht könnte sie sich wenigstens verstecken bis Hilfe kam.

Sie öffnete eine Tür und rannte in den Raum. Sekunden bevor Umbridge sie erreicht hatte, konnte sie die Tür schließen.

Von außen hörte sie die böse Hexe gegen die Tür hämmern und sie wußte in ein paar Sekunden würde alles vorbei sein.

Und tatsächlich flog die Tür auf und Hermine sah dem Bösen in die Augen.

Sie holte tief Luft, vielleicht konnte sie Umbridge mitnehmen.

„Minister Malfoy."

Tatsächlich - da stand Lucius Malfoy, seine Frisur zerstört, seine Kleider zerrissen.

„Ich wollte die Verräterin gerade verhaften."

Lucius lächelte sie kalt an.

„Tatsächlich. Das möchte ich auch, aber ich sehe das ganze in einem großen Zusammenhang."

Und statt auf Hermine richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf Dolores Umbridge. Ihr Zauberstab flog davon, aber nicht weit genug wie es Hermine schien.

„Minister Malfoy, ich verstehe nicht", warf Umbridge ein.

„Nein, dann möchte ich Ihr Erinnerungsvermögen auffrischen; Draco, meine Dienerin, mein ungeborenes Kind. Was fällt Ihnen dazu ein?"

Hermine versuchte die Situation einzuschätzen. Malfoy stand zwischen ihr und dem Fluchtweg. Aber sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie schnell genug sein würde.

Er war wohl das beste abzuwarten.

„Aber Lucius. Ich habe es für uns getan. Wir Reinblüter müssen doch zusammenhalten. Nicht war."

Sie machte ein kleine Bewegung und wollte nach dem Zauberstab greifen als Hermine „Accio Zauberstab" rief.

Auch Lucius reagierte. Auf Dolores Umbridge rosa Strickjacke machte sich ein roter Fleck breit.

Zuerst dachte Hermine, dass nicht weiter passiert war, aber dann sah sie den Schmerz auf dem Gesicht der Hexe.

Sie fasste sich an die Brust und wollte etwas sagen, aber nur Rauch kam auf ihrem Mund und dann auch aus ihren Ohren. Vor den Augen des Ministers begann sie innerlich zu verbrennen bis schließlich nur ein kleiner Haufen Asche von ihr übrig blieb.

Hermines Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals, alle Kampfgeräusche traten in den Hintergrund. Sie sah nur noch Lucius Malfoy, der bewegungslos vor ihr stand.

Dann lies er seinen Zauberstab zu Boden fallen.

„Es ist vorbei."

Hermine stand auf und nahm die beiden Zauberstäbe an sich.

Man wusste ja nie.

„Was ist vorbei?"

Malfoy schob seinen Ärmel hoch. Das Dunkle Mal verschwand vor Hermines Augen.

„Der Dunkle Lord ist tot."

„Und die Reinblüter?"

„Sie hatten keine Chance gegen Potters Armee und Voldemorts Soldaten haben sich ergeben."

Malfoy zeigte keine Emotionen. Es war als wenn sein Leben vorbei war, dachte Hermine und empfand fast Mitleid mit dem Todesser.

„Was ist mit Snape? Ist er tot?"

Malfoy war plötzlich unsicher.

„Voldemort wollte ihn lebend und ein Exempel statuieren. Wenn er noch lebt, dann finden Sie ihn in den Kerkern. Das unterste Level, linke Seite, letzte Zelle."

Er hatte kaum zu Ende gesprochen, da lief Hermine durch die Gänge, die Treppen hinunter.

Je näher sie der Zelle war desto lauter ängstlicher wurde sie. Sie öffnete die Tür der Zelle und da lag er.

Man hatte Snape nicht einfach nur verhört, nein er war gefoltert worden.

Sie kniete sich neben ihn nieder.

Er war Blut überströmt, seine Augen geschlossen. Sie strich ihm immer wieder über den Kopf und schließlich öffnete er die Augen.

„Beweg Dich nicht, bitte."

„Ich habe versucht...", seine Stimme brach.

„Ich weiß. Du hast versucht meine Tochter zu retten. Sie lebt."

„Und die anderen?"

„Wir haben gewonnen. Deine Nachricht hat uns rechtzeitig erreicht."

„Ist er tot?"

„Ja, Voldemort ist tot."

Sie hatte gedacht, dass Snape erleichtert sein würde. Aber sein Griff verstärkte sich.

Sie beugte sich ganz nach ihn heran. Seine Stimme wurde immer leiser.

„Hermine – vergiss es nie. Hoffnung."

Wie konnte sie den kleinen Zettel vergessen, der sie über so viele Jahre begleitet und manchmal gerettet hatte. Aber warum fing Snape in diesem Moment davon an ? Was hatte er mit dem Zettel zu tun ?

Sie versuchte sich zu erinnern. Das sogenannte Erbe hatte sie per Eule bekommen. Sie war damals bei ihren Eltern gewesen und sie konnte sich daran erinnern ihn im Zug ins Umerziehungslager gehabt zu haben. Aber wieso hatte man ihn nicht bei ihr gefunden ? Es gab doch so viele Durchsuchungen.

Irgendetwas in ihren Erinnerungen stimmte nicht.

„Der Zettel kommt von Dir und auch die Erinnerung?"

Er nickte.

„Wann?"

„Auf dem Bahnhof."

Hermine verstand. Er hatte es versucht, aber es war schon zu spät gewesen. Man hatte sie markiert und als Potters Freundin war es nicht möglich, sie verschwinden zu lassen.

Er hatte es versucht und ihr etwas gegeben – Hoffnung.

Snape schloss seine Augen und Hermine dachte, dass er wieder bewusstlos geworden war. Sie wollte Hilfe holen, aber er lies sie nicht los.

„Bitte bleib. Bleib bei mir, nur eine Weile."

Sie konnte ihn diesen Wunsch nicht abschlagen also blieb sie sitzen und hoffte, dass Remus und die anderen sie bald finden würde.

X

x

x

**alea****iacta****est** ist ein lateinischer Ausdruck des Glücksspiels und bedeutet wörtlich übersetzt: „Der Würfel ist geworfen (worden)". Es entspricht dem „Nichts geht mehr" (Rien ne va plus) im Roulette und bedeutet, dass ein gemachter Einsatz nun nicht mehr zurückgenommen werden kann und alles weitere vom Ausgang des Spiels abhängt.

Die traditionelle deutsche Übersetzung lautet jedoch: „Der Würfel ist gefallen!" oder „Die Würfel sind gefallen!", wodurch dem sprichwörtlich gebrauchten Ausspruch eine andere Bedeutung beigelegt wird.


	18. Chapter 18

**Vielen Dank an alle Reviewer und Leser. Beachtet bitte die Worte am Ende des Kapitels.**

**Danke an Sonne, die sich als Beta zur Verfügung gestellt hat. Ich hoffe, dass wir auch in der Zukunft gut zusammenarbeiten werden. **

**xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>Post Facto<strong>

Hermine nahm die aktuelle Ausgabe des Tagespropheten zur Hand.

In großen Buchstaben las sie neueste Schlagzeile der bekanntesten Zeitung der magischen Welt:

_Ehemaliger Minister Lucius Malfoy zu drei Jahren Gefängnis verurteilt_

und in etwas kleinerer Schrift stand darunter:

_Sein Sohn von allen Anklagepunkten freigesprochen_

Sicher war das Urteil eine Provokation für viele Verfolgte unter Voldemort, aber sie war sicher, dass Malfoy nicht so lange im Gefängnis sitzen würde.

Es war der letzte große Prozess gegen einen der Anhänger des alten Regimes und schon lange machten sie keine Schlagzeilen mehr. Sogar der Selbstmord von Bellatrix Lestrange (nachdem sie erfahren hatte, dass ihr Ehemann sich gegen Voldemort gewandt hatte), war der Presse nur ein kleine Notiz wert.

Hermine legte die Zeitung zur Seite und begann sich fertig zu machen. Sie ging zum Spiegel und richtete sich die Haare. Es war nicht einfach gewesen das Krankenhaus zu verlassen, denn die Heiler waren der Meinung, dass sie Ruhe brauchte. Aber Ginny und Harry hatten sie darin unterstützt, dass die Arbeit ihr am besten helfen würde.

Ihre Arbeit oder besser ihr Projekt hatte den Namen „Hoffnung" und kümmerte sich um die Kinder der Dienerinnen mit dem Ziel, Mütter und Kinder wieder zu vereinen bzw. neue, bessere Familien zu finden.

Es klopfte leise und Ginny steckte ihren Kopf durch die Tür.

„Du hast nach einer Eule gefragt?"

„Ja, danke schön."

Sie nahm einen Brief vom Nachttisch und band ihn der Eule an den Fuß.

„Bitte bring den Brief zu Severus Snape."

Ginny sah sie fragend an.

„Ich verstehe das nicht. Du schreibst ihm jeden Tag, aber Du willst ihn nicht sprechen. Und er hat Dir nie geantwortet."

Sie strich sanft über ihren Babybauch, der bisher nur für die Eingeweihten zu erkennen war.

Hermines Bauch war riesig, sie würde ihr Baby bald bekommen.

„Er weiß, warum ich ihn nicht sehen kann. Und er respektiert meinen Wunsch, nicht zu schreiben."

Für einen Außenstehenden war es schwer zu verstehen, aber Hermine hatte 7 Jahre lang machen müssen, was andere ihr befohlen hatte, ohne Magie, ohne Freiheit. Es gab nur ein wenig Hoffnung, geschrieben auf ein kleines Stück Pergament. Lange Zeit konnte sie sich nicht einmal mehr daran erinnern, wie sie zu diesem Zettel gekommen war.

_**Rückblick**_

_Es regnete in Strömen, als sich eine kleine Gruppe von Mädchen und jungen Frauen auf dem Bahnsteig versammelte._

_Ängstliche Kinder schauten sie mit großen Augen an._

_Hermine versuchte sie zu beruhigen, dabei hatte sie selbst Angst. Zu frisch waren die Erinnerungen an den Tod von Harry und Ron._

„_Es wird alles gut werden", versprach sie._

_Währenddessen wurde ein Kind nach dem anderen von den Todessern ergriffen und schließlich war auch sie an der Reihe. _

_Allerdings kannte sie den Mann, der sie so grob anfasste, es war ihr ehemaliger Lehrer Severus Snape. _

„_Wir haben nur einen Moment Zeit, Miss Granger. Ich bin nicht was Sie von mir denken, aber das kann ich Ihnen leider nicht erklären. Sie sollen wissen, dass Sie nicht allein sind. Es gibt Überlebende und ich werde alles tun, damit Sie sicher sind. Nur eins müssen Sie mir versprechen – verlieren Sie nicht die Hoffnung."_

_Sie war erschüttert, konnte nichts erwidern. _

„_Sie werden sich nicht daran erinnern, aber nehmen Sie das."_

_Er steckte ihr etwas zu._

„_Woran Sie sich erinnern, ist, dass der Schulleiter Ihnen das nach Ihrem sechsten Schuljahr zukommen ließ und Sie glauben, dass der Zettel der Schlüssel zu Ihrer Rettung sein wird."_

_Er schaute sie an._

„_Haben Sie verstanden?"_

_Hermine nickte und wollte sich alles merken. Dabei war es schon längst zu spät. Die Begegnung löste sich in ihren Gedanken auf, als wenn sie nie stattgefunden hatte. _

_Im nächsten Moment schob er sie zurück auf den Bahnsteig und rief nach einem Todesser. _

„_Gibt es ein Problem mit ihr?"_

_Severus schüttelte nur den Kopf und ging schnell in die andere Richtung. _

„_Hat er Dir etwas getan?", fragte eines der Mädchen später._

„_Nein. Er hat mir nur Angst einjagen wollen."_

_Ängstlich griff sie in ihre Tasche. Er war noch da, der Zettel von Dumbledore. _

Ginnys Stimme brachte sie in die Gegenwart zurück.

„Er wird dort sein."

„Das hoffe ich", erwiderte Hermine

Sie lächelte ihre Freundin an und griff nach ihrem Umhang.

„Komm. Wir müssen los."

Hermine folgte Ginny ins Wohnzimmer, wo Remus vor Gavril kniete und leise mit ihm sprach.

„Warum kann ich nicht mitkommen?", jammerte der Elfjährige und hörte sich dabei an wie ein Fünfjähriger.

„Das ist kein Platz für Kinder. Und außerdem musst Du ja Hermines Eltern mit Camilla helfen."

Gavril schaute abfällig auf das kleine Kind.

„Na gut", gab er nach.

Hermine nahm das kleine Mädchen auf den Arm und Gavril an die Hand.

„Bist Du sicher?", fragte Remus.

Sie nickte und bat Gavril, das Floopulver in den Kamin zu werfen.

„Zu den Grangers", sagte sie deutlich und die drei traten in die grünen Flammen.

X

* * *

><p>x<p>

Das Haus ihrer Eltern war warm und gemütlich. Normalerweise blieb sie stundenlang dort und holte all die verlorene Zeit nach. Heute war das anders. Sie war aufgeregt, weil sie Snape wiedersehen würde und so verabschiedete sie sich schnell von ihren Eltern und den Kindern.

X

* * *

><p>x<p>

Auf den hohen Klippen standen Dutzende Hexen und Zauberer und sie alle starrten in das Tal.

Es hatte lange gedauert, bis man einen Zauberspruch gefunden hatte, der die gefangenen Seelen befreien würde.

Dieser Zauber machte es nötig, dass sie alle hier waren. Nur die Lebenden konnten die Seelen der Verbannten erlösen und damit die letzten Reste von Voldemorts Magie beseitigen.

Plötzlich ertönte eine Stimme neben ihr.

„Wie ich sehe, hast Du meine Nachricht nicht erhalten oder Du hast beschlossen sie zu ignorieren."

Sie hatte sich schon gedacht, dass Snape ihren Wunsch diesmal nicht respektierten würde und hatte ihm so spät wie möglich die Eule geschickt. Allerdings wollte sie ihn unbedingt sehen, genau an dieser Stelle.

So sehr hatte sie gehofft, dass er kommen würde. Doch eine Sicherheit gab es für sie nach den Ereignissen, welche dieser Schlacht folgten, nicht.

Snape hatte zwei Monate in St. Mungos verbracht und sich von den Verletzungen erholt, dann steckte man ihn ins Gefängnis. Hermine hatte sich geweigert gegen ihn auszusagen, obwohl der Prozess nur eine Formalität war. Kingsley und die anderen Mitglieder des Gerichtes lebten in New Hope und wussten selbstverständlich, dass Snape ein Spion für die gute Sache war. So wurde er nach einer Woche aus Askaban entlassen und stand seitdem in schriftlichem Kontakt mit Hermine.

Und nun war er hier und sah sie nach Monaten zum ersten Mal.

„Du bringst Dich und unser Kind in Gefahr."

„Nichts hätte mich abhalten können. Außer der Geburt des Babys natürlich."

Er wollte sich nicht streiten, wusste er doch, dass es keinen Sinn hatte.

„Miss Granger, ich ..."

„Hermine", unterbrach sie ihn.

„Ich komme mir wie eine dumme Schülerin vor, wenn Du mich Miss Granger nennst."

„Du warst niemals dumm."

Kam das Kompliment von Professor Snape oder von Snape? Wie auch immer, sie war stolz, dass er so über sie dachte.

„Ich nehme an, dass Du mit mir über die Geburt sprechen willst."

Sie nickte. Das wäre ein guter Anfang.

„Ich wohne schon zu lange am Grimmauld Place. Ginny bekommt ein Baby und Charlie wird in ein paar Wochen heiraten. Ich möchte dort ausziehen."

„Was? Potter setzt Dich auf die Straße?"

Hermine lachte leise. Das war typisch Snape, er hatte noch immer kein Vertrauen zu Harry.

„Natürlich nicht. Ich denke einfach es ist Zeit."

Sie wollte noch mehr sagen, da ertönte Harrys Stimme.

„Erhebt Eure Zauberstäbe."

Hermine, Snape und die anderen richteten die Zauberstäbe auf das Tal unter ihnen.

„Auf drei. Ein, zwei, drei."

Alles vereinte sich zu einem großen Lichtstrahl und sammelte sich in der Mitte des Tales.

Plötzlich kam ein Wind auf und ein heller Blitz schoss in den Himmel.

Er nahm alle gefangenen Seelen mit. Ihre Familien, Freunde und Kameraden waren erlöst.

Zusammen sahen sie zu, wie sich das Tal leerte und die nun befreiten Seelen gen Himmel schwebten.

Hermine fühlte, wie Snape den Arm um sie legte und lächelte.

X

* * *

><p>x<p>

25 Jahre später

Hermine stand auf der Bühne und sah zu, wie eine frühere Dienerin ihre Rede beendete.

Als der Beifall abebbte, trat sie zu der Hexe.

„Danke, Roselyn."

Sie sah viele junge Hexen und Zauberer zur Bühne aufblicken. Seit der Veröffentlichung ihrer beiden Bücher über das Regime von Voldemort, die zu Standardwerken geworden waren und seitdem an den Schulen zum Lehrplan gehörten, erzählten sie und andere ehemaligen Dienerinnen über die damalige Zeit.

Diese Auftritte waren jedes Mal schwer, denn sie hatte das Gefühl, den Opfern nicht gerecht zu werden.

Worte konnten den erlebten Horror nicht beschreiben und so beendete sie ihren Vortrag stets auf dieselbe Weise:

„Im ersten Jahr nach Voldemorts Regime rettete das Projekt „Hoffnung" 58 Dienerinnen aus der Sklaverei. Zahlreichen anderen Frauen kam eine angemessene medizinische Versorgung zugute und auch heute betreuen wir noch Opfer dieser gewalttätigen Epoche. Aber unsere Arbeit ist noch nicht vorbei. Aus den Dokumenten des früheren Ministeriums geht hervor, dass es bis zu 600 Dienerinnen gegeben haben soll. Wir haben noch immer nicht alle finden können."

Sie räusperte sich und kam zum Ende ihrer Rede.

„Wir sollten immer darauf achten, dass so etwas nie wieder passieren kann. Vielen Dank für Ihr Erscheinen. Gute Nacht."

Die Menge begann zu applaudieren, als sich Hermine verbeugte. Sie wollte gerade die Bühne verlassen, als sie ein junges Mädchen bemerkte, das ihr aufgeregt zuwinkte.

„Madam Snape, Madam Snape."

„Ich sehe, dass Du eine Frage hast."

Das Mädchen nickte.

„Madam Snape, stimmt es, dass Ihr Ehemann früher einer der vertrautesten Anhänger von Voldemort war? Und waren Sie wirklich seine Dienerin?"

Die Menge verstummte und alle Blicke richteten sich auf sie.

Hermine lächelte weiter, sagte aber nichts.

Severus Snapes Arbeit als Spion war allgemein bekannt. Aber sie hatte immer versucht, ihr Privatleben privat zu lassen.

Eine Dienerin, die ihren „Herren" geheiratet hat, das war doch sehr ungewöhnlich.

„Meine Ehemann war Spion für den Orden des Phönix und hatte sich als Todesser bei Voldemort eingeschlichen", erklärte sie geduldig.

„Wussten Sie, dass er ein Spion war?", fragte die Begleiterin des Mädchens.

„Ich war eine Dienerin und er hat mir damals nicht gesagt, dass er ein Spion ist."

„Und Sie haben ihn trotzdem geheiratet?"

Hermine sah in die letzte Reihe. Dort saßen Severus, ihre beiden Kinder Camilla und Tobias, ihr Schwiegersohn Gavril und ihre kleine Enkeltochter Hope.

Dann wandte sie sich wieder dem Mädchen zu und beantwortete die Frage:

„Ja, das habe ich. Ein Freund hat mir einmal gesagt, dass es egal ist, wie eine Liebesgeschichte beginnt, wichtig ist nur, wie sie endet."

Ende

* * *

><p>Mir ist klar, dass es ein abruptes Ende ist. Ich habe mit der Autorin gesprochen und sie meinte, dass man ja seine Phantasie spielen lassen könnte.<p>

Ich wäre auch bereit etwas zu schreiben, nur wie sie zusammenkommen, wäre zu einfach.

Vorschläge nehme ich trotzdem gern an, versprechen kann ich nichts.


End file.
